


Just Breathe

by Kawaii_chibinator



Series: We're Not Alone [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anxious Rey, Bathtub Sex, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Brief mention of past miscarriage, Brief mentions of blood loss, Childbirth, Couch Sex, Emperor Kylo Ren, Empress Rey, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Force Dyad (Star Wars), Gray Jedi, HEA Guaranteed, HEA they could have had, Hand Jobs, I don't know much about Knights of Ren, Implied Past Child Abuse, Minor Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, NSFW, Or maybe minor Rose and Mitaka because I got bored, Oral Sex, Poe is a bit of an ass, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Rey Solo, Soft Emperor spoils his Empress, Spit up on Hux, TROS does not exist, The Force Ships It, The trial of Poe Dameron, They would have made such cute babies, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, What more does Leia know, ben is a cinnamon roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 79,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_chibinator/pseuds/Kawaii_chibinator
Summary: Set three years after the throne room scene in The Last Jedi. Ben (Kylo) and Rey are Emperor and Empress of the galaxy expecting their first child. How do they adjust to parenthood along with maintaining order in the galaxy?Now completely beta'd by the amazing ReyloEndGameThere is a prequel now available for Just Breathe.Long Liveis in the works, but nearing completion.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: We're Not Alone [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835617
Comments: 197
Kudos: 294





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **11/5/2020-- Thank you[ ReyloEndGame🦋](https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan) for Betaing this whole fic! This story means the world to me and I can never thank you enough for helping me fix all the errors throughout it 😅**
> 
> Who can reference all the details in my photo for this story?

Breathe. Just breathe…

Ben slowly woke up taking a quiet, deep breath. Something… he couldn't quite place the disturbance… something was happening or about to happen. He slowly looked over the sleeping form next to him. Rey, still sound asleep, was curled on her side facing him. Ben carefully slid out of bed, so he didn't disturb her. She was in her final weeks of pregnancy and needed to get all the rest she could get… if she would stop being stubborn and actually rest when given the chance. He smirked to himself and thought about how erratic her behavior became when it came to organizing their closets (his all black wardrobe of all things to organize, her closet had some color), or dismantling droids just to reassemble them. He could only assume it was her nesting, as his mother called it, but he dare not bring that up; she would surely call him crazy. She also had trouble concentrating on her own projects for the First Order. Her favorite thing to do was to set up help for the orphanages throughout the galaxy. It was difficult to organize at first, but as they began to work out a system with her charities along with bringing real peace to the galaxy, not one based off of fear, but true peace, it slowly came together and was something Rey could feel proud of. The fact she had trouble concentrating recently on continued improvements would exhaust her to tears or place her in a bad mood. No matter the mood, he was so proud of her. His empress, his wife, soon to be mother of their first child… Ben was convinced she was carrying a girl; Rey was convinced it was a boy. They decided to keep the gender a secret from them. Why? At this point they no longer knew. Every checkup, they reminded the doctors to not tell them. Ultimately, they had to decide if one of the doctors from the ship would come to them to deliver the baby, or if they would try to do a home delivery on their own.

Glancing once more at her round belly and feeling the life form growing within her, ready to arrive any day, he freshened up and got dressed and left the room. Ben wanted to get them to Naboo as soon as possible, to play it safe. He can work from their home, while the Finalizer remained close by. He could fly the Silencer back to the ship should they need him on board. He ultimately gained custody of the lake house from his mother as a wedding gift. Eventually it would have belonged to Ben and Rey when Leia passed away, but she insisted they needed this beautiful retreat more than she did. She owns another house near their property that she and her "Resistance friends" are free to visit.

The ship was still quiet, the smell of fresh caf in the air as he walked the halls. His mind still thinking of what needs to be done before the baby arrives when his thoughts are interrupted by the site of Armitage Hux. For once, Ben doesn't immediately feel the need to throw him into a wall... just yet.

“Hux, inform Captain Peavey to set course for Naboo" Ben quietly informed the general.

“Is it time already, sir?” The man slowly tilted his head with his question.

“Not quite, but I would rather be closer to our destination… just in case.” Ben replied

“Of course my lord… will you begin your abse -"

Kylo Ren immediately interrupted “No, I will not begin my absence until the very last minute, and I still have not decided if I have enough confidence in you to leave you in charge. Send Mitaka to my quarters when you see him.” He walked away with long strides as quickly as possible. Mostly to get back to Rey before she woke up, but also to just get away from the ginger haired man.

Over the last three years, the two men were able to talk somewhat civilized now that Snoke wasn't pinning them against one another. Hux remains faithful to the First Order and isn't stupid enough to stage a coup against Ren. The men and women of not only The Finalizer, but the fleet, and the galaxy still knew Ben as Kylo Ren. Rey was among the few who could call him Ben, naturally. She was able to accept him fully for who he is. His dark, his light. Kylo, Ben… they were all the same man. With Rey by his side and Snoke out of his mind, he was finally able to find balance within himself. Rey had an easier time finding balance. She always channeled her anger during her fights growing up. The Jedi texts read that anger eventually leads to the dark side. She feels as long as it doesn't consume her, it won't be possible. The Jedi also forbid love and attachments. Another rule she decided was stupid. As Ben said on the Supremacy three years ago, it was time to let old things die. The Jedi, the Sith. He agreed not to hunt down Skywalker, although deep down he still wanted his revenge. They continued their studies to find new balance in the force and within themselves.

He quickly made his way into their room, typed an order for breakfast into the computer so that it would arrive shortly after Rey woke up. He heard a rustling sound in the sheets and peered over at her smirking. He couldn't tire of seeing her. She sat up, placed a hand on her belly, and smiled at him.

“Good morning.” Rey said as she slowly scooted out of the bed. Ben came over and offered a hand.

“Good morning, Rey." He kissed her hand and helped her stand up.

“Ben, you don't have to help me stand. I am pregnant, not completely helpless.” She grinned and paused “Ugh. Hold that thought!” as she ran to the fresher.

Ben suppressed a laugh knowing her run was either from morning sickness, or their baby stretched and therefore she really had to pee. Not hearing her vomit, he felt relief as the service droid brought their breakfast. He lost track how many times she had trouble eating due to morning sickness and cried because the food would be wasted. As the service droid left, she came out of the fresher and hugged him from behind as best she could until he turned around to return the hug before kneeling down and resting his ear on her belly.

“And did my wife and daughter sleep well?” Turning to kiss her stomach and place his hands on either side. Feeling the slightest movement from the baby, then a large movement of either a foot or elbow rolling across her stomach. Ben looked up smiled at her.

“Your SON is restless, however, I think we slept well.” Running her fingers through his thick, silky hair. “Thank you for breakfast. It smells delicious.”

At that moment they could feel the slight shift of the ship turning and hearing the slight changes in the air as the ship prepared to go to into hyperdrive for their destination. “Where are we going?” She asked as she sat at their table, pouring herself a cup of red raspberry leaf tea.

Ben sat down and poured caf in his cup and softly answered “Naboo.”

She sighed. “Ben, we have a few more weeks. I know you have been busy with a couple of deals in the outer regions. Please don't let me distract you.”

He laughed “Don't let the upcoming birth of my child distract me? Sweetheart, it’s a little more than three years too late for that. I'd say you distracted me the moment I laid eyes on you... possibly even before.”

They were both convinced they had felt each other, unknowingly, through their bond when they were younger. Each dreaming of one another, without really seeing who they were, and at times of heightened emotion, they could feel one another. They discovered Rey felt the moment he fell to the dark and once more when Ben bled his Kyber crystal. Everything felt cold, though she stood in the desert. At the time, she chalked it up to a possible oncoming heat stroke and drank water from her canteen. As they began to explore and learn more about their bond, they realized they have been connected probably since the moment she was born.

Twisting her wedding rings around her finger, thinking of a retort knowing he is right, she pursed her lips. Kriff, she hates it when he is right. She knows they need to prepare their home and make sure she is as ready as can be for the upcoming birth.

Grinning, he popped a muja fruit in his mouth “Say it, go ahead. I'm right.”

“Oh Great Renperor, whatever would I do without your wisdom?" she replied sarcastically in between giggles as he raised his eyebrows at her, waiting for the ‘you're right’ part that will never come from her. There was a buzz at the door that interrupted their banter.

“Enter.” Ben said as he stood up. Mitaka immediately walked in and gave a slight bow. Rey smiled at him as she spread a sweet jam over a small biscuit.

“Emperor, Empress, good morning….” Carefully looking at Ben “You asked to see me sir?”

“Yes, Mitaka. I need you to call to our lake house on Naboo, have the staff prepare it for our stay. Call my mother, she will kill me if she misses this.”

“Ben, you should call her yourself" Rey took a sip of tea.

“Yes, but she likes Mitaka.” Ben turned from Mitaka to wink at Rey. If there was anyone else who made Mitaka nervous, it would be Leia. No one knows why, but it amuses Ben and Rey. He turned back and started walking towards Mitaka, gesturing they finish their conversation in the hall. He softly adds “Contact Leia, then FN-2187, he goes by Finn… shit you already knew that. Of course.” He runs a hand through his hair “I know she will want to see them, but I honestly hope to avoid the group until after the baby is born because they are just a lot.”

A nervous chuckle emerged from Mitaka “That they are sir. I assume we check them for weapons, trackers?”

Ben stood still for a moment, remembering he is the Emperor and while he knew they wouldn't endanger Rey or their child now. Dameron's actions couldn't be trusted and of course the great pilot would want to escort Leia back to Naboo from their own headquarters. “Yes. Thank you, Mitaka, that will be all for now.”

“Yes sir.” Mitaka bows and swiftly leaves.

Ben walks back to their table to finish breakfast with Rey.

“You look pale my love.” Rey put her muja fruit down.

“Do I? No need to worry. Just trying to keep the excitement down. We should arrive at Naboo in a day and a half. I have a couple of meetings to attend to this morning, but I can join you in the training room to help you with your prenatal yoga?”

She sighed “I'd rather train with my lightsaber.” She quickly put a hand on the right side of her stomach “No. That doesn't mean you can kick my ribs. He is a little fighter. He comes by this naturally" she smiles at him. Her smile can light the darkest of nights.

“She is telling you to settle down.” He finishes his caf and bends down to kiss her. “I'll see you in a bit. Contact me if anything happens.”

She returns his kiss “I will. You know, if you want this baby to arrive sooner, I know of another activity we could do besides yoga" raising an eyebrow at him.

“We can do both." He chuckles as he leaves.

She smiles and looks down at her stomach, watching the mostly small but a few large movements of the baby moving around. Loving every movement she sees and feels. When she lived on Jakku, she never thought she would be a wife, let alone a mother. It feels like a lifetime ago or an old nightmare she still runs from. She goes over to her desk and grabs her data pad, determined to go over her last documents to sign off on them. She couldn't believe how hard she had to fight a few of the systems on making sure fresh food and water supplies were given to the orphanages, along with stricter background checks. Other systems were quick to adopt her stricter guidelines. Partly in thanks to Ben.

Shortly after Kylo became Supreme Leader, one of his first acts was outlawing slavery… a promise he had made to Leia years before he was sent to train with his uncle. Leia was convinced it would never be seen in their lifetimes. Ben being Ben knew one day he would fulfill this promise. The criminalization of slavery helped slow down the trafficking of the homeless adults and orphaned children. It was one of the hardest laws to enforce due to heavy opposition from the Hutts amongst multiple crime syndicates throughout the galaxy. However, the First Order followed through and each planet upheld the strict punishments for offenders. Because of this humane, yet tough law it helped ensure positive opinions of the First Order and their new Supreme Leader, now Emperor.

She knew she made a risky decision when Ben asked for her hand aboard the Supremacy. After he killed Snoke and they killed the Praetorian guards together, she had convinced herself he was coming back to the light. It quickly became clear he wasn't coming back with her to the Resistance. She almost refused his offer to have her rule alongside him, she made a final plea for him to call off the attack on the Resistance and he complied. She knew if she stayed more light would shine through. If she refused, the man she was getting to know would go further down the dark side. Now she was in a position to actually help others, not just a symbol or a weapon to bring down the First Order.

After signing off on her documents Rey smiled knowing her teams at each system would follow through with her new orders. She stood and stretched, feeling a dull ache from her back to the middle of abdomen. Perhaps some yoga would be helpful after all. She changed out of her night clothes and pulled out a pair of Ben's pajama pants that she “borrowed” just a few months ago. She took her saber to them and cut the very bottoms of them off so they didn’t go past her ankles. Then she put on one of his shirts, slid on some shoes, brushed her teeth and hair, then made her way to their training room.

Meanwhile, in Ben's office Mitaka was going through multiple lists of priorities and organizing them from the amount of urgency. Hux stood nearby reading over the newest reports of the new Trooper program that was quick to phase out the harvesting the galaxies young but slow in gaining momentum of volunteers. Most of their newest recruits were in fact former slaves. Food, shelter, payment, the freed slaves were quick to sign up. Those who were ineligible were given assistance to help them find real employment. Ben anticipated the slow trust of new recruits due to the First Order’s history of stealing babies and children. Hux was none too pleased his program was phased out and fought hard to keep his legacy, but he failed to realize Ben was quickly gaining support throughout the First Order from the officers and throughout stormtroopers. He also continued to gain popularity within the galaxy as he began to reverse many of the cruel laws Snoke had implemented, changing policies that didn't work under Snoke or the Republic. Let old things die. He didn't agree with most of Snoke's policies, but he was never in the position to challenge him until Rey came crashing into his life. Public approval skyrocketed when their engagement was officially announced and even more so after their wedding and coronation. Hux had secretly hoped the new Trooper program would fail, but seeing he was the odd one out, stopped resisting the change. Especially after Kylo confronted him about it one day. Military was all Hux knew; he didn't want to lose his position.

Ben leaned back in his chair, his thumb under his chin while his finger drummed the side of his face. He was waiting for a call to go through. Hux smirked to himself. He had already read through the report, but he was waiting for this call.

“Benjamin Organa Skywalker Solo!" There she was, one eyebrow raised and her hand in the same position on her face. Ben quickly moved his hand away from his chin.

“Hello to you too mother. Did-"

“Tell me why I had to hear from Mitaka that Rey was in labor?”

Ben sighed, placing a foot on his desk and turning the chair looking over his shoulder at anything but her. “She's not in labor yet.”

“Mitaka made it sound urgent." She tried not to smile. He resembled his father when she questioned him. He would never admit to how similar his fidgeting was to Han's.

“It's not urgent. Wait, it’s not that it’s not, not urgent. Ugh.” He finally looks at her. “It's just a heads up. I feel something. She won't admit she can feel it, but I feel the baby will arrive soon, and I wanted everyone prepared.”

He looked away again. They have tried to repair their relationship, but it was still awkward, especially for Ben. And he hated that she hasn't disbanded the Resistance yet.

Leia’s mouth curved up “You are making sure your dear mother is present. Say it. Admit it.” She is met with a side glance and a sigh. “Ok, Ben, I love you too. Besides, I'm already on Naboo.”

“What? How did you?”

“A mother always knows. I'll see you soon. Safe travels. Give Rey my love.” She went to end the call.

“Now Mother, you wouldn't happen to know about any of your men intercepting some of our supply cargos would you?”

The older woman sighed and sat back down. “I have heard about that and promise to get to the bottom of it as it is a direct violation of the treaty between the First Order and the Resistance.”

“Please see that you do. We have worked hard on our negotiations with you and your friends. At this point, it can easily be viewed as an attempted uprising when we have done nothing to provoke such an act.”

“I understand son. Again, this wasn't something I ordered. I know how hard you and Rey worked to make a real change for the better. I'll find the moron who thought this was a good idea and handle it. Tell Hux to wipe that smirk off his face.” Hux immediately paled and quickly shook his head as if he hadn't been enjoying this conversation. Though Leia had no real position of power, she was still a force to be reckoned with.

“We will see you soon.” He quickly ended the call and ran his hands down his face and let out a long sigh. “Anything else Hux? I know you read the report at least three times waiting for this call to go through.”

“No sir. I'm happy to report we are starting to get a higher number of recruits for our Stormtroopers. Perhaps it won't be long before we… let the original Stormtroopers begin retiring in small numbers… to prevent further unrest and defections.” Hux had so much trouble actually saying it out loud; he practically mumbled it.

“The amount of defectors has decreased within the last year and a half, but yes, I would like to give them the opportunity to retire since they were never given a chance to be anything else.” Ben replied.

“Morality across the fleet has risen my lord. I'm sure you do not have to worry about that. In fact, since the announcement of the upcoming heir, an excitement has been noticed throughout the fleet.” Mitaka chimed in.

Ben simply nodded. He needed to get out of this room. He was getting anxious. He needed to get to Rey. He could feel she was fine, but the need to be near her was strong.

“I think that is all for now then. I'll be in the training room should you need me.” With that he took his leave. He had to get his nerves under control. He was Kylo Ren, Emperor of the galaxy, the Jedi killer who fell in love with the last Jedi. A fool in love. He quickly composed himself and entered the training room.

There she was, sitting on a giant exercise ball taking steady breaths, it almost looked as though she was meditating, but she wasn't. Her hands gripped her loose pants. Another deep breath and she relaxed her hands and she shifted on the ball.

“Are you ok?”

She nodded and looked up at him. “I'm just uncomfortable. False contractions started during my yoga. My body is getting ready… you were right to head us to Naboo.”

“I'm sorry. I couldn't hear you, what was that again?”

She tossed a small hand towel she used to wipe her sweaty forehead at him. “Don't get used to it.”

“You know, we can easily order clothes that fit you" tugging on the frayed bottoms of the pants.

“It just seems silly to have workout clothes specially made for me. Dresses and pants and shirts so I look presentable I get. But, if it’s something I'm going to sweat in, I'll just take your things. It’s a right of passage!”

“Said who? Never mind, I know who. Do you want to stay here, or shall I draw you a bath or would you prefer a shower? It might help relax your muscles.”

“I think I want to take a walk first. Join me?”

“Always"

She placed her hand in the crook of his arm as they left the training room and began their walk around their ship. She forgot how busy it was during this time of day, everyone quickly stopping to give a quick bow and glance at her stomach. Mitaka was correct, there was an excitement in the air. As they paced the halls, she would stop for just a moment to take a breath and silently count how long the pain would last. He casually walked her to the infirmary where she pouted at him insisting she was fine. He simply pointed to the examination table. She laid down and lifted her shirt up so the medical droid could place the tocodynamometer and bands on her stomach to monitor the child's movements and her contractions.

“I will be back in a bit my lord.” The droid stated as it left the room. Rey sighed and laid her head back down after looking at the monitor. Ben walked to the left of the table and bent down, resting his arm on the table, chin on his arm looking down at her.

She glanced up at him “This feels familiar."

“Ah, yes, when this monster won you over by taking off my mask"

“Ha! No quite, but, it made it easier to look at you. Although, deep down in my dark, twisted soul, I was immediately attracted to my kidnapper.”

“You could have just given me the map, and I would have set you free… until Snoke found out about your Force abilities.” He smirked “So no matter what, I would have had to find you again. So twisted. What’s wrong with you falling for me?”

Smiling and trying not to laugh as she felt another dull ache “You were always a good man. Even under Snoke’s rule. We all have made mistakes. I knew you hadn't fallen completely to the dark. I had to accept it was part of you. Just as you have accepted my light… but wow do we have a fucked up story to tell our children and grandchildren.”

He kissed her forehead and looked over at the monitor. “I had a vision of him. Our son.”

“So, you have accepted we are having a boy?”

“One of our kids will be a boy… I am in trouble… in my vision, I'm trying to get him to say dad… he called me mother fucker, and I couldn't be mad.”

“You would be so proud!” she tried to stop laughing as the medical droid came back in. Assessing the readings.

“The contractions are not regular, just false labor. I highly recommend rest, plenty of fluids. According to your exam two days ago, you have already started dilating. You may go into true labor any day now.” The droid unhooked the elastic belts off her stomach. “You are free to go.”

“Come my empress. I will draw the bath I promised you and then you need to rest. It won't be long before we reach Naboo.” They held hands back to their quarters. Upon entering, they noticed their personal droids had already cleaned their rooms as well as packed most of their belongings.

As Ben ran the hot water for a bath Rey pinned her hair up glancing at Ben as he began to undress. Eyeing his tight muscles on his large frame. He was all hers. She remembered the first night they made love, deep down she was afraid he wouldn't fit. She paused and her face went to complete panic. Ben immediately strode over to her.

“What’s wrong? Is it time?” hands hovering over her stomach.

“Oh Kriff… how is he coming out?” Ben clearly looked confused by her question and almost bent down to see if the baby was in fact coming out. “How is this" gesturing to her whole belly “coming out of me?”

Laughing he stood and delicately lifted her chin. “Women have been delivering babies for centuries. You will be fine.” He slowly begins to lift her shirt. “Now, I'm sure you are supposed to be relaxing, not panicking.” After he helped her out of her shirt and bra he untied the pants. “You have good taste in pants, these were amongst my most comfortable pair.” He slid her pants and underwear down her legs.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as she stepped out of her clothes. “I guess I still owe you for destroying them.” Kissing his jaw and down his neck tugging on his pants.

Groaning against her “How about we enjoy the hot water first? No?” He picked her up and carried her to their bed. “How do you want it?” Excitement clear in his voice. The last few weeks she hasn’t shown any interest in sex, but today she was, and he needed her just as she needed him.

They had to get creative with positions and pillow placements to help accommodate her growing belly. She nibbled his neck. “Take me from behind, that’s usually the fastest way for us… That way the water should still be warm when we are done" she kissed his lips and bit down on his lower lip “And Kylo, I want it hard and fast.”

He took a deep breath as her whirlwind of emotions surprised him. Calling him Kylo was a huge sign of how needy she was feeling, and she wanted it rough. If she weren't pregnant he would have thrown her onto the bed. He placed her on the bed, handed her a few pillows to get comfortable. “Get on all fours" Ben's tone was deep and serious. He watched her as she slowly and teasingly got into position, and she peaked over her shoulder at him. His eyes roamed over her before he settled down behind her. He took his length in his hand and spread his precum over the tip and rubbed it against her folds. She made the tiniest whimper as he placed his right arm down over her shoulder “Tell me to stop Rey" barely above a whisper. She shook her head and pushed back against him, feeling how hard he was made her more excited, and she rubbed against him making them both shudder. He sat back up and grabbed her left hip and then with his other hand guided his cock just inside before slamming into her. "You're so wet for me already. You've been waiting patiently haven't you?” He tried to start off slow, but remembered her words, telling him she wanted it hard and fast. He quickened his pace panting breaths following.

Her moans were getting louder. “You feel so good. Oh Maker I'm going to miss this" she tightened her hold on the sheets, and he pushed down between her shoulder blades as he began to go harder.

“Fuck, I can't believe how tight you still are. You feel fucking amazing.” He groaned into the air. The wet sounds of him slamming into her getting louder with each thrust.

“What if it changes…after?” she popped her head up. This wouldn't do. Not after she told Kylo how hard she needed it.

“Ok, we are playing the quiet game now. How long can you keep from moaning?”

She loved it when he challenged her. It made her quiver all over as she quickly forgot her worries. She pushed herself up and leaned against his chest grabbing his jaw to kiss him. He slowed his pace to accommodate the change in position and kiss her deeply, mimicking his thrusts with his tongue. She guided his hand to her sensitive nub and had him stoke her there. She was nearing her climax, and he was more than happy to get her there as fast as he could. He broke off the kiss “I'm turning you on your back now. I want to see your face when I make you come.” He quickly pulled out of her making her yelp and immediately long for him to get back inside of her. He carefully guided her onto her back and spread her legs. “Do you still want it fast?”

Rey raised an eyebrow “And hard."

“I love how impatient and demanding you get."

“You said it is time for the quiet game."

He cupped her face and dragged his thumb across her lower lip “I did" he thrust into her making her walls clench around him. He bent down and kissed her lips then left a trail of kisses down her neck and collar bone. Her hands were buried in his hair, and she felt him move within her, each thrust of his hips making her breasts bounce. She raised her hips to meet his as he grabbed one breast and took the other in his mouth. She groaned when he pulled away from her breasts, and he focused on hitting that sweet spot within her core. She hooked a leg around his waist to keep him at that spot until her whole body shook with relief as she screamed his name. Ben kissed her again slowly riding her through her orgasm before he once again picked up the pace for his own release spilling into her, sweat dripping down his face, chest, and arms. Both catching their breath and giving one another sweet, tender kisses. “Are you ready for that bath now?” He reached out through the force and summoned a towel to clean up the seed that was already spilling out of her. “I'm sorry I got carried away. You were upset...”

“No! No, just last minute panic at an inconvenient time. No, I needed this. Maker, you have no idea how much I needed this.”

“Oh, I have a feeling how much you needed it.” They both stood up; Ben tossed the used towel to their laundry basket. “I'll be more than happy to fulfill your need again.”

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey welcome their child. Boy? Girl? 
> 
> This chapter does have brief descriptions of child birth.
> 
> A huge thank you to [ Kate](https://mobile.twitter.com/TheDinkum_Reylo) for giving me permission to use the beautiful picture at the end of the chapter.
> 
> And another thank you to [ Sargeant Smut Binger 🦋](https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan) for being my Beta!

She felt so content leaning against Ben's chest with his arms wrapped around her in the hot water. He never used the tub until she requested to use it a few days after she took his hand. On every ship, all of his rooms had a tub in the fresher to use for aching muscles or injuries after training or battles. He usually just went straight into the shower, most of the time not caring if the water was warm or cold. Cold... it was all he really knew before he met Rey. While he does have good memories of when he was young, before Snoke really started to plague his mind, most of his life he felt cold; he stopped caring about everything because what was the point after everyone he loved and trusted betrayed him. He unknowingly tightened his hold around Rey. What if he never met his other half from Jakku? He would still be cold, stoic, dead inside, just a walking weapon and symbol of fear. What a waste that would have been. He realized that over the past three years.

“I'm not going anywhere Ben.” She lightly touched one of his arms. “Everything is fine now. Let the past die, remember?”

He let out a breath that he was holding as his thoughts consumed him leaning his head down to kiss her cheek. “I know. I let my worries grow. I think I may be more anxious than you for our young one to arrive.”

She felt his slightly wet stubble against her cheek as he spoke. She raised her left hand and caressed the left side of his cheek then turned to kiss the other side. “I know. I know you are worried something will corrupt our child, the way Snoke corrupted and lured you in. Ben, nothing can harm him. I know he will be fine.”

“You're right. I am over thinking. I'm just tired…" He bent down and lightly kissed her shoulder. “We should dry off and actually rest.”

They dried off and prepared for bed. They were both exhausted. She laid her arm across his chest, and she curled up to him falling asleep while he delicately ran his fingers through her hair and let sleep take him as well. No longer trying to mentally prepare himself for the baby, seeing his mother, and how everything was about to change.

When they finally awoke Rey immediately sat up. They could feel the ship was no longer moving. She waddled her way to the fresher while Ben went to their living room to order food. He stopped at the doorway. The lighting was different, and he looked out the massive window only to see Naboo. His crew loved the Empress. They positioned the ship so she may view the planet after waking up. Rey did get tired of seeing unending space almost every morning. At some point after she joined, the crew learned this and made a point of making sure their then future empress would always have a planet side view when they would stop for supplies or political/personal reasons. Naboo was one of her favorite planets and secretly Ben's as well. He walked over and typed an order for breakfast, then looked over at the clothes that were laid out for them. His outfits were usually simple, but the designer they hired for Rey always made sure she always looked like a goddess. Thankfully, today she would have “normal” clothes (as she called it). The designer, Yuma, picked First Order colors to avoid the press from taking guesses on the gender of the baby. His shirt was not as tight as his typical black tunics, dark red with long sleeves, black slacks, black shoes. Her A-lined dress matched his dark red shirt, a beautiful set of small diamond earrings with a matching necklace and… black heels. He wasn't sure if she would be happy wearing the heels as pregnant as she is. They weren't making an appearance as Emperor and Empress; there was no need to look like she was walking a red carpet. They were just a couple getting ready for their child. He knew the press would be present, and he hoped to avoid having to actually do a press conference. They would have to wait until after the birth.

As Rey emerged she quickly made her way to the window. “Oh I love seeing Naboo! It’s just so beautiful!” She turned around, and her smile faltered. “What the fuck is Yuma thinking? I don’t think I can put heels on, let alone walk in heels.”

“I'll help you. I think he was trying to find something as causal as possible, but casual isn't his specialty.. Remember, the press might be present as we make our way home. I don't have plans on speaking to them yet… just don't cuss them out.”

“I know. I'm sorry, but Yuma has to be an idiot; I can't even see my toes.” She lifts her foot up “Oh there they are!”

“Would you rather have a formal gown?” Ben teased.

“I’d rather die at this point.” She groaned, grabbing the bottom of her stomach wincing in pain. “I'm sorry, I'm just irritable. The pains continued throughout the night and have increased. I am just being weak.”

He slowly walked over to her and got on his knees kissing her stomach. “You are not weak. Don't apologize. We can call for something to help relieve the pain.”

“No, it’s really nothing.” They heard the service drone enter with their food “Mmm! Food is here!”

They quickly ate their meal then freshened up and changed their clothes. Ben had Rey sit down while he helped with her heels, leaving delicate kisses on her legs before sliding the heels over her feet. “I love you.” She says while moving a strand of hair behind his ears.

Smirking as he stands up and helps her up “I know. …Mother fucker, I said I would never say that.” she hugs him while laughing.

“Now sweetheart, don't cuss out the press when we get there!”

He leans down kissing her “I love you.” A buzz at the door interrupting their tender moment. “Enter.”

Hux walks in and bows. “Emperor, Empress… most of the crew have gather along the halls and hangar. I know you both expressed for a quiet departure…. However... it seems those who can walk away from their stations have done so to see the two of you off.”

They both let out a small sigh and looked at one another. “Well, let’s not keep them waiting… let’s go home. General Hux, the shuttle is ready?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good. I trust you will follow in The Silencer and take the shuttle back.”

“Wait.. what? You ARE trying to kill me Ren!”

“Well if you cannot handle a simple flight, I guess Mitaka shall be in charge of my absence.”

“I shall follow immediately sir.”

They quickly walked to the hangar with an escort of stormtroopers. Rey smiled at the crew as they walked by while Ben gave a curt nod every now and then. They are greeted by Captain Peavey.

“Captain Peavey, thank you for getting us to Naboo safely." Rey stated as he bowed to them.

“Please allow me to offer my congratulations. And I wish for an easy birth Empress.” He went to shake Ben's hand.

“Contact me immediately if anything happens.” Ben stated as they shook hands before walking up the shuttle ramp with one hand on Rey's back.

As they sat down in the shuttle Rey leaned over whispering “I cannot believe you are letting Hux fly the Silencer.” The shuttle began its journey out to Naboo.

“I'm ready for an upgrade, so if he crashes the upgrade happens faster.”

Hux sat in The Silencer and looked over the controls, cleared his throat and followed them, surprised by how fast the ship was “Holy shit! It must only feel this way because I don't fly much! Yes! That’s the reason. Oh what the hell? I am talking to myself. Ok, you got this Armitage…”

The flight from the Finalizer to land didn't take long. Looking out through the windows Ben silently cussed “I knew some press would be here. I would love to know who tipped them off.” He watched Hux land The Silencer. “Well, no upgrade today.” He noticed Rey squeeze her eyes shut trying to keep her face calm taking in a deep breath and letting it out. “Do you want to wait in here for a bit longer?”

“No…. Let's try to get inside as soon as possible.”

“Let me help with some of the pain you are feeling. You've already proven time after time how strong you are.”

She stood up and immediately grabbed his arm holding her breath in pain and after another pause reluctantly nodded her head. Channeling their bond together he felt her pain. What the kriff? This isn't even active labor, and he felt as if someone was stabbing him. He cleared his throat and gave her a reassuring smile.

They carefully walked out of the shuttle, Rey's arm linked with Ben's as his free hand was on top of her hand. Although Ben was helping her, Rey hoped she wouldn't misstep on the awkwardly steep ramp. Within seconds of walking towards the entrance of their home, they could hear reporters quietly talking into microphones and taking pictures of their every movement. They both grinned, waved, and walked by them. Leia stepped out from the front door and smiled. Seeing the man her son has become and looking at Rey's belly carrying her grandchild. A surge of pride took over her. Ben almost faltered in his steps when he saw his mother. She ushered them in and closed the doors.

“Those ass holes were waiting before I arrived at the guest house. I know everyone wants a glance at the two of you and the upcoming baby… but good grief. You might want to bring security down. We have been having to chase them off the grounds almost every day.” She stretched her arms around Ben “Hello Ben” then grabbed Rey in a hug “Rey. You look radiant," and she delicately placed her hands on her stomach “and hello little one!” She quickly withdrew her hands “I'm sorry, I absolutely hated it when people touched my stomach and here I am!”

“You're fine Leia.” She stopped channeling her pain to Ben and grabbed her stomach, and he groaned in relief. “I'm afraid we are in the final hours, and I might not be the best person to be around.”

“Oh suck it up Ben. I pushed your big head out of my vagina. And I survived.” She patted his shoulders. “I am just playing son; that is so sweet you helped relieve her pain. I still cannot believe the two of you can do that! Rey, I will make sure no one disturbs you once you are in your room.”

Just then Finn stepped in to greet them as well. Extending a hand to Ben “Ren, glad to see you two have arrived safely.” He went to hug Rey “Rey! You're huge!” He awkwardly tried to hug her without bumping into her. “Not that you are gigantic, but wow!” Their friendship suffered greatly after she joined Ben. They had only known each other for a very short amount of time before Kylo toyed with him during their lightsaber duel on Starkiller Base, letting Finn feel he had a fighting chance before striking him down. Finn felt betrayed by Rey. He risked his life to save her just so she could join the man who kidnapped her and nearly killed him. 

“Finn, you never call a woman huge!” A smaller woman named Rose came in. She became close with Finn after Canto Bight and then after the fallout of Rey leaving the Resistance. Aside from Leia, Rose was the first to try to be friendly with them. She and Rey bonded immediately. She was always kind, yet guarded around Ben, but she slowly let her guard down over the last few years. “Your rooms have been set up if you are ready to rest. Definitely not fancy, more like a hospital at the moment.”

“Rey, did you guys bring any of your doctors?”

“No… I didn't think the contractions were going to increase as they have already!” Squeezing Ben's arm as her stomach tightened from another contraction. “I really just want to go to our room now.”

Hux quickly stormed in “Sir, the press is all over. Shall I call the troops down to escort them out before I go back to The Finalizer?”

Ben completely forgot about Hux and turned from leading Rey to their room. “Yes, call for security. The reporters should know by now where they are allowed and not allowed. And Hux, I expect you to take care of my fleet while we are down here. I will be checking in.”

“Ben, do you want to call for one of Rey's doctors? We do have Doctor Kalonia with us just in case.” Leia called out.

“Please summon her to our room.” Ben answered without looking back. Rey's breathing was increasing. He could tell the contractions were coming faster and stronger.

Hux immediately called for their security team to come down to the surface. They avoided having them come down initially hoping the reporters would actually keep a respectful distance away. He also called for Mitaka to come down with them to report when the baby was born. Hux then left with the shuttle as ordered. Leia called for Kalonia while Finn and Rose left to find Poe.

Upon entering their massive room they saw the living room had a bassinet, blankets, a basket of cloth diapers, and small gender neutral outfits waiting near the sofa and rocker. They walked into their bedroom where their clothes were already put up: a birthing ball, portable tub for a potential water birth, several towels and blankets set on a shelf next to it. Their bed was stripped of its normal luscious duvets and fine sheets, Replaced with water proof and hospital grade sheets in case she choose to birth the baby on the bed. A crib had also been set up, another bassinet, more receiving blankets, diapers, change of clothes for Rey, and small shirts for the baby. Rey immediately got on her knees and placed her upper body on the birthing ball, feeling the relief off of her pelvic bone. Looking around the room made everything feel even more real. Leia made sure this room was ready for Rey to go into labor. A soft tapping at the door and Ben immediately opened it. Doctor Kalonia and his mother came in with a cart of medical supplies and med droid.

“Rey, I would like you to try to lay on the bed, so I may examine you.” Kalonia helped her off the ball. Rey whimpered as another contraction came through.

“Ben, how long has she been in labor?” Leia whispered.

“I'm not sure. She said she felt pain throughout the night, and the pain increased after we left our ship. It’s only gotten worse since we arrived.”

“Normally labor takes a day or two. But if it has increased that fast... I have a feeling it’s not going to be long now. I'm going to make some tea, would you like anything?”

“No, I'm fine… Mom.. We need some pr..”

Leia put her hand up “I know. Rey wants privacy. I just wanted to make sure you two didn't need anything else before I go. We will be waiting in the hall.”

“Thanks…” he mumbled and looked over at the door to their bedroom, arms crossed and shifting his weight. He was feeling useless. He needed to do something to help but couldn’t after she refused to channel anymore of her pain. Kalonia walked out of the room.

“I'm preparing the birthing tub. She hasn’t decided if she wants to birth the baby in it, but this way will help relieve the pressure. Kylo if you could help her get ready to get into the water.” She gestured to the door. “She's already at seven centimeters and completely effaced.”

Ben stared at her with an expression like he understood what she was saying, but didn't and quickly made his way to Rey's side.

“It won't be much longer grandma.” Kalonia smiled at Leia.

“I never thought I would have that title.” Leia smiled. “I'll leave you guys to it, but you know… if you need me!”

Ben helped her out of her heels, unzipped her dress and helped pull it over her head, then waited while she ran to the fresher convinced she would pee herself if she stepped into the birthing tub. He loved her bluntness. She came out of the fresher in her bra and towel wrapped around her rest of her body. He stared at her in awe. She was hours away from bringing his child into the world. This beautiful, strong willed, kind hearted woman who should hate him, this woman is his wife, and she is the most magnificent thing he has ever seen.

“It is a bit late to act shy now my lady.” Kalonia said jokingly.

Ben completely forgot she was here. He looked over at the doctor and noticed the birthing tub was ready and walked over and offered his hand to Rey. They walked over, and she let out a low moan of pain again. Both Kalonia and Ben helped her settle into the warm water. Ben immediately on his knees, his hand and part of his arm in the water with her as she hadn't let go of his hand yet. She rested her head on his arm. He heard her take a breath in and hold it.

He planted kisses on her hair. “Breathe... Just breathe Rey.”

She nodded and let her breath go and took another pained breath in and started to even out her breathing. She looked up at her husband, following the scar she had given him up to his eyes. Ben, at one point, was the most feared man in the galaxy, her former enemy in a war she stumbled into. While they had been at opposing sides, he never tried to really hurt her. Even during the mind probe, he didn't harm her; during their lightsaber duel he had plenty of opportunity to kill her, and he didn't. They met in the worst way possible, then he was trying to get her to let him teach her the ways of the force… just hours after looking into her past to see who she was and how she ended up with BB8 and seeing the map. She nearly killed him back then, staring down at him baring her teeth at the man bleeding in the snow before the planet began to pull apart. Finn called her insane for falling for him. For a while she thought maybe she was. But being with Ben felt perfect; she felt complete. She kissed the lower part of his scar. She felt bad for giving him such a scar, but he wore it with pride.

He smiled at her “I love you.” She squeezed his hand again feeling the intense pressure and pain. “Keep breathing through this contraction. You are doing great. That’s it Rey… good. You are so incredible.”

Rey felt her eyes water up “I'm scared…”

“Shhh. It’s ok. It’s fine to be scared. Take a breath; there just breathe…. You got this.”

Kalonia finished timing the contraction and stood in awe. She never interacted with the two of them together. She knew Ben when he was a boy. Despite Leia telling her he isn’t the brute Kylo Ren people had feared, she had her guard up. Now she was seeing a man and woman completely in love with one another.

Hours had passed by. He quickly made his way to the hall to find his mother. True to her words, they were all there: Finn, Rose, Poe, a few others he assumed were part of the resistance, some obviously from a medical staff just in case things took a turn for the worse, and Mitaka.

Leia stood up “Well??”

Ben looked at his mother, having trouble keeping his face neutral, excitement running through him. “It is almost time. Rey feels bad you are all waiting and insists I update you.” He rolled his sleeves up. Both sleeves soaked from being in the water holding Rey, helping her sit in different positions.

“I'm surprised she didn’t send Kalonia…”

“Well, she said she would let me know when ‘to get my ass back there'… I think she is giving herself a moment or giving me a moment.” Just as he had said it he doubled over and stumbled in pain, reaching for the wall to steady himself. Sucking a breath through his teeth “ok… ok… ugh… this is my sign.” He leaned against the wall grunting and finally pushed off it running back into their rooms.

Finn immediately began laughing “I would pay to see that again!”

Poe, clearly confused. “Wait, what just happened?”

“They can feel one another through the Force.” Leia answered. “It is part of their force bond.”

“Uh huh…. So what, did they pinky promise each other or something? That’s a bond right?” Poe wasn't sure why he actually came to join the others. He and Ben were frenemies when they were children. He didn't meet Rey until after she told Leia she was leaving the Resistance. But, it felt right being here.

When Ben got back to their bedroom Kalonia was already trying to help her out of the tub. “She is insisting on the bed, and her water broke while you were gone.”

Rey, shaking in pain still gave him a mischievous smile. She sent him out there just to mess with him. He helped Kalonia walk her over to the bed. Rey’s forehead drenched in sweat, body stiff as she tried to work through this contraction. They sat her near the edge. Kalonia instructed her to hold still while she checked her.

“Ok Rey, it’s time. Kylo, try to sit aside or behind her to support her position. Rey, as you feel your next contraction you push. Push and I will count to ten. You must push during the contraction.”

“Ok… I can do this… I… can do… this" she arched against Ben as she felt the onslaught of the next contraction and squeezed his hand as she pushed. She took several quick breaths, so she tried not to cry out.

“Seven…. Eight…. Nine…. Ten. Perfect Rey. Breathe.” Kalonia stated as the med droid set towels below and around her.

Rey barely had a moment to catch her breath as her contractions were back to back. Ben settled directly behind her, holding both hands, his legs stretching past hers as he looked over her shoulder watching her push. She was growing tired and began whimpering.

“I can't… I can't do this…” she barely whispered through tears. Ben was giving her sweaty forehead kisses amongst whispers of encouragement. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead near her hair line, his nose nuzzling her cheek, and he continued whispering to her. Rey's body tensing, her eyes squeezed shut as she finished the push and glanced at Ben as she got ready for another push.

"It is ok Rey; you can do this my love. There you go; hold that push..."

Kalonia softly smiled “Its not like you can walk away from this. You are almost there. Keep pushing... one, two, three. I see the head!"

Ben immediately leaned forward “Keep going Rey, she's right! You're doing it!”

“Why the hell are you looking?!?! Oh Maker if you ever touch me again. I'll chop your hand off!” Rey screamed through her push.

Suppressing her laughter Kalonia kept an eye on the baby “Excellent job Rey, push again. The head isn't out yet. Push!!”

Ben had dropped one of her hands when he went to get a closer look. The one remaining in her hand was on the receiving end of a particularly brutal squeeze as she continued push “Ow, ow, ow."

“Oh really, you hurt? My vagina is on fire!”

“Heads out! Time to push the shoulders out, go!”

Kalonia carefully grabbed the baby's head. Ben watched while counting, tears forming in his eyes. His heart was pounding so hard he thought it would go through his chest while watching his child arrive.

Barely above a whisper “Push Rey, you got this.”

“I AM pushing! YOU PUSH!! Ugh!”

Rey groaned loudly as the baby's shoulders came out “Excellent job Rey, and here HE is!!” Kalonia pulled the rest of the baby boy out, suctioning his nose and mouth which promptly made the baby boy cry. She immediately handed him to Rey.

She opened her eyes that she hadn't realized closed and let go of Ben's hand. She grabbed their little baby boy and leaned into Ben and began to cry. “Our boy! Oh force, hello little one!” Her shaking hands cradled him so carefully to her chest. Ben's tears fell down his face kissing her cheek and placed a hand over one of hers. His thumb carefully stroked the boy's wet cheeks.

“Rey, push one more time to get the placenta out and then your hard work is over… there you go, and now, you are no longer pregnant.” Kalonia began to clean Rey and the immediate surrounding areas. “No tears means stitching is not required." She sent the med droid to put the sutures away. “Your recovery shouldn't be too terrible.” She hands Ben surgical scissors. “Ok Dad, cut the cord.” He accepted the scissors and cut where she told him and went back to where he was sitting.

Kalonia started talking about something else, but Ben and Rey couldn't hear her. Rey cooing over their infant. “Ben, he’s perfect. He has your ears, hair, and nose"

Ben's hands were shaking now “He has your mouth and jaw… I guess it will be a bit before we know for sure whose eyes he has."

“I love him so much. I can't wait to have more! Let’s have more babies! Look how perfect he is. I can't wait to get pregnant again!”

“Rey, I'll impregnate you as many times as you ask me to.”

“Now give her body rest my lord!” Kalonia said knowing they were speaking from pure adrenaline. She stood up having the med droid take the wasted sheets away. She also felt excitement and didn't even know what to call Ben anymore and just went with his formal title. “Here, I will clean the baby up and hand him right back.” She carefully took the boy from Rey.

Ben grabbed a small robe and helped Rey place her arms in it “You look cold. My love, I am so proud of you.”

“We did it. We brought that beautiful child into the world. Your shirt is wet…. Take care of yourself as well.” She stroked the side of his face. He grinned and just tossed the shirt off.

“No. You did it. You brought him into this world. Rey, I keep saying it, you are just incredible.”

Kalonia brought their little bundle back and placed him in the bassinet. “He is in perfect health. We are about to begin the golden hour. First, you get to put this lovely postpartum undergarment on." She held the fabric up and Rey's smile dropped. “Then Kylo, help her to the fresher. I've placed everything she will need to wear to help with the postpartum bleeding and discomfort. I’ll fix up the bed, so she will be more comfortable.”

Rey looks at the strange undergarments. “Is.. is that a diaper? Shut up Ben.” He couldn't hold back his laughter.

“Well my lady, postpartum isn't exactly a beautiful thing to deal with. But no, this is not a diaper, just really ugly underwear for the next few weeks to help with the post partum bleeding. There's a supply of them in the fresher.”

Ben helps with her under garments before she stood up with shaky legs to walk to the fresher to help her place a nursing tank on and possibly use the fresher. Kalonia was quick to remove the old sheets and place their normal sheets on. She grabbed a bag Ben had delivered that apparently had Rey's favorite blanket in it and placed it on the bed. She lined up pillows for her to rest on while holding the baby and hopefully nursing soon.

“Rey, take your time. Your shaking.”

“I just want to get back to him.”

“I know sweetheart; he isn't going anywhere. See, he's waiting for you and doesn't want you to fall.” He walked her to her side of the bed. He knows how much Rey loathes getting help and feeling vulnerable. She ran her fingers across her blanket.

“Awe, you remembered my blanket!” She winced as she crawled in and got comfortable. Ben picked up their sweet bundle and stared at him for a moment before unswaddling him to have Rey hold him. She carefully took him from Ben's arms and placed him on her chest,feeling the small movements of the little hands opening and closing and lightest movements of his head turning. Ben placed her blanket on her lap and the receiving blanket on his son's back. “I'm going to grab a shirt and let them know he has arrived. Kalonia, they are both ok right?”

“They are. I'll be monitoring her temperature and blood pressure, but expect her to shake for a bit. All the adrenaline running through her, it’s normal to shake… but I think the two of you know about that.”

Ben moved out of her way, grabbed another shirt and entered the hall. Everyone was standing. The tears in Leia's and Rose's eyes hinted they heard the little cries of the baby. He looked at his mother in the eyes and smiled at her for the first time in years. “I have a son!” Pride booming in his voice.

Leia immediately hugged him, and he lightly patted her on the back, still not used to being on the receiving end of her motherly affection after all this time. He vaguely noticed the others clapping and congratulating him.

“They are both doing well. She's doing skin on skin and will be feeding him soon, then you guys can come and meet him if you want.” He ran a hand through his hair trying not to be affected by the happy tears falling down his mother’s face. He felt a hard pat on the back and a strong hug.

“Congratulations man!” Finn exclaimed and quickly removed his hands. “Sorry. That was weird right?”

Ben looked at him “Yeah, just a little weird.”

“I might have had too much to drink waiting for the news. So excited my best friend and my old boss slash my almost killer... are having a baby. Life is so weird!”

“Alright Finn, I think you need some caf. Seriously, congratulations Kylo.” Rose said.

Leia took a step forward “What's his name?”

Ben looked to his mother "His name is...."

  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I choose the name because it means defender of men.
> 
> A HUGE thank you to [ Kate ](https://twitter.com/TheDinkum_Reylo?s=20)@TheDinkum_Reylo on Twitter for letting me use this gorgeous picture at the end of this chapter. Kate, if you read this, I hope you enjoy the story. :)
> 
> Thank you [ Sargeant Smut Binger 🦋](https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan) for being my Beta!

“Alexander Benjamin Organa Solo" Leia cooed holding her grandson. “He has your ears.” She smiled at him. “Definitely your hair. It is already so thick, and now that it's dry, it’s either very dark brown or black. From what I understand, you get that from Shmi Skywalker, although no one has a picture to confirm... You and Rey made a beautiful baby.” Leia doesn't know much about Shmi, nor much about Anakin's past. Even now as an adult, she still just sees her father as Darth Vader. She knows she should have learned more about him and talked to Ben when he was younger about the man who was once considered _The Chosen One,_ one of the many ways she feels she failed. With Snoke in her son's mind from the beginning, what chance did she have to keep her son from falling to the dark side? What’s done is done, and now in the present she can continue to try to fix their relationship.

Ben and Rey smiled at one another. Rey adjusted her robe as she walked around wearing her pajamas pants and a nursing tank.

“Look at his toes. He's going to be tall like me.”

Leia pulls back Alexander's blanket just a tad. “Oh yes! Look at those baby toes! Aahhh!”

Mitaka entered the room, and Ben gently took Alexander from Leia and brought him over. “Well done my lord and lady!”

Whispering to Mitaka “I told you I got her pregnant with a boy! I just loved seeing her scrunch her nose up thinking I was wrong.”

“That you did sir. How much do I owe you on this wager?”

Rey looked over “What was that? You knew the whole time? I knew I heard you tell Hux ‘I’m a man! I got her knocked up with a male heir as soon as the birth control implant came out!’ You said I dreamed that conversation! You are lucky you are cute and forgivable.”

“You owe me nothing Mitaka. Everything is good to go for the press report? They understand it’s just a few minutes correct?” Mitaka nodded. Ben looked down at his baby boy smiling. “Excellent. I think it’s time Rey, Alexander and I had some quiet time and to prepare to speak to the reporters. The galaxy is waiting to see my son.” He walked over to Leia, still cooing at his son. “We still need to discuss your findings on who attacked the First Order, the state of the Resistance... and I need your advice on another matter. I may be down here celebrating the birth of my son, but I am still Emperor. My job is never done.”

“Of course Ben. Let me know what time works best for you, and we will all have a meeting.”

They walked Leia and Mitaka out. Leia had the longest visit, staying while Finn, Poe, and Rose came in and then through Mitaka’s time. 

“I'm going to shower. I feel grimy from all the sweat. Here, I'm going to hug him before I go.” Taking their boy into her arms and smelling his sweet baby scent.

“You still look radiant. Leia said she can help with your hair… that is if you aren't tired of her yet.” He took off his shirt and cradled Alexander when she handed him back. Ben isn't exactly known for listening to unheeded advice, but Kalonia did suggest skin to skin with both parents.

“I did promise Rose she could help me with my hair. Although, you shouldn't make your mother sweat over the status of the Resistance.”

“The Resistance is dead. She needs to accept that. What are they fighting for? Does she want her name tarnished because she is too proud to disband them, to admit that we know what we are doing? What we have done is more than she ever did in the Senate. I know there will always be uprisings, but I will not have her continue to go against me.”

Rey placed a hand on his arm and kissed his cheek. “I don’t think she is against you darling. It may be a bit of pride in her way, but I think she will disband them. If you were still as dark as you were a few years ago, she would have been the only survivor.”

“They are only alive because of you.”

“Ah, I didn't make that choice. I asked you once to call off the attack that fateful night, and afterwards you made the rest of the decisions.”

“I thought she was already dead. That night... on the Supremacy…. I thought she was already. I led an attack against their fleet. I already destroyed the Raddus's hangar…. For a moment I thought I succeeded in killing Dameron…. Then as I was closing in on the bridge… I sensed her presence, as she sensed mine. I don't know why I was surprised to know she was there. Where else would she be? I wanted to push the trigger, but I didn’t. The two lieutenants flying behind me did… and I thought she was gone. For as long as I can remember, there was always a power struggle between us. Ever since I could voice my own opinion, we almost always had opposite opinions. But I always had a deep respect for her, and I think it’s where my stubbornness comes from. Han… Dad… he tried… I guess. There was never resolution after the many times we got into it. I sensed his fear so early on. I never understood until I found out the truth of our legacy. He was the first one to say he was scared I would become a monster. To this day, I don’t think either one of them knew I heard their arguments. I know he loved me... and I do… love him… but he really wasn't father material, and if you factor in how strong the force ran through me from the beginning... he had no chance to understand his only child. I’ll do my best to not fail our son and future children.” They rarely talked about his upbringing, especially Han. He is still haunted by his vicious act. At times, he can still feel his father's hand on his cheek.

“You have nothing to fear until he begins his temper tantrums. With our genetics combined, we are in trouble when it comes to that.” She winks at him before stepping into the fresher. Ben sat in a rocker and began to rock while admiring the little one in his large arms, watching the large yawn come out of the tiny babe's mouth. Every little movement fascinated Ben.

As Rey washed her hair, she couldn't help smile as she thought about their young one, amazed by how fast everything changed. He was just inside of her belly, moving around, one leg constantly kicking her. And now he is here and is just as perfect as she dreamed he would be. Although she knows Ben has his fears, he has already taken to fatherhood so naturally. She hasn't seen him brag as much as he had today since their wedding. She laughed remembering him holding her at one point during their reception “My wife! My beautiful wife! She kicked my ass, scarred my face and body, and she's mine!” She also hasn't seen him that drunk since their reception. She looked down at her still somewhat swollen belly, looking softer than before. She was still feeling the cramps as her uterus slowly shrank back down in size. Kalonia warned her it wasn't a pleasant feeling, but the pains would decrease. Her breasts were starting to ache as her milk was coming in, already tender from learning how to latch Alexander's little mouth for his meals. She turned off the water and sighed. She didn't want to dress up to have their pictures taken. Leia had told her earlier she didn't envy her having to get ready to present their son so soon. As a senator and princess, Leia was able to delay going to the press for a few weeks. As Empress, Rey's people wanted to see the heir she brought into the galaxy immediately. As she dried off she could hear Ben speaking to their son softly. It sounded like he was getting fussy; he must be hungry if her breasts had anything to say about it. She put her under garments on and a silken robe and walked into their room and giggled as she watched Ben change a diaper. As Ben snapped the last button on the cloth diaper she watched Alexander kick and stretch one of his legs with enthusiasm. “That is the movement I felt most! That little leg and foot!” His movements were slow, and he stopped kicking the one leg and stretched the other. Ben laid him in the bassinet and went to wash his hands.

“He is strong. It’s fun trying to wipe his butt while he kicks.” He kissed her forehead while he dried his hands and picked Alexander up. “Do you want to start getting ready? Or do you want to hold him?”

“I already called for Rose. You can have more time with him. You look so happy.”

“I am. I didn't think I could feel happier than the day you chose me… then during our wedding… and again when you confirmed you were pregnant.”

He heard a knock on the door and walked with Alexander to let Rose in. To his surprise a sober Finn was with her.

“Thank you for coming, Rose. She is in our bedroom. Finn…” He glanced around “Caf? Beer? Corellian Whiskey? Water?” The fuck was he saying?

“Hello little one!” She gasped as she looked at Alexander. “I figured you could use some guy time, and you can discuss manly things aside from diapers!”

Ben looked at Finn, and Finn just shrugged and mouthed “women.”

They both shifted uncomfortably and made small remarks about the weather. Ben looked down at the sleeping boy in his arms, noticing he is starting to push his little tongue out. He couldn't remember if that meant he was ready to nurse or if he was about to spit up. He slowly sat down on the couch as he caressed his son's face. “I actually have a proposition for you. As you may know, we are changing the Storm Trooper program. Rey and I have both been fighting to change Hux's program and have been met with heavy opposition for years, but, now that its finally changed I need someone like you to help take charge. You know what it’s like being in the program: what my soldiers need, what changes need to be made. You would be heavily paid of course and would need to leave the Resistance.” He suppressed the urge to add the Resistance was a waste of time.

Finn sat down dumbfounded. It took him a minute to process what he just heard. He had heard rumors that the First Order made significant changes to the Storm Trooper program, but, little information actually made it through. Someone was keeping information out. “I feel honored… I honestly need time to think it over. I'm not exactly a fan of you or the First Order, obviously. No offense… but I could actually.. help? Let me get back to you. Seriously… I have things to discuss with Rose and Leia.”

“You wouldn't happen to know who has been starting these futile attacks? I know you guys aren't starving.”

Finn shook his head. “I have nothing to offer.”

Ben studied him for a moment and adjusted Alexander. “How are your studies of the ancient Jedi texts coming along?”

“Half of it I cannot even read, some language I have never seen. And the rest… oh man.. I cannot keep my eyes open. You read them right? I know you were with Luke for years.”

“I, along with the other students, suffered through it. You are getting bored, restless. I can feel it. Maybe when Rey is recovered she can start training you.”

“If I leave the Resistance?”

“It would make things easier.”

They stared at each other. Both unmoving, faces stern, until Ben had to move Alexander again holding him to his chest. He felt the quick movements of his son's small head moving back and forth and mouth moving on him, trying to latch. “I think he is hungry….” He stands up and moves towards their room. “Sweetheart!”

While Ben and Finn were having their “manly talk" Rose helped put Rey's hair up after she dried it. Half of her hair was up in a bun with small braids woven throughout the bun. As Rose applied light makeup on Rey, at Rose's insistence, they talked briefly about their lives. Rey suspects Finn will be proposing to Rose any day with Rose's recollection of his “odd behavior" lately.

“Where do you think the two of you will settle if he does propose?”

Rose hadn't really thought about it. “I'm not sure. Everything just seems so uncertain now.”

“Uncertain? Is it uncertain because the two of you are realizing you are fighting for nothing? You sit here, friendly with us, not pointing out what the First Order is currently doing wrong and pretend we do not have knowledge of the small attacks on cargo. Do you know my husband will be offering Finn a position in the First Order?”

Rose quickly remembered her friend was in fact Empress of an order she used to hate. In the last three years so many changes have been made that she has found herself questioning what they were fighting for.

“I did not know that. That is so kind.”

“I don't mean to be blunt, but you two realize we are not here on vacation. Yes we had a baby, but we still have responsibilities. If we cannot get answers while we are here, our trust with you and the Resistance will be broken. The timing of these attacks are... interesting, don't you think?”

She heard Ben call for her before he entered the room. “My love, I'm sorry to interrupt, but he is looking for a nipple.”

She laughed and extended her arms “Awe, is my little prince hungry? We were just finishing up, but I can nurse him.”

“She looks lovely Rose. Thank you for taking the time to assist her. She has missed her time with you.”

Rey latched Alexander to her breast and covered herself out of modesty. Rose looked a bit perplexed after the conversation she just had with Rey.

“I miss our chats as well. I'm actually all done. Finn and I will be out of your way in just a minute.”

After Rose and Finn left Ben took his turn in the fresher while Rey nursed their youngling. He sensed unease coming from both Rey and Rose. He would ask her about it later. She's barely had a minute to herself aside from the fast shower she took earlier. He finished up and walked through their room using a towel to dry off his hair.

“I’ll never get tired of this view.” Rey grinned as she lightly patted Alexander's back to get him to burp.

“I’ll always be here for your viewing pleasure then." He smirked watching her cheeks turn pink. “After all this time, you still blush…. I let Finn know my offer. I am not sure if he will accept it though.”

“I brought that up with Rose earlier.”

“You seemed tense.”

“Well, as nice as it is to see everyone, I still feel discomfort from them. And the fact that they're still running their little operations after everything we have done to make things better. It's frustrating. I want to trust them, but…”

“Part of the reason I knew I could never go back, I was too far gone with the dark. They could never trust me after everything I did. They do trust you. They just needed to actually get to know you. Know you like I already knew you…. How long did you and Finn know each other? From Jakku to Starkiller Base? A few days? He barely knew you and really shouldn't have treated you like a traitor to their cause.”

“Oh he was upset because you bested him, and his first friend fell in love with the man who almost killed him. I understand where he was coming from. But, I had to work hard with you to stop your habits of terrorizing everyone. I knew the light was there; I just had to help spark it. And now you are more balanced. This whole, one must be completely light or completely dark is such shit. I hope as Finn progresses with his studies he will come to realize that.”

“I also offered lessons for you to teach him when you are recovered. My mother can only teach him so much. I think the only reason he hasn't gone to Skywalker is because he is afraid we will be able to track Skywalker down.”

“You still want to kill him?”

“Perhaps. Although, I do like proving that old man wrong every chance I get.”

He picked up a light blue shirt. “I am almost afraid to know what shade of pink Yuma would have picked if he was a girl…”

“Oh, I said no pink to begin with. I believe Yuma packed dark purple in case he was a girl.” Rey replied as he finished getting dressed. She carefully laid Alexander down to grab her outfit. “Yuma suggested I wear a compression belt to make my stomach less puffy.”

“When was this?”

“A few weeks ago. I don't want to. I just delivered our baby and don't even feel like getting dressed, let alone something to squeeze my stomach in.”

“You know one of the main reasons most of our people love you? Because when they see you, they can relate to you. They see themselves in you. Little girls and even little boys can look at you and say ‘She came from Jakku and is the most powerful woman in the galaxy. I want to be like the Empress.’ Expecting and new moms can relate to you now, by seeing you. Not someone that has to look perfect, although to me you are perfect.”

“And what is it that you love most about me?” She slipped her dress on and walked towards him to have him zip her dress.

“Everything. The fact that you came from nowhere and never let it beat you down. You never give up. You are the spark that keeps everything shining. Your spirit, your love, your kindness, your laugh…” He whispered in her ear as he zipped her dress. “My little scavenger.” She turned her head up to meet his lips. “Why did you fall for me?”

She grinned and jokingly replied “I knew you would turn eventually.” He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair as they heard a knock on their door.

“Come in.”

Mitaka entered and bowed. “Its time for the press conference. We informed them no more than ten minutes.”

“Thank you Mitaka…. There is something else… what is it?” Ben released his arms around Rey, and they walked towards him.

Mitaka paled and stood there…. Words trying to form… he then turned pink. “Doctor Kalonia…. Well... she said to tell you…. “StayofftheEmpressforatleastsixweeks.” He straightened his posture, turned beet red and looked to be anticipating a reaction. Rey covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing while Ben's shoulders began to shake from stopping his own laughter.

“Mitaka, you finally grew a pair. You can tell the good doctor I have only hugged and kissed her. I'm not a beast that will pounce my wife the first moment I get. We will be out in just a minute.” He turns to Rey "Ok, I might pounce on you when she says we can." Winking at her.

Rey picked up Alexander and came back over to Ben. He looked down at the two of them and smiled. As they went down the hall, they saw Kalonia looking a bit smug, passed by Finn, Rose, and Leia. They met Mitaka and Hux outside along with several reporters waiting patiently to get the first pictures of the new heir. Rey positioned their boy so the reporters could get a few pictures while they answered the typical questions. The questions of how is parenthood, does he sleep/eat well, how long was the labor, has the Emperor himself changed diapers, have they slept yet…. They both began to feel ten minutes was too long but tried to connect to their people to maintain the level of trust they have gained throughout the galaxy. Hux ended the conference at exactly ten minutes. If there was one thing good about him, he was precise and didn't have time for nonsense. They gave their thanks and waved goodbye to the reporters before Rey handed Ben the baby which caused the cameras to click more than before. Seeing their Emperor hold the baby really excited them. Hux rolled his eyes as he walked them back to the front door. Security was already escorting the reporters off property by the time the door closed behind them.

“There, now that should give you three a few days of peace. Security will keep the whole property clear should you feel the need to walk the grounds. We also have security droids flying over as this place is rather large… and we will continue to send our daily reports. Is there anything else you need before I go?”

“I'm sure that is everything. I will be in contact with you soon with an update on the status of the Resistance.”

“At this stage they are only hurting their own reputation. Of course if you want us to retaliate you may only just give the order.”

“While I admire the bloodlust, that won't be necessary. I’ll talk to you in a few days. Oh... have you held him yet?” Ben offers Alexander to Hux.

Standing there with his arms behind his back, moving his neck down to see the bundled babe. “Oh very handsome… oh you actually want me… to pick him up.” He awkwardly moved to pick him up and cleared his throat. “Ah, there, so small. Yep... it’s a baby. Oh, I can see your features my lor-" He stops as the baby silently spits up on Hux's arms “And there's the Empress… well, I’ll hand you back to your father now. Yes… spews like his Mother did.” Recalling the moment she accidentally threw up on Hux's arm before she knew for sure she was pregnant. He had offered a data pad to go over a few things and it happened. He promptly had Mitaka take her to medical and had to find Ben himself. After handing the baby back to Ben he quickly bowed and left.

“I almost feel bad for him.” Rey giggled.

“He will be fine. Now, I know I am tired, and I didn't do anything. You must be exhausted. You should rest. I’ll take care of him.”

“I’ll nurse him first before I rest.”

She crawled into their spacious bed, pillows stacked behind her, one pillow on her lap to help support the baby. Ben hands him to her and leaves for a moment, bringing in a glass of water with a straw and fresh fruit for her to eat. He holds the straw to her mouth after she latches the baby again then feeds her a piece of fruit. She smiles as she tastes the sweet berry. “I didn't realize how hungry I was. Thank you.”

“I don’t recall the last time you actually ate. Everything has just been so chaotic. Has it really been since we were on the Finalizer?” She nodded lightly stroking Alexander's hair. “I'm sorry. What else would you like to eat?”

“Mm no. The berries and Shuura fruit are perfect. Thank you.” She switched Alexander to the other breast. “Oh Maker my breasts are killing me.”

Ben bit his lip. He wanted to both make a joke and touch her at the same time. Neither would be a wise choice. He looked her over, still in awe of everything she just went through. “We might have some cold compresses to help.”

“You are too good to me. I’ll be fine. I'm sure I’ll be fine after I rest… I think he is done.” She handed their boy to Ben. “Could you please burp him? I'm so exhausted.”

“Of course. Rest. You deserve it.” He turned off the lights and closed their bedroom door and settled in their living room once again admiring their child.

  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [ Sargeant Smut Binger 🦋](https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan) for being my Beta!

The familiar sound of the Millennium Falcon broke through the evening sky flying towards the guest house Leia and other Resistance members were staying. Guest house is such a ridiculous term for how large it was. Smaller than House Naberrie but still large enough to be considered a mansion. Chewie grunted with frustration.

“Hey, we are here now ol' buddy. Don't you worry; you will meet their little guy soon.”

Chewie lightly growled a response.

“They didn't want to interrupt your time.” More growls “I know it was their first born!”

They flew from Kashyyyk as soon as they heard the news… All over the holonet, news stations, articles on datapads, even on the rarely sold newspapers. Through all of the commotion, the new parents forgot to personally contact Chewie. Another frustrated series of grunts from the Wookie.

“I know buddy. I know.”

Ben abruptly sat up in a sweat gasping for air. “I feel it as well.” Rey whispered. She had been up nursing their boy. “He is not happy with you.” She grinned.

Ben rubbed his face with his large hands. “How did I forget? That Wookie is going to kill me… or rip my arms out. Shit… Rey, protect me. Bat your beautiful eyes at him.” She laughs as he playfully grabbed her arm to plant kisses on her shoulder. “Calrissian is with him as well.” He looked at the doors that led to their massive balcony. “It is still dark. We have a few hours before they will come over.”

Rey leaned against him, brushing her cheek against his shoulder. “I feel bad that we forgot. He can't stay mad for long.” She sat back up, looking over the elegant features of her husband's face. “Try to rest.”

“I'll stay up with you. That way, if he is fussy, I can take care of him, and you get your rest.” Moving a strand of hair out of her face then glanced down at Alexander still nursing. “I'm a little jealous of him. What a perfect place to be.”

“You have never been good at sharing.” She quietly giggled before yawning. “Motherhood is going to be the death of me. I’ve never been so tired, even after the long days of scavenging on Jakku.” 

Alexander finally finished nursing. She brought him up to her shoulder, seeing the little dribble of milk going down his chin and patted him on the back to burp him. It didn't take long before an unbelievably loud burp came from the small child.

“Holy shit, is he ok? My son is a man already. How can someone so small make such a noise?” He reached over to lightly stroke his fingers down Alexander’s back.

“I bet he is feeling better now that its out.”

“Here, I'll lay him back down. You get comfortable and try to sleep.” He quickly got up and took the baby, rocking him slightly before laying him in the bassinet next to Rey's side of the bed.

Rey laid down on her side, facing towards Ben's side of the bed. She watched him climb back into bed and lay down before she scooted over more curling into him. She loved feeling his strong arms around her as she fell asleep. She also knew this usually helped him fall asleep faster. They both needed what rest they could get before the baby woke up again and before Chewie and Lando visit. 

  
  


After the sun rose, Leia walked out to the Falcon. Chewie quickly met her outside, giving her a big hug growling at her. “I missed you as well. How is Kashyyyk? And your son?” After a few mumbles and growls she smiled proudly with him. “That is exciting news! Chewie. I'm sorry no one contacted you.” A low rumble came from Chewie, and Leia laughed and looked up the boarding ramp seeing Lando slowly make his way down. His swagger not being what it once was. “Hello Lando. How was the flight?”

“This ol' piece of junk is running better than it was a long time ago. How are you, grandma?”

“Oh, I can never tire of that name!” She took a deep breath in. “I'm actually nervous." She paused for a moment. "It is time for the Resistance to end. However, a few stubborn members are causing trouble. Ben asked to speak with me later today to discuss a few matters. I just hope it’s not enough to ruin our relationship again. Especially now that I have a grandchild… Han would have been so proud.” Tears formed in her eyes, and she covered her mouth with her hand. 

She refuses to cry in front of anyone. Deep down, she had forgiven Ben, but nothing could take the pain away. The fact that she refuses to let anyone really talk about Ben killing Han sometimes surprises her. Some days, it’s easier to try to forget. Like she tried to forget how she sent Ben away, how that was the final straw for Han, and he left as well. How she had to pretend Kylo Ren was not Ben. She had to focus on tasks at hand to keep her mind occupied.

“Han did his best… Now I don't know much about the Force… but, I don't think Ben stood a chance against Snoke. A pity he didn't meet Rey sooner. Maybe that could have made a difference… or maybe she would have been turned as well…we'll never know. I'm sure the kid… well, I guess I can't call him that now. He has a kid, it will get confusing. Anyways, I'm rambling like the old man I have become. I can guarantee Ben is haunted by what he did. He is punishing himself more than anyone else can.” Chewie let out a small, sad growl in agreement. Chewie did confront Ben when talks opened up between the First Order and Resistance. Ben thought he would die in the Wookie’s grasp within minutes of their confrontation. To this day, Ben isn't sure why his life was spared; he didn't fight back against Chewie. He let the Wookie grab his throat and shove him against the wall hearing the loudest roars possible. Then again, Chewie also purposely missed his vital organs when he shot him with his crossbow on Starkiller Base.

“I know. Let’s get you two inside for some food before you meet the little prince. Oh, he is just adorable! Ben was absolutely the cutest baby ever, but Alexander is just absolutely, freaking adorable. No baby can compare.” Lando laughed and patted her shoulder as she went on and on about her grandson as they walked inside.

  
  


Back at the Naberrie house Rey moaned in pain and held her arms across her chest. Her milk was in, and she was in terrible pain. She carefully took her hands and felt the sides. 

“Rocks… it feels like rocks in there…. Ugh.” She wiped tears that she didn't feel stream down her face and sighed with frustration. 

How long were all the different pains throughout her body going to last? She grabbed her toothbrush and scrubbed her teeth, trying not to move as every moment caused pain through her whole body. She heard the baby start crying and stared at her reflection in the mirror, almost not recognizing herself. She sat down on the floor and began sobbing. She could hear Ben calming Alexander down and getting closer to the fresher. He opened the door and was startled to find her on the floor. He quickly got down next to her, carefully while holding the upset baby.

“What’s wrong? Are you hurt? Do you need Kalonia?”

She couldn't stop crying and kept shaking her head. She felt his hand behind her head and his lips on her hair. “Get back to bed sweetheart. You don't need to meet with anyone today. Rest.”

“Its only been a few days… everything hurts… he doesn't stop crying… I am so tired and feel so guilty for feeling this way…” She said between sobs.

“Don't feel guilty. It’s ok that you're tired, and the pain will hopefully subside. Do you want Kalonia here to check on you?”

“My breasts feel like boulders.”

He naturally looked down and noticed a size difference from when he first met her, through the pregnancy, and the last few days. “Kalonia said it will take weeks for the milk to even out to the baby's needs.”

“A few weeks? It fucking hurts so much. Feel, right here.” She took his hand and he could feel the swelling.

“I am probably about to piss you off, but I need you to breathe. Take a breath.”

“Ugh, don't tell me what to do.”

“Rey.” His tone deepened. He needed to get through to her.

She glared at him and took a deep breath.

“Rey, he needs you right now. Nurse him, pump the milk out, unless you want clogged ducts.”

“You read the books…”

“I did. It’s my job to help take care of you.”

“You're right. I'm sorry.” She stood up and walked back to their room and got back into their bed as instructed and waited for Alexander.

“I want you to just rest today. I know you have been anxious about taking him to the gardens for a walk, but they aren't going anywhere. When you feel better, we will go to the lake, the waterfalls, wherever you want.” He hands Alexander to her. She sniffled while taking care of their baby. “You are doing an amazing job; be patient with your body.”

“I can't believe you are mansplaining what is happening to me.”

“I keep offering to call the doctor here.”

“I know. Thank you.” He walked to their dining room and brought a tray of food back. He set it on the nightstand next to her and pulled up a chair. He cut her favorite type of muffin in half and gave it to her. “You spoil me.” She said as a smile took over her face.

“Anything is better than the food rations you grew up on. But, these always bring a smile no matter what mood you are in.” He softly smiled at her.

After a few bites she began talking over the last few days as if she wasn't just on the floor crying. Tired, hangry, and in pain. He didn't envy how she must be feeling.

She watched as he got ready. Although they were talking, he was obviously running through the scenarios of meeting up with Chewie and Lando. She watched as he chewed his cheek and ran a hand through his hair as he looked out the clear doors to the balcony. She watched as his facial expressions changed from slight fear, to calm, to anger, to calm again as they talked about the Resistance, and a few other things he wanted to discuss with his mother later, to when they felt they needed to get back to their ship. Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of BB-9E coming through it’s own little door, beeping at themannouncing the guests had arrived. Ben blew air out of his mouth and bit his lip before picking Alexander up. Rey started to move out of bed.

“Rey, I'm serious. Today, just rest. We won't be gone long. Read, watch a movie, pump some milk, sleep, something. I think you should try to relax. Especially since we will be out for a short time.” He was very insistent she relax… although he could see the frustration building in her face. Rey isn't one to relax. He grinned. “I read of another way to help relieve the pain. I could help get the milk." He gave her a mischievous grin. 

Although he was joking, she felt her cheeks turn pink. That did the trick. She was so shocked by what she heard she couldn't stay mad at him.

“I'll be fine. The pump and the baby will be sufficient enough.” Trying not to smile “You won't survive the next six weeks.”

“If I survive this visit, I'll survive the six weeks for you. Wish me luck.”

“Oh, I think you need more than luck.”

He quickly made his way to the main sitting area in the house. Lando and Chewie stood up, Chewie looked like he was about to snarl at Ben but stopped after seeing the young one in his arms. Instead he went off on quieter growls, lecturing Ben on not letting him to come back for the arrival of their young pup.

“Chewie, I know-"

“Don't you interrupt him, you spoiled, entitled, arrogant, pain in the ass prince, Emperor, whichever title. After everything you pulled the last- hell how many years has it been?” Lando slowly made his way over, just as he had walked to Han at Cloud City and gave Ben a hug. “I've been wanting to say that for a while, but I still love ya kid. Ben. We have a new kid in town now. Look at him. He _is_ a prince!”

Chewie came over still grunting. Ben raised Alexander a little higher, and Chewie growled more. 

“I am NOT hiding behind my son, I'm lifting him so you can see him better! Alright, you both made your point. Rey's labor just accelerated faster than we anticipated, and I lost track of time. Didn't you say something similar to my father years ago? I think you are losing your mind old man.”

Chewie bent down admiring Ben's “pup". Lightly touching Ben's ear and comparing their features before ruffling Ben's hair. Ben missed his mask during this moment. 

“There's a lot of Rey in him as well.” Ben said to Chewie.

“How is she feeling?” Lando asked as he looked over the child.

“She's actually in pain today. I keep asking if she wants the doctor to come by, but she is refusing.”

Chewie shuffled through a bag and brought out some herbs explaining they can help with her healing and make strong milk for his pup.

“I'll be sure to give it to her. She will probably be more ready for guests tomorrow. She wanted to come down, but I want her to take care of herself. She's more overwhelmed than she will admit.”

“It is definitely a Solo trait to fall for strong willed women. I'm sure your mother would be more than happy to talk to her.”

“I will be seeing her later today, and I planned on having her visit Rey.” He let Chewie hold Alexander. His mind going back to when he was young, climbing all over Chewie laughing while the Wookie would pretend to almost fall over.

“Yes, she told us earlier she was meeting you about the Resistance. Ben, I gotta say, when I heard Kylo Ren became Supreme Leader, I almost felt like we were falling back to the dark times. But, you, you and Rey… you really made some serious changes out there…. Now the Resistance.”

“Their cause is dead. I hope my mother realizes this.” His face and tone were no longer friendly. “Is there anything else I need to know before I talk with her?” Lando looked over at Chewie Who shrugged at him and brought Alexander back to Ben. “Chewie?”

Lando sighed. “Look, you didn't hear it from me. But, we feel Poe might have been feeling a little itchy and-"

“Fucking Dameron again?! She brought him here. He stood in front of me-"

“Now we don't know for sure.”

“I'll find out soon enough. You might want to decide who your allegiance goes to soon. Rey and myself or a dying cause.”

“Hey, can I hold him before you walk away?” Lando said grinning while reaching for him.

Ben blinked a few times. He was used to his men shutting up, but here's Calrissian not giving a shit. His nostrils flared but reluctantly handed the baby over. “Are there any talks of harming my family?”

“Not that I am aware of. And you can trust me, and trust Chewie and of course your mother… we wouldn't let that happen… and we would let you know.” He smiles down at Alexander. “Ben, Ben, Ben, you are a father now. Girls are going to be falling for him when he is older… even if he is, dare I say shy like you?”

“Ugh, not this shit again.” Ben groaned. Chewie could be heard laughing and then mumbling.

“Ok, maybe shy isn't the right word. But, it all worked out.” He handed Alexander back to Ben. “We are going to go back. We will see you later ki- Ben.”

Ben watched the two leave and lightly bounced Alexander as he walked back to their room. Giving him soft kisses on his forehead. He placed the bag of herbs Chewie gave him on their dining table and walked into their bedroom. She was sound asleep, and so was the baby. He laid Alexander down in the bassinet and sat down on a chair on the balcony. He took a deep breath and went into a meditative state as he began to process the situation. 

The Resistance's small attacks were really nothing, possibly a test, but he couldn't let this go on. The First Order and Resistance signed a peace treaty nearly two years ago. Ben anticipated trouble from them eventually (aside from their disruptions before their wedding ceremony) but did not expect things to start up so soon. He was pissed over Poe's possible involvement. At the same time, he wasn't surprised he could be involved. Poe constantly made impulsive decisions, and once he decided he didn't like something, he committed to disliking whatever it was one hundred percent. He remembered when they were kids how competitive they were against each other. Ben felt early on Poe trying to connect to his own parents, especially after Poe's mother died. He felt sorry for him but ultimately jealous because the attention Poe would get came without being compared to a monster, without whispers of a dark legacy taking over. Now, here he is again, the son his mother never had, still trying to take away what is his. His legacy is not to be touched. His first instinct is to finally rid himself of Dameron’s existence, but Rey… she wouldn't allow it, constantly trying to find more peaceful solutions… it eventually led to many arguments when she first joined him. He sighed and opened his eyes. Meditation would not come this afternoon. He couldn't let himself turn back into the monster he once was. Especially now that there is an innocent child in his life now. Ben will not fail him.

Rey quietly walked up to Ben, lightly placing a hand on his shoulder while breathing in the fresh Naboo breeze, overlooking the lake. He placed a hand upon hers and looked up. 

“We will get to the bottom of this my love. For an Emperor, you do worry a lot.” She softly said to him.

“It was easier when I didn't feel any emotional conflicts. As torturous as it was being Snoke's apprentice, being devoid of emotion made it easier striking down those who opposed the First Order. I didn't care about the consequences.”

“You weren't really living then. I know you also like challenges. You don't want everything to be so simple. I see you itching sometimes, waiting for someone to go against us. You do miss the battlefield. At the moment though, this is not worth going into war.”

”I take it you slept well then? And, I wouldn't immediately go to war… per say. I'm just fucking done with Dameron and all his shit.”

”Poe? Are you sure?” She watched as he lightly shook his head no. “Take a breath. You are working yourself up. Wait until you speak with Leia.” She hummed a little. “I am looking forward to recovering. We could train to your heart’s content. I love that look in your eyes… as you fight…”

He peered up at her. “I do have the knights to train with. I'm afraid we will have some work to do with you before you will be ready to take on my advances with the lightsaber. I'm sure that won't take long, especially as you look like you will kill me where I sit at this very moment. I'm just saying, it’s been months since you've held your lightsaber… you know, we really need to get you your own Kyber crystal and build your own. My grandfather's cannot be yours forever.” He stood up, towering over her, looking into her annoyed eyes. “I do love your fighting spirit. Come inside for a moment, Chewie brought you some herbs. He said it can help you heal faster and “produce stronger milk for your pup"… so if you want to give that a try…”

She bit her lip at the thought of him training with his remaining knights. Those who remained faithful to Ben. She killed one of his knights after he attacked her while she was unarmed after Ben had announced she would be his wife and Empress. They cornered her on the Finalizer while she and Ben had been trying to fix Anakin's lightsaber. After a frustrating time trying to repair it, they decided to stop and let off some steam in the training room. Ben stayed behind to deal with a call that came as they were leaving their room. They found out that was part of the trap when the knights decided she was a distraction to the Supreme Leader. Ben had killed one when he found them; she quickly summoned his saber and impaled the knight she was fighting. He almost killed all six of his knights then and there…

“That was very kind of Chewie to bring me such a lovely gift to help me.”

”It was just a thought. I won't have the knights anywhere near here.” He sensed her apprehension over mentioning the knights.

”Good.” They stared at each other for a moment.

“You look really hot when you're upset.”

She smiled and rolled her eyes as she walked in. “I'm getting the implant back in as soon as Kalonia says it’s safe for me.”

“Go to her for one now and get in a bacta tank. I’ll be here ready to go.” He put some of the loose herbs in a small strainer and boiled water.

“No, I don’t think I will.” She smiled at him. “I think I'll have you beg for me for when it is time.”

Ben swallowed hard; his pupils were blown wide; he could feel himself getting hard. “I think we should change the subject...”

”Why? Alex won't wake up for a little longer." She walked over to him, turned off the stove, and took his hand walking him to the couch. “Your meeting isn't for another hour… I can relax you. Just because I cannot have fun doesn't mean you need to go without.”

Who was he to deny his empress? She got on her tip toes and kissed him, pushing her tongue in his mouth while undoing his belt. He let his pants fall then underwear too and quickly kicked them out of the way while trying to not disrupt their passionate kiss until she pulled away and pushed him to sit down on the couch. She bent over him looking into his dark eyes before nipping his lips and unbuttoning his shirt. She slowly began a trail of kisses down his scar beginning above his eyebrow, down his cheek, jaw, neck, and chest. Her hands caressed up and down his arms before lightly going down his chest, following her as she gave his member a deliberately slow lick at the tip. Tasting the salty precum that began to leak out. Ben deeply inhaled reaching for her. Her hands sprawled out on his hips before bringing one down to stroke him once, twice and finally licked the length of his shaft from one end to the other. She felt one of his hands on the side of her head. He noticed she felt hot to the touch. His fingers getting tangled in her hair before she wrapped her mouth around him and went down. His grip on her hair tightened and leaned his head back resisting the urge to thrust into her mouth. Feeling her go up and down over and over again while trailing her tongue up and around his length he began to moan. He took deep breaths as she quickened her pace for a bit before slowing down. feeling her suck harder. She released him and slowly licked the large vein protruding out before teasingly slipping her lips over the head once more. He wasn't going to last much longer. Both hands were tangled in her hair, feeling her bob up and down again. 

“Rey… ah fuck… I'm going to…” He felt her suck harder as he came in her mouth, swallowing his spend; his hands and fingers were so tight around her hair he slowly let go as he let another deep breath leave his body. She grinned up at him as she grabbed his hands, pulling them out of her hair. Her hands felt like fire.

“Do you feel better now?” One eyebrow was raised as she smirked at him.

His breathing was still deep as he composed himself “Yes…” and pulled her up giving her light kisses, tasting the remaining saltiness in her mouth before she pulled away and stood back up. 

As she walked back to the kitchen he buttoned his shirt and put his briefs and pants back on. Buckling his belt he walked behind her, bending down to kiss her neck. Why did her neck feel warm? “I am glad you are feeling better. Not just for you to go down on me. I really am relieved to see you smiling again.” He pulled a cup down for her to step the herbs she boiled the water for. He searched her eyes, not seeing signs of discomfort.

She smirked and suppressed a laugh. “Hopefully these herbs do help. I hate that I have been feeling tired and in pain. But, I hate seeing you worry, even though you look hot as hell when you are in a bad mood.”

They heard Alex begin to whimper; Ben went to retrieve him. Rey loved how attentive Ben was, hearing him softly speak to their son, how small he looked in Ben's arms, watching as his long fingers softly caress their son's face.

“Here Ben, I can feed him now… you need to go meet with your mother. I have a feeling there will be multiple meetings, and I plan on joining them. When they happen.” She walked Alexander to the balcony and turned back to smile at Ben. “We will always present a united front. It is time for the Resistance to end.”

Ben could feel his pride swelling looking at Rey. She made a strong, kind Empress and still ruled with an iron fist. Even before they first touched hands, he knew he wanted her by his side. They were simply meant to be.

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I cannot say thank you enough for all the kind reviews and kudos! You all are so sweet!
> 
> Thank you [ Sargeant Smut Binger 🦋](https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan) for being my Beta!

Leia stood by a large window overlooking the massive lake, watching the distant birds as they flew over the sparkling ripples of the water, the way the nearby flowers swayed in the breeze. The Naberrie House always had a variety of flowers throughout the terraces, balconies, and gardens. Each generation would change some of the arrangements in the varieties of flowers. Such as the Adeniums that were added shortly after Ben’s and Rey's wedding. A desert rose mainly in pinks and reds. For the wedding, they were mostly red Adeniums, red roses, white nightbloomers, along with sweet smelling gardenias. Rey loved the sweet scents, and Ben made sure his Empress would have a say in every detail of their wedding and not just ideas from the older has beens of the First Order that he hadn't weeded out yet. Their opinion of the wedding was to be similar to a military ceremony. Which is why they also hired wedding planners, and made sure the wedding planners helped design the perfect wedding for their future Emperor and Empress with Rey's approval. Now at their house, varieties of the flowers from the ceremony were added to the already impressive collection. She heard Ben's footsteps and turned to greet him. He quickly stopped and took a deep breath. Looking over his mother, he really noticed she was looking older and more frail. He sometimes wondered if his leaving the Jedi temple aged her faster. The attack on the Raddus certainly didn't help. Or would she have looked like this if none of this happened? If he wasn't corrupted by the Dark side.

“Thank you for coming.” He finally said almost at a loss for words.

“Thank you for having me.” She smiled at him.

He gestured towards the couches. “Please sit down. I want to get straight to the point.” They sat at opposite couches and stared at each other before sitting. She sat at the edge of a cushion, hands clasped in her lap while he sat back against the back of the couch, his right ankle sat on his left knee, his arms up on the back of the couch until he moved his right hand to his chin as he thought for a moment. He knew what he wanted to say, but for some reason wished he lounged in the large chair instead. It was more comfortable. “Where does your alliance fall now? How much longer will you keep the Resistance going?”

She took a breath and looked at the floor. “I know… I know it is time to end it.”

“But?”

He immediately interrupted.

“But how will I know that my men and women will be safe? That they won't immediately be executed or thrown in jail for the rest of their lives?”

“We signed an agreement almost two years ago, that if you relinquish the Resistance, they will be free to go. Even before the contract, we stopped our pursuit of the Resistance. It would have been too easy to finish it. And you still believe I would go against my word? Have I ever lied to you?” His hand dropped from his face as he glared into her old eyes.

“No… you have always been very straight forward with me, and I can guess anyone else you encountered.”

“So why fight it? I feel like your pride is getting in the way.”

“It very well may have been my pride, but, I do agree the time has come.”

“And who are the Resistance members making their pathetic attacks? You know, on the cargo ships recently? Some of those were on their way to Eadu. The population is still small, and the people are largely forgotten. Rey is determined to make sure the orphanages and homeless shelters on that planet are well supplied. Another was going to Cantonica; one of the many places we had to put a stop to child labor and trafficking. It's mostly known for Canto Bight and the elite that go to play there. And when you follow the money trail, that’s where you find the smugglers, the slave traders, and traffickers. I can go on and on about where these simple cargo ships were going and how it has disrupted food and medical supplies for the citizens that are not on anyone's radar. Like Jakku, where Rey had to suffer from an early age until she came across BB-8. Planets that have been ignored for too long, under the Senate and Empire. I want to know who you are protecting.”

”That I'm not sure I can give you. Its complicated.”

”Complicated because it’s your best pilot running the show? Go on, say it.” He waited for an answer and grew angry when she refused to answer. “You fight so hard to help him. Even now… you refuse to admit that it's him.”

”I'm not protecting him-"

”Then what is it? Pardon me if I am already tired of you defending him. I’ve had to hear you sticking up for him, praising him for most of my life…” He stopped, he needed to compose himself, needed to focus. “You know what… I'll give you a week to make your decision. And I do want you and that fucking pilot back here to discuss this further.” He felt a chill run through him; his body had an ache go through as well. He turned toward the staircase but saw nothing. But something… something he couldn't figure it out again.

”I'm sure we can give you the answers before the week is out. Now… How is Rey?”

His voice was barely above a whisper. “I think she is still in pain, even though she insisted she felt better. The part of the bond where we can physically feel what the other is feeling is still shut off. It’s one of the earlier things we got control of when she took my hand… and even now, she won't open that part of the bond. I want to help her.” He didn't want to speak to Leia anymore, but maybe he could have her find out if Rey really is feeling better. He thought she was better as she impulsively went down on him earlier (not that this was uncommon before the pregnancy), but as he recovered from his orgasm he sensed she may have had a fever, and he felt guilty for enjoying her mouth and tongue on him.

”Can I see her and Alexander?”

Ben quickly stood up. “Yes, she's probably done nursing.” As angry as he was at his mother, he wanted someone to look and speak with Rey, someone Rey would actually talk to if she wouldn’t tell him what’s wrong. He couldn't ignore this feeling that something was possibly wrong. Or, he really is worrying about too much like Rey stated.

”Well. What are we waiting for?” She stood up and began walking to the stairs. “Let’s go.” As they made their way up the grand staircase Leia glanced up at her son. “There's something else you want to ask me? Right?”

Without looking back down at his mother, determined to get to his room. “That will depend entirely on your decision in a few days.” He opened the doors to the room and saw Rey sitting on the floor with Alexander, watching the little feet and legs kick and stretch. Small, chubby arms making jerky movements. He quickly walked to her and knelt beside her, kissing her forehead. “I’m getting a shower. My mother is here to see the two of you.” He quickly walked into their room and shut the door. Rey glanced across their large living space from the bedroom door to the main door near their little kitchenette, which was just a small room enough to boil water or have a droid prepare a few meals when they didn't want to go to their main dining room. They insisted on keeping a relatively small staff. Rey wasn't used to having a staff, and Ben didn't like it nor trusted having a full staff at his house they only visit a few times out of the year. She saw Leia admiring the little babe next to her. Rey glanced down at her son.

“Are you ready to see your grandmother?” She laughed as Alexander moved his little body more and blinked his wide brown eyes. “He is more active today. Definitely Ben's eyes.”

Leia walked over, forgetting her anxieties from her tense conversation with Ben and got on the floor with them. “Oh he sure does have Ben's eyes. And how are you feeling today?”

Rey laid down on the floor tucking an arm under her head still watching her son. “I'm fine.” She felt Leia's soft hand on her forehead.

“I may be old, but I am not blind. You are pale, and by touch, I would say a fever is coming on. Rey, take something for it.”

“I tried to drink a tea made of herbs Chewie brought… but…”

“That's definitely an acquired taste! I couldn't finish a cup after I had Ben.” She laughed. “How is he? Ben?”

Rey glanced up at Leia. “He is probably more tired than usual because he has been waking up with me during the middle of the night feedings. I hate to sound rude, but you know the situation with the Resistance isn't helping. You are letting something, something you feel minor happen, and wanting to wait to see how we react? Ben feels you are always going to be against him. It’s not fair. He's your son; he isn't the monstrous Kylo Ren that you feared years ago. He is balanced now! However, I do understand it is still hard to trust him, especially for your people who follow you. I can trust him because I know him. How many men and women did you kill? Directly by your hands or by your own orders? You once believed in his Light, or at least that is what you told me shortly after I met you, before I was sent to Luke. What has he done wrong recently? Is he another Snoke? Has he become his former master? Are you feigning your trust just so you can get close to my child? I won't have it if you are. And neither will Ben.”

Leia looked at her daughter in law. She loved that Rey was Ben's other half. Ben and Rey were so similar and understood what the other had gone through despite how different their upbringings were. “No, I’m not pretending. I just have to go about this delicately. You have to understand we still have a lot of people who don't trust him and still feel betrayed by you.”

”How can anyone, aside from Finn, feel betrayed by me? I was on base for just a short amount of time. Enough to get cleaned up, put fresh clothes on, help Chewie load the Falcon, and say goodbye to an unconscious Finn. If they feel betrayed, it’s because someone exaggerated my abilities at the time.” They heard Ben enter again, his hair still damp, wearing all black. Rey knows she won't see any other color on him now that the press conference is over, and his mood is quickly darkening with his mother's stubbornness. “It's getting late Leia; we will talk when you are ready to bring Poe and anyone else to get these discussions finished.”

”Yes of course. I still wish you would take something for the pain. I’ll see you guys soon. Ben, walk with me.” Her tone was somewhat strict. He may be Emperor, but she was still his mother. Clearly annoyed he simply nodded before glancing to Rey as they left the room. They quietly walked down the staircase leading to the front doors. “She either has a fever or she is going to develop one. Ben, you need to talk some sense into her. A simple painkiller can help with the fever and pain. It can also help determine if there is something else going on with her.”

”I thought she felt warm earlier. Did she say anything else?”

”Not about her. You two make a strong team; if I didn't know any better, I would say the two of you rehearsed these conversations.”

His mouth twitched upward. “No, we definitely did not rehearse anything. We will see you later.” He watched her go to the cruiser waiting out front. Someone was waiting outside for her the whole time. He was surprised it wasn't the prized flyboy. Kylo hated him so…. Ben took a deep breath trying to push the thoughts out of his mind. He made his way back to Rey who was still laying on her side on the floor. He knelt down by her side and moved her hair past her neck. She was pale, and the back of her hair stuck to her neck. “Rey, take something please. You are not looking well.”

”Ben please, I just want to sleep. I’m fine.”

Ben pursed his lips before he let out an aggravated sigh. He picked Alex up and placed him in the bassinet near the couch. Then picked Rey up and carried her to their bed.

”I'll wake you when he's ready for milk.” He wasn't sure she heard him. He left their door open and sat next to the bassinet and turned on a datapads, going over the daily report from Hux and Mitaka. Mitaka! He immediately grabbed his comm unit and waited for Mitaka to respond.

“Sir?”

”Mitaka, I want some of our medical team down here as soon as possible, and as quietly as possible. I also want you and General Hux to arrive with them.”

”Right away sir… if I may ask, is everything ok?”

”Just precautions. I also need some of our other generals for discussions with the Resistance.”

”We shall be down there shortly then sir, anything else?”

”That is all.” He ended the call and continued going over the reports, relieved Hux hasn’t actually ruined anything… yet. He heard a small shuffle in the bassinet and looked down to see two small, dark brown eyes looking around. “Hello there little one.” Reaching in, brushing a finger along his child's chin hearing a coo respond to the touch. “Did you have a good nap? Your mommy is resting, but we can have our time before we wake her.” 

He set the datapad down and picked Alexander up. One large hand supporting his child's neck and head, the other on his back and he softly swayed him back and forth holding him. “You like that movement? Just wait until you take your first flight. Well, you might not enjoy breaking through the atmosphere, your ears will pop… but you can feel yourself flying… maybe I'll teach you to be a pilot.” 

He felt a little silly, carrying on a one sided conversation with a boy that is just days old, but it felt natural. He moved Alexander to the crook of his arm and stood up, walking around with him, telling him stories of Rey and how good of a pilot she was as well. His attention quickly went towards outside as he heard a few of their command shuttles arrive. “Let’s go greet our guests.” He walked holding Alexander to his chest as he met his generals, soldiers, and medical staff out front saluting him.

”Well done Mitaka. That was fast. General Hux, I am happy with the reports. You've left nothing out?”

”No sir, I included everything that has been sent to me and everything we have gone over since your departure to Naboo.”

”Excellent. BB-9E will show you and your men to your rooms here. I hope that our meeting with Organa will be soon.”

”Yes sir. We will be ready. And what of those who are violating our contract?”

”Let’s see how this plays out. No one died; theft is hardly a good reason to execute them. They know the galaxy is watching. With the birth of my son, they are trying to provoke me into retaliation. We need to be careful about this. Though I want nothing more to finish them off right here and now.”

“I completely agree, my lord. They think we would be swift in retaliating, like we had before. This is, perhaps the first time I think waiting would be beneficial for us. They cannot sway public opinion that fast. Let them continue to hurt their reputation. Then, when the time is right… er… if the time is right.. we will end their cause.”

”I’ll leave you all so you may get settled, except I need Doctor Leven and his medical droid to come with me.”

Doctor Leven and the droid immediately followed Ben. “Sir. Is this about the Empress?”

”Yes.”

”The first week of postpartum recovery is usually uncomfortable my lord-"

”Spare me the lecture. The Empress has a fever. She is stubborn and refuses to take anything. I want you to convince her to take something. That way if it’s something as simple as a fever, it will be taken care of. But, should there be another issue, we need to know.”

They walked into Ben and Rey's rooms. After Ben settled Alex in the bassinet he went to wake Rey. “Rey, I need you to wake up" he whispered in her ear. Her eyes slowly opened, and she turned to look at Ben. “Doctor Leven is here.” Her brows furrowed. “Just let him see you.” He stood up and looked at the doctor.

Leven walked over and knelt down beside the bed. “Empress, I will be taking your temperature. I also need to know any other discomforts you have had.” The med droid gave the doctor an instrument, and he promptly scanned her. “Yes sir, she has a decent fever. Are you drinking liquids?” She merely nodded and winced in pain.

“Everything hurts. I felt ok earlier. Where's Alexander?” She sat up, and Ben softly put a hand on her shoulder.

”He's right here. Don't worry about him for the moment.”

Doctor Leven pulled out a small syringe. “This will lower her temperature and reduce the pains. She could be having mild discomforts due to her past medical history. The malnourishment she suffered could have prevented her from even conceiving. Of course, let me know if her condition worsens. Now, my lady, please hold still. Your arm will be tender.”

”Ugh, don't you have a pill?” Rey stared at the syringe.

”This will work faster.” He quickly stuck the needle into arm. Ben glared at Leven. “Its better when they don't see the needle coming. I do remember how anxious she was during all her bloodwork after all. If that will be all, I will take my leave and check on her tomorrow morning.”

He bowed and left with his droid.

Ben looked down at Rey and saw her beautiful face pouting at him. He tried to suppress a laugh. “Don't look at me like that. I hate seeing you like this.”

”Lay next to me?”

”Of course.” He kicked his boots off and climbed into bed next to her; sitting up he pulled her into his arms. She settled against his chest, wrapped an arm across him. “Now sleep.” She nodded and quickly fell asleep shortly after. Ben leaned his head back and closed his eyes, drifting to sleep.

It was a few short hours later that they were woken by BB-9E. Alex cried out as the droid's beeps startled the quiet room.

”What do you mean Leia and some of the Resistance are here? What the fuck? Doesn't that woman know how to call? Tell them we will meet with them after my son is fed. Inform General Hux.” They were both in a deep sleep when the droid barged in. Looking over at Rey as she began to feed Alex he noticed some color had returned to her face. “I'm surprised he slept so long.”

”Me too. Ben, I will be coming to this meeting.” He was about to argue, but he knew the look on her face. And after he made her receive pain relievers he knew he would not change her mind.

After Alex nursed, Rey got dressed and Ben helped put her hair up. An updo with simple Alderaanian braids. After he finished with her hair he leaned over and kissed her cheek, noting she wasn't as warm as she was earlier. “You look beautiful.”

She looked down blushing. “Thank you. Are you ready?” She turned around and moved some of his hair out of his face. She usually tried to tuck his hair behind his ears, but he always stopped her. He grabbed her hands and placed kisses in her palms.

“Yes.” He nodded and put his boots back on while she grabbed their son and they made their way downstairs. Ben held Alex in one arm and held Rey's hand in the other. They've been waiting for this day since the moment she took his hand. Though, they didn't know what the outcome would be. When they entered the room they saw General Hux, Mitaka, and a few more First Order lieutenants and generals on one side of the room, Leia, Poe, Rose, Finn, Lando, Chewie, and just a few people they didn't know on the other side, and one didn't need the force to feel the tension in the air. All members of the first order immediately bowed to their Emperor and Empress, while on the Resistance side Leia, Rose, and Lando greeted them with smiles. Poe stood with his arms crossed, Finn looked more relaxed but Rey could feel conflict within him. Finn was nervous about something. Rose couldn't help herself and was just short of skipping over.

“May I hold him?” Her face beaming at Rey and Ben. Rey smiled up at Ben as he handed Alex over to Rose as she squealed in delight carefully cradling him.

“Everyone, please make yourselves comfortable.” Ben glanced around the room.

As everyone took a seat Poe remained standing. “Nawh. I'm good.”

“Poe sit your ass down.” Both Leia and Lando stated unison, followed by a gruff ‘alright' from Poe.

Rose sat near Rey and Ben; that way they could see their baby during the meeting. BB-8 beeped loudly and dashed across the room, rolling around near Rey. She bent down happily to greet him.

”It is good to see you too.” More happy beeps from the droid. “Yes, I've missed you too. Your antenna is bent… again" She begins to fix the antenna. “I think you bump into walls just to have me fix this. There we go. Is that better?” BB-8 beeped and rolled away, stopping just to look at BB-9E. It was like watching two cats meeting for the first time. Slow and cautious rolling, far away from one another.

”Thank you for seeing us on such short notice at such a late hour.”

Leia began, looking at her son.

”Thank you for just dropping by, unannounced." Ben responded. Rey squeezed his hand grinning. “I can only guess that you have come to a decision? Considering the hour and that we just spoke?”

”Yes. We have.” Leia took a deep breath and looked to the floor. Rey looked over at Ben as he tensed up. His jaw tight, his dark eyes narrowing at his mother. “I have come to-"

”No! I can't do this! Leia, we cannot do this!” Poe jumped up. Ben and Rey immediately stood and everyone slowly got out of their seats. “We are supposed to stop tyranny, not let it continue. He may be your son, but I cannot sit here while you surrender.”

Ben smirked “Tyranny? Really? Are you blind or just arrogant? What do you hope to accomplish now? Because last I checked, Rey and I reformed the First Order and have started bringing real peace and justice to the galaxy.”

Mitaka took a cloth out of his pocket and began to dab sweat that grew on his forehead. How did someone like Mitaka end up in the First Order? He, along with just about every other set of eyes looked back and forth between Ben and Poe.

”Listen here asshole. I don't trust you, the First Order, or your wife. How do we know she really is here free by your side? She changed sides so fast, went to a man who killed kriff knows how many, his own father, will kill Luke Skywalker the first chance he gets. I bet you tricked her into joining you and now you are producing powerful heirs to turn into Dark side users.”

”Do you know how insane you sound right now?” Rey pipes in.

“I'm not the one who got fucked into submission. So, I think I'm pretty sane!” An audible gasp and murmur could be heard throughout the room. Ben immediately began to go towards Poe, ready to kill him with his bare hands until Rey grabbed his arm.

”You dare speak to the Empress in such a manner? You filth.”

”We all know you called her a whore as well Hugs.”

”Shit Poe, shut up.” Finn stepped in between Poe and Ben. “This isn't what Leia wanted.”

”Listen to your friend Dameron. My patience with you is nearly gone.” Ben didn't know how much longer he could hold back. He barely felt Rey's hand on his arm. Rey herself wanted to hurt Poe. She felt cold and angry.

”Finn, the one thing Leia didn't want was that prick right over there.”

Rey's grip on Ben's arm tightened as he went to advance on Poe again. This time both Resistance and First Order were going towards Poe. Leia, surprisingly fast, beat everyone and slapped him across the face.

”Never speak of my son like that again. Keep quiet or get out. Everyone sit down.” Poe slumped down into a chair, Chewie, Lando, Finn, Rose followed. Leia lifted a brow at those in First Order uniforms. “Now.” The men glanced at one another and then their Emperor who had fire in his eyes. Noting the missing lightsaber, probably the only reason why the rebel was still alive. They slowly sat down, watching their leaders who didn't notice them obeying his mother like chastised children.

Rey gasped loudly, using her free hand to grab her stomach, eyes shut in pain “Ben…” and she fainted. Ben quickly caught her and knelt down holding her, moving her face towards him calling her name, checking her pulse and breathing.

“Call for Doctor Leven!” He saw blood was beginning to pool around her. Where was she bleeding? “Now!” Panic gripped his deep voice as he held her. He could barely hear the fast pace of footsteps of the men and women already surrounding them, let alone the whole medical team Leven had brought down. All he could hear was his own pulse in his ears. “Rey?! Come on sweetheart; don't leave me! Don't leave us!”

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [ Sargeant Smut Binger 🦋](https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan) for being my Beta!

“Breathe, just breathe Rey!” Ben shouted helplessly, already started chest compressions on Rey as his medical officers ran in. Doctor Leven began running scans across her body. Leia quickly escorted everyone but Rose out. She let Rose keep holding Alex as she knew Ben trusted her. Ben bent over to blow air back into Rey's mouth then she took a long, painful breath. One of the corpsmen cautiously asked Ben to step back as he put an oxygen mask on her to help with the airflow.

“What’s happening to my wife?” Ben looked at Doctor Leven.

“My lord, I apologize, apparently part of her placenta was still attached, and she started hemorrhaging. It's rare but still happens.” He said as his staff were setting up, to Ben's horror, a makeshift OR. “I have to operate on her now. We don't have enough time to take her back to the ship.” To Ben's surprise they were well prepared as they also set up surgical lights, they already hooked an IV and blood transfusion lines to Rey and laid her on a dining room table that was brought in. “I'm going to have to ask you to step out and not interfere…sir… I will answer any questions you have when I am done.”

Ben looked down at Rey; her dress was fully cut from her chest to the seams at her feet; a woman was prepping her abdomen while another began covering her chest and legs with surgical drapes. He swallowed, felt an eye twitch as tears formed in his eyes. If Rey died he would kill Leven and his family. He quickly stepped out to see his mother and Rose waiting for him. Rose stepped over handing him Alexander. Tears were already streaming down her cheeks. Ben looked down at his son, surprisingly sleeping through the commotion. He took a couple of shallow breaths, calming himself down. He couldn't think of killing the man saving his wife... he has a son now… he couldn't surrender to his dark thoughts. Ben sat down, holding his face in one hand, his other hand carefully holding his child to him. He felt his mother sit down next to him. He took a sharp breath. “I need you to go.”

”No. I left you behind too many times, times when you needed me. Let me be here for you now.”

”Mom…” He choked on the word. “I can't lose her.”

”You won't.” She rubbed small circles on his back. Something she did countless times when he was really young.

The surgery didn’t last long. Leia was holding Alexander, Rose sitting next to her. Finn had returned and fell asleep in a nearby chair. Remnants of the Resistance members and First Order paced outside, some making small talk. Doctor Leven walked through the makeshift curtained wall and looked at Ben who walked over to him. “Everything is clear now. The Empress will have to recover a little longer, but we got the rest of the placenta and stopped the hemorrhaging; she will be waking up soon. Please... my lord, accept my sincerest apologies. I should have scanned her earlier.”

Ben wanted to scold the man. He held the man's gaze as he tried to compose his own pained features, but then he saw her as the makeshift walls came down. They had a white blanket covering her from her shoulders down, IVs still in place, vitals on a monitor, oxygen mask had been removed, her eyes starting to flutter. As if in a trance, he slowly walked over and gently placed a trembling hand on her head. “Ben.” Her voice was so soft, her eyes still shut. Ben's lips twitched into a smile, overcome with emotions as her voice resonated through him.

”Where would you like her to recover?”

“Take her to the main bedroom on this floor. Down the hall to the left. I'll go retrieve a few things for her.”

Rose stood up. “Finn and I can go get whatever you guys need.”

Ben all but forgot they were there. He looked at them with tired, pained eyes. “Thank you.” His voice was unusually soft. “She has a black blanket on our bed that she loves, a change of clothes for her, one of the bassinets for Alex. There are bottles in the bedroom; Alex will need to feed soon. I'll get her milk from the freezer in the main kitchen… there's a bag full of supplies for Alex…”

Leia brought little Alexander over. Ben picked him up, planting kisses on his child's temple. Leia placed a hand on Ben's back “You go with Rey, I'll pull the milk from the kitchen and help Finn and Rose.”

“Actually, sir... I was hoping you could assist with moving the Empress. We are removing the IVs from her and have a patch on her monitoring her vitals. Could you carry her to the room? I can carry your son while you help your wife.” Ben walked over to Leven, his piercing gaze never leaving the older man's eyes as he handed his son over. He went to Rey's side, picked her up and carried her down the hall. He heard Leven's footsteps behind him as they entered the bedroom. He laid Rey down on the bed and kept the white blanket on her, knowing she was still in her dress that they had to cut open earlier. “My med droid will be checking on her every hour throughout the night, and we will be alerted by the monitor patch on her.”

“How can we be sure this technology will be good enough to give accurate readings?”

”While it is our newer technology, we haven't had a problem with it yet. I can have the droid check on her every half hour if that puts your mind at ease.” Nothing would put his mind at ease as long as she was healing…

Finn and Rose came in with the clothes and baby supplies; Leia came in with bags of milk. Rose brought the blanket and clothes to Ben. He laid the clothes on a nearby chair and brought Rey the blanket, placing it over her. She opened her eyes and looked into his chocolate brown eyes and smiled at him. “What’s up with this blanket?” Rose couldn't contain her curiosity; she noted how soft the double sided blanket was and how common it looked compared to their current surroundings…One side being a velvet like material, the other side a softer material, that she couldn't quite figure out.

Ben smiled looking into Rey's hazel eyes and lightly laughed. “It’s kind of silly. It used to be mine. But, she claimed it as hers the first night on the Supremacy… calling me a nerf herder because I told her I never warmed the temperature in my quarters. Everyone on the ship has the same standard sheets… higher ups get higher thread count… Comforters… I honestly never cared... I was always so tired I would just fall on my bed or couch waiting for sleep to take over. Not long before I met Rey, during a diplomatic mission on Coruscant I stopped at a vendor on the walk back to my ship. I remember feeling unusually cold that morning, and their blankets caught my attention, so I bought one, and I'm not one to buy things... I know the husband and wife who made the blankets were frightened to the point they just tried to give it to me. I finally just laid out enough credits to buy out the whole shop and walked away.… I'm surprised the old man didn't have a heart attack. I ended up coming down with Coruscanty flu, and that was the first time I used a blanket after leaving Luke's temple… and like I said, the first night she was on the Supremacy, she decided it was hers. She wasn't even in my quarters for very long. Just long enough for me to organize and then supervise the evacuation of the men and women of the ship. I had her stay in my quarters because of the chaos, and I wasn't sure how safe she would be at that time... The last Jedi being on board… The evacuation was such a nightmare but well executed by the troops… When we had almost everyone off the Supremacy and onto the surrounding ships that responded to the distress call I went back to my quarters, and she was wrapped up in this blanket, and I mean wrapped up like… like a burrito, and she just looked at me and said ‘I am never coming out of this blanket.’ It completely threw me off because of how serious the situation onboard was. Anyways, after we settled into our quarters on the Finalizer, as she drifted asleep she said she never felt something as soft as this.”

”And she still prefers it to this high end stuff throughout your castle, home, mansion??? The two of you really must have had a deep connection for her to relax that much… so soon after Starkiller Base… I guess I didn't understand the bond…” Finn’s face full of curiosity and amazement as he took in this personal story from Ben… a man who doesn't say much or share any information on his private life. “Ah man, I remember when that flu spread through the ship. My division, we refused to sleep without our helmets on. They did help filter viruses, but not one hundred percent. I'm surprised you caught it. Holy shit, were you patient zero?!”

”No, someone else must have brought it onboard… I didn't exactly walk around without my mask at that point, so who knows… That wasn't a great virus to get through… and still having to report to Snoke… he didn't take my weakened state well...” He looked down at Rey again, relieved she was here, awake, her hand on top of his.

”It's… such a comfy… blanket…” Rey slowly moved her hand to the blanket. “And it matches your hair.” She whispered and lightly laughed. “And… I learned other than this, a few … books.. real books…. He only had… a handful of items in… his room.. he grabbed the books and let me take the blanket… oh and it smelt like you…. Your aftershave, deodorant, the body wash…… I liked being surrounded by those smells…”

Ben got on both knees next to her side of the bed and brought her hand to his lips. “You're actually awake… I couldn't tell because medicines usually make you out of it… how are you? Aside from being a little high on whatever they gave you.”

”I feel better…just tired….” She smiled at him. The medical droid quickly came in and did a scan of her body. It beeped with a green light and left.

Leia had made a small bottle of milk for the baby and just finished feeding it to him, then burped him. “There's grandma's little man.” She laid him down in the bassinet. “I think it’s time for the three of us to leave the room. Ben, we will check on you guys tomorrow.”

Ben glanced at them, his bangs slightly in his eyes “Thank you… for your help… we have a few more extra rooms… go ahead and stay here tonight. It’s the least I can do…”

”It's no problem. Ben… I uh, I am glad we could help you guys… never thought I would ever hear myself say that. I could say other sentimental things… but it's late… we don't have to have a heart to heart… yeah.. so goodnight.” Finn escorted Rose out of the room, followed by Leia.

”I thought I lost you.” Ben said as he cupped her face in one hand. “Rey, I'm so glad you are ok now. Please don't shut me outside of the bond where we can feel each other. If you are in pain, let me know; let me help in any way I can. I'm surprised you managed to keep it shut off for as long as you did. Open your side back up.” The bond wasn’t completely shut off, but they tried to control it. Rey found the sensation she felt as he shaved his face strange, and Ben didn't know how she lived through monthly cramps.

”I know. You are right. I just... didn't want to worry you. I didn't think it was as serious as it was.” She slowly sat up. “Could you please help me change into something else?”

Ben pulled the blanket off of her and helped her stand. He slid the torn dress down her body, careful near the bandages taped on her abdomen. He summoned the clothes Rose brought for her. Smirking he realized Rose grabbed one of his shirts. Rose knew Rey liked to sleep in his shirts. She slowly pulled it over her head and put her arms in the sleeves as Ben held the pajamas pants for her to step in. After she finished getting dressed, Ben bundled her ruined clothes and the white sheet the medics placed on her and tossed them to the side. He kissed her forehead as he helped her back into bed. “Rest my love. I can feel Mitaka stressing, waiting for a report. I'll be back soon.”

He quickly made his way back to the patio where they were all waiting. As soon as they saw Ben walk through the doors they all immediately stood and bowed to their Emperor. Hux took a step forward. “Organa sent the remaining Resistance members back to wherever they are staying… I can assume the Empress is alive?”

”Yes, the surgery went smoothly. Doctor Leven and his staff, from what I can tell, did a phenomenal job… However, I don't want word of this getting out. Empress Rey keeps things more private than I do. I expect you all to respect that. Now, please you are all free to rest. Everyone's schedules have been completely thrown off. We will try to finish discussions and possible negotiations with the Resistance soon.”

”What of the Resistance pilot that was leading the attacks?” Piped in Mitaka. Hux raised an eyebrow and smirked. He's been wanting revenge against Poe since Finn helped him escape.

”Until we have solid proof and not word of mouth, nothing. If we get evidence, I want him locked up for a long time. Unfortunately, I don't see him staying in a cell for long, but we will not allow him or anyone else to defy us. You are all dismissed.” He turned and headed straight back to the room he and Rey were staying for the night.

After Ben entered the bedroom, he glanced down at the sleeping infant and stared at him for a minute before stripping out of his day clothes. Crawling into bed in just his underwear he saw Rey grinning. “You should be sleeping.” Softly pecking her cheek with his soft lips.

”I didn't want to miss the show. My incredibly sexy husband, stripping down.”

”You're cute when medicine makes you loopy.” He turned off the lights and held her hand as they drifted to sleep. The medical droid came and went several times, and Ben woke up with Alexander to feed him a bottle of milk. Ben softly talking to the young one and briefly examining the milk in the bottle. “Your mommy has a super power: making you food.” After Alexander finished his feeding, he spit up all over Ben's shoulder, making him wish he actually kept his shirt on. After he laid him down in the bassinet again. Ben wiped any residual spit up off the little chin then went to the fresher to get what was on his shoulder, arm and chest before returning to bed. He once again held Rey's hand, too scared to sleep without holding her. He couldn't think of a time he had been more frightened, other than when he had woken up to Luke standing above him with his bright green lightsaber then Ben's defensive instincts kicked in. He still has nightmares about that night. And a few incidents after Rey joined him. He wondered if he would start having nightmares about tonight, the night his wife almost died in his arms. How helpless he felt as all he could do was start CPR… what was the point of having power if he couldn't save her? Just as he was about to fall asleep he jerked up… healing… they read about using one's force energy to help one heal... but it had been unheard of for a long time. He looked down at Rey's silhouette in the moonlight. He moved out of the covers and sat closer to her. Placing one hand over her stomach and began meditating. He would figure out how to channel his force energy into healing her. It took some time before he began to feel a tingling sensation form through his whole body, then travel down his right arm and through his fingertips. His breath deepened, and he concentrated his efforts into helping his wife. And just as quickly as it began it stopped. He felt lightheaded and fell back onto his pillows, once again touching her hand as he let sleep take over.

Rey heard her son's soft cooing across the room along with his little movements. His arms had gotten out of their swaddle. She could feel the sunlight pouring into the room. She opened her eyes and looked around confused. Why were they in the main bedroom downstairs? She glanced at Ben, sound asleep on his side next to her. His hair in his face, his ear peeking through the curtain of hair, his heavy breathing making his shoulders move up and down. Normally he is up before her, did he get drunk? Then, bits of pieces of the previous night struck her and through their bond she saw Ben try to force heal her. She took her blanket and covered him with it, although she enjoyed the view of his firm muscles and constellations of freckles and moles along his body, they hadn't had much alone time and didn't think he would appreciate anyone seeing him in such a state. She slowly stood up, feeling better, but a dull ache still lingered, and her breasts once again killing her. When was the last time she nursed? She noticed a couple of bottles on a dresser and realized someone helped feed Alex while she slept. Her son's cries snapped her attention back to him. She walked as quickly as she could to him.

”Shhhh… shhh… there darling. Mommy is here. Oh, I missed you.” She picked him up, grabbed a diaper and quickly changed him. “There. I bet that feels better.” She laid him down and quickly sanitizing her hands before scooping him back up and sitting in bed next to Ben. She lifted the shirt to start feeding their baby and noticed it was slightly damp across her chest. Her breasts had leaked milk at some point. “Well, now I claim this shirt as mine. Did you know that is a rule sweet boy. What belongs to Daddy belongs to Mommy?”

”It goes both ways…” Ben grunted and propped himself on his elbows. “Those breasts… they belonged to me.” He smirked at Rey.

”And now they belong to the baby.” She laughed a little, feeling the tenderness within. “Ben… did you try to use the force to heal me?”

”I did… I remembered at some point we had seen a few pages about force healing... so, I decided to try… I'm not sure if it worked.” Ben had completely sat up at this point; he slightly jerked his head to get his hair out of his eyes.

”I feel something. I feel different… so much better. I know I had surgery, and they gave me medicine, but… I haven't felt this good in… it feels like a long time. Ben, I think you helped speed up my recovery.” Her eyes were wide with love, excitement, and pride.

He leaned over with one hand on the back of her neck and kissed her. “I'm glad you are feeling better. You look better. Something has changed.”

”Aside from some aches, I almost feel like I did before I got pregnant. Oh, I cannot wait to take this little one to the garden.”

”Rey. The only exploring you will do today is getting back up to our room upstairs.” He watched her smile fade as he spoke to her.

”It's just to the gardens-"

”It's not happening. Definitely not today.”

”You can't be serious. Ben-"

”No… Stop talking and listen! You almost died! We don't know how much I healed you… if any. For all we know you feel this way from the medication last night.” Her eyes left his as he raised his voice. He moved off the bed and started getting dressed. Frustrated with himself for yelling at her, after everything she had been through. “Rey, I felt your life fade in my arms. You stopped breathing and were bleeding out… I thought you were going to die at any given moment… We will have Doctor Leven examine you-"

”What about Kalonia?”

”Now it’s you who can't be serious. How could she not notice the placenta wasn't intact? Hell, why didn't she do any scans on you after the delivery? She's too old to do her job. I'm surprised the Resistance has so many people; she could kill them off by lack of attention.”

”Ageism is unbecoming of you. How about this, Leven can do the scans, but when it comes to the physical examination, I'd prefer Kalonia... you know a female doctor?”

It took Ben a moment to realize what exam she was talking about. “Yeah… I'd prefer to be the only man to get up and personal down there. So, it's settled. We will have both come at the same time to check you out. Anything you are uncomfortable with, say it. You might want to nurse on the other side... I can see a size difference.”

Rey looked down sheepishly and removed Alexander from the breast he was nursing, making sure he gave her a good burp before latching him to the other breast. She sat there for a moment, feeling her husband stare at her before finally looking up at him. “This whole breastfeeding thing is weird. One feels heavier than the other for sure now. I'm sure it will even out.” She could feel her cheeks getting pinker.

”Oh I have no complaints, nothing but admiration for what you are able to do and for the view I am able to get.” He smiled at her seeing she was trying not to be embarrassed and trying not to laugh. He bent down and kissed her again. “I'm going to start getting our things ready to go back upstairs.”

”You know, I'm still shocked by how big our room is. It feels like it takes up most of the second floor.”

”It might as well take up the whole floor.”

One of their cleaning droids came in and gathered the clothes and sheet that were on the floor. The morning light revealing how much blood was on her clothes.

”I really want to get cleaned up.” She stood up, laying the baby on the bed. She lifted her shirt and looked at the medically taped gauze. Ben came over and looked it over.

”The tape is still sealed. Until we get both doctors over, maybe a sponge bath and I can wash your hair?”

”I love how attentive my former creature in a mask is with me.”

He smiled picking the baby up. “Let’s get the two you upstairs. Then I’ll get the rest of our stuff and call for both doctors.” He felt her hand wrap around his. He noted how many people were already moving around, discussing reports on datapads and plans for other upcoming missions for different divisions. “It feels more like a hotel than a home right now…”

”If the doctors say I’m well enough, let’s finish our discussions with the Resistance then send everyone away. We can still have time to ourselves, the three of us, before we go back to our ship.”

”I like the sound of that." He saw General Hux walking over to them. “General Hux, have Mitaka send for both Doctor Leven and Doctor Kalonia as soon as possible.”

Hux pursued his lips. “The Resistance doctor? Why wou- I mean. As you wish…” He gave a slight, aggravated bow and went to find Mitaka.

Rey sat in bed as Ben retrieved the rest of their belongings that were brought downstairs. She frowned when he quickly showered, jealous he was able to take one and annoyed because she wanted to join him. After he dried off, he put some lounge pants on and walked her to the fresher. He had a sink of hot water and her favorite soap ready. He watched her strip down, noting the dried blood on her legs and filled the other sink with hot water. “Do you want me to leave?”

She shook her head. “No… I want you to uphold your offer to help me.” She smiled, biting her lower lip, looking into his eyes.

He slowly walked her backward toward their counter that held the double sinks and lifted her up to it, sitting her on a towel he had placed on it. Without breaking eye contact he reached his left hand out grabbing a washcloth and dipped it into the hot water. Their noses practically touched as he slid the washcloth up and down her right leg, washing the dried blood off before grabbing another clean cloth and dipping it into the water, finally breaking eye contact to pour the lavender scented soap onto the cloth, kissing her shoulder as he did so. He went back and washed over her right leg, slowly rinsing it afterwards, their lips lightly grazing one another as she put her arms around his neck. Although they have both washed each other before in the shower or bath, he hesitated as he came to her soft mound between her legs. Washing away the previous night's horror made her feel new to him again. He looked into her eyes, as if asking for permission to continue cleaning. She leaned into him leading into a more intimate kiss and guided his hand.

He pulled back for air. “You're not supposed to be enjoying this as much as you are.”

”I love it when you take care of me.”

”I promised you I would.” His lips found hers again as he finished cleaning between her legs. He then reached over for the other sink and grabbed another clean washcloth, once again, dipping it into the hot water and proceeding to clean her left leg as he did the right. Their tongues slowly danced before he moved his kisses down her jaw and to her pulse point and finding her lips again. She had wrapped her right leg around his hip. He lightly dabbed a washcloth over her back as he pulled her closer, her kisses getting more desperate, fingers getting tangled in his hair.

”Ben… touch me… please.” She lightly sucked on his neck in between words, gasping as he began to cup her. “Mmm… I need you in me…”

He stopped and looked at her. “I don’t think we should. You need to be looked at first, cleared for sex.”

She let out a sexually frustrated sigh. “I didn't mean sex on the counter just yet. Can't you just finger me or something?”

She felt his hand still; she could tell he was debating on it. Then she felt his thumb on the front of her throat as his fingers wrapped themselves in her hair, and his lips crashed into hers again. He slowly took a finger and began to massage her clit, taking her slick and rubbing it on her sensitive nub and between her folds. She began to gasp and held him closer, one hand desperately reaching into his pants. She felt him begin to pull away. “Ben, let me take care of you as well. This is as far as we take it until I get the clearance from the doctors, like you said.” Ben claimed her mouth again and slowly inserted a finger within her walls, feeling her clench around him. His kisses once again moved down her neck, leaving goosebumps as his stubble grazed her skin. Their breathing increased as she stroked him, and he teased the inside of her with soft, simple movements. The only noise that could be heard was their panting until Rey let out a high pitched moan when Ben bent his finger, finding her spot. She grabbed his arm and began to grind against him, stroking his length harder. Ben was doing what he could to stay calm and not insert any more fingers or just take her on the counter. He didn't want to take any chances hurting her, especially after last night. He moved his mouth to hers again, their kisses getting more and more desperate until they both found their release. Ben spilling all over her hand, leg, and towel. Rey drenching the lone finger inside and the remaining four he left out of her. As their breathing slowed, they both looked down.

"I guess you need to be cleaned again… Rey…. I honestly expected blood… Did the post partum bleeding stop? There's no blood."

”I don't know… anything is possible because you force healed me... Oh no, you didn't make me a virgin again did you?”

Ben laughed cleaning his spill off of her before washing his hands. “I highly doubt that. But, maybe the healing I tried did help your postpartum recovery. Would it really be bad if I had to retake your virginity?”

”Sort of.” She hopped off the counter. “It really hurt that first night.”

”You said it was just a tight fit, and it didn't hurt much.”

”I lied. You are huge; I thought I was being torn in two. But, I was fine later, if you recall me riding you before you had to start your first official day as Supreme Leader.”

He was definitely recalling that night. He had no plans on having sex with her that fateful night, but it happened and again the following morning. “Let’s get ready to see the doctors... and have that birth control implant put back in. Whenever they clear you for sex, I want you to ride me like that again.

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [ Sargeant Smut Binger 🦋](https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan) for being my Beta!
> 
> So, I noticed some add their Spotify list, here's mine. [ Long Live list](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7mBcBswICxyc65Ln6a4RiV?si=zMSriApcTiWes_H4LF2gjw)

Ben could feel Rey smirking at him, highly amused by something. “What's so funny?” He smiled as he looked at her. Her smile was contagious

”You told me to just rest today.”

He took a deep breath and sighed before resting his forehead on hers. “You know I have trouble saying no to you. You are my greatest weakness.” He placed a kiss on her forehead before stepping back to grab his pants.

As Ben began to toss the dirtied and bloodied washcloths and towels, BB-9E rolled into their bathroom. It began to quietly beep. Ben and Rey glanced at one another then back at BB-9E. Rey adjusted her tunic while looking in the mirror, then fixing her hair while Ben began to cover his stubble with shaving cream. Neither understood what the droid beeped. BB-9E rolled into Ben's leg.

”What??” He quickly looked down at the droid as it set off another series of quiet beeps. Ben looked in the mirror again, annoyed after the droid bumped into him he managed to get some of the shaving cream in his hair. “BB-9E, are you broken? I don't understand what you are saying.” He sighed as he rinsed his hands.

Rey knelt down beside BB-9E. “What’s going on BB-9E? Your beeps are so quiet.” The spheroid's “head" rolled forward and let out a long beep, as if it could sigh. It rolled over to Rey and looked back up beeping again. “Oh, that is so sweet of you. I knew you had a soft spot. Ben. He is trying to talk quietly, so he doesn't wake 

the baby.” Her eyes beaming as she spoke. The droid let another series of beeps out. “Oh! He said both Kalonia and Leven are waiting in the hall for us… that they have been waiting for awhile.”

Ben was about to begin gliding the razor down his face and stopped. He looked at her reflection in the mirror and grabbed a towel wiping the shaving cream off. “Yes! I might be able to have sex with my wife tonight! Almost the best news ever.”

”Don't look that happy! You haven't been that deprived.” She wrapped an arm around his shoulder as he slid his arms around her waist planting kisses on her neck then cheek.

”Don’t act like you weren't begging for it minutes ago.” Ben lightly grabbed her face kissing her. “You can't wait for me to fuck you again.” He slid his thumb across her mouth as she smiled; the look in her eyes confirmed what he said. “There you are. My feisty wife. I’ll let them in if you are ready.” The spheroid began beeping again. “My mother and Resistance are also here… she stayed the night BB-9E.” More beeps “That fucking bastard Dameron is also here. Well, that killed the mood.”

”Thank you BB-9E. If you can let the Resistance know we have an appointment ahead of them and that we will be with them soon.” She raised her eyebrow at Ben. “We don't know what the doctors are going to say, settle down. I cannot believe you are ready to go at it again." She looked down at his pants.

”I love you.” Ben said looking into her eyes with almost puppy dog eyes.

”I know. BB-9E, the Resistance doesn’t need to know about all our sex talk, just that we have an appointment.”

Ben walked to the main sitting area of their room as he pulled a shirt on. Well, tried to as his spheroid circled around him. “Yes BB-9E, I like that you can beep quieter.” He almost stumbled over BB-9E. “Move, ball.” He opened the door and stepped into the hall and saw the two doctors glaring at one another. It had been apparent they had been in a heated discussion. “BB-9E stated the two of you have been waiting. Please come in.”

Leven immediately bowed to Ben while Kalonia proceeded to walk into the room. “Are you going to allow the disrespectful old hag to get away with that?” The doctor's tone filled with annoyance.

”Mind your tone Doctor Leven. Have you forgotten who you are speaking to? I know what the two of you were arguing about. You were able to save my wife from death, that’s all that matters. And until the Resistance surrenders, she will not bow before me or the Empress. Speaking of, the Empress was the one who requested her services. Do not question her decision.”

Leven seemed to have lost his words by that point. Expecting to loose the ability to breathe or be thrown against the wall he stood still. Ben was growing increasingly frustrated and walked into the room. The man pulled at the collar around his neck and took a collective breath.

Once inside the grand living space of their bedroom Leven could hear the Empress's firm voice as she quietly discussed the last several days. “I understand that these things can happen after deliveries, but I trusted you with my life and my child's. The only reason I have requested your presence is because I would like you to examine me instead of Doctor Leven.”

”Forgive me my lady, but it’s too soon to examine you.”

“A lot has happened since last night. I want you to check the incisions among other things. My body feels healed.”

Kalonia had a skeptical look on her face. “As you wish, but don't let your husband rush you into anything.”

Rey's soft features hardened. “You think I am not here of my own free will? After all this time, that’s what the Resistance believes? You all see through clouded eyes. You will give me the examination, and you will shut your mouth about my husband.”

Leven’s medical droid drifted over ready to scan. “Please excuse my interruption Empress, but my droid’s reports through the night indicated fascinating progress. If you are ready, I will check the surgical site.”

”Doctor Kalonia will be examining me. Your droid may scan me.”

”Empress, her negligence nearly killed you-"

”Forgive me doctor, but I'd much rather have someone more delicate for this. “

Ben smiled at Rey as she walked into the bedroom. “Sexism is so unbecoming of you my Empress.”

”Shut up.” The door closed behind her.

”Oh, he is just adorable!” Kalonia whispered looking over at the sleeping baby. Rey began to lift her shirt above the medical patches. “Please lay down, then I'll take a look.” Rey laid down at the foot of the bed. Holding her shirt. “I didn't mean to suggest you are with him against your will. I knew him when he was a child. He was a kind boy, sensitive, very persuasive, and so intelligent. It shocked us all when rumors surfaced that he not only joined the First Order but was second in command under Snoke.” She carefully pulled the patches off and gasped. “What? Where were the incisions? The First Order must have high quality bacta patches. You can lower your shirt, if you could please stand.” She cracked the bedroom door open. “Doctor Leven, before I proceed with further physical exam, can your droid scan her once more?” She felt Rey standing next to her. Leven gave Kalonia a datapad that had the full reports of Rey's initial scan after she collapsed, to the last scan before she got up for the day. Kalonia’s jaw dropped as she read over everything. The medical droid scanned Rey again. “That's impossible. How?” Leven took the datapad back and read the newest reading.

”Surely this isn't true. According to the report, it’s as if time sped up. She shouldn't be in this state of recovery yet.” He handed the datapad to Ben to have him read over it. His mouth twitched into a smile. Had he healed her? Did they just discover a new ability? He silently wished he looked into force healing when they first read about it, with the limited information they had. He could have saved her from nearly dying. Saved her from going through such a traumatic experience. “Please proceed with your examination, because now my interest has peaked!” He turned to Ben. “Is this a force user… thing?” Ben simply shook his head. Not wanting to go into details of how he attempted, no, succeeded to force heal his wife. Rey would have the ability as well. He couldn't wait to train with her, to once again try to find more information on force healing and the dyad. If he and Rey would master this technique then their son and future children would be able to. He quickly shook the thought out of his head. He would not start having such expectations from their children.

After a few minutes, Ben and Leven heard a distinct sound of something clicking followed by an ‘ow' from Rey. Leven let out a small laugh. “You will still have to wait sometime before trying for another child, but do enjoy the practice. If you do not need anything else, I shall take my leave my lord. At this point, I think it’s safe to say you do not need anything else from my staff and myself.”

”I agree. You and your corpsman are to return to the Finalizer. Thank you… for everything.”

Leven bowed and left. Kalonia stepped out of the bedroom and approached Ben. “She's fully recovered. She has a few phantom pains, but she said they are fading. Your son… is perfectly healthy. I went ahead and examined him with the Empress’s permission. Reminds me of another baby I used to look after. Take it easy with her; she may be healed, but most women need an adjustment period.” She grinned as she walked out.

He couldn't believe she just gave him advice on how to have sex with his wife. And she clearly knew nothing of Rey's sexual appetite. He remembered joking with Rey early on in their relationship that she wanted Ben in the streets and Kylo in the sheets. It was after a particularly intense lovemaking session, where she told him to be more dominant and rough with her; how she screamed and begged for more as he fucked her… she could barely stand after he was done with her. He could feel himself getting uncomfortably erect. He wouldn't be rough with her just yet. He likes it when she begs him for it. He closed his eyes and took several long breaths trying to clear his mind. They had a meeting to get to. It wasn't working. Annoyed that he couldn't push lewd thoughts out of his head he decided a cold shower would be best. The Resistance could wait a few more minutes. He walked into their room and saw Rey standing in the middle of the room in her underwear. Contemplating on a different outfit for this meeting. Her perky breasts, her toned arms, her still slightly soft stomach, where were the scars? 

She smirked mischievously at him. She loved how he looked at the moment. Obviously sexually aroused and trying so hard but failing to hide it. She guesses he wishes for his mask again. “Hello again my love. Come here so I may show you my appreciation.” As if she called him to her by the force itself he was at her side, reveling in her arms and soft kisses. “I want to show my husband how grateful I am for always being here for me...” She kissed the scar on his face. “For being patient with me... " Her kisses go down his scar. “For healing me…” She made her way to his earlobe. “But, we don't have time for appreciation at the moment do we?” He could only shake his head, holding his breath, his heart beating fast. This was it, she wanted a quickie. She got on her tiptoes and lightly whispered. “I have summoned for Threepio to come to our room.”

”Wait… what?” He looked down at her as she quickly threw on a floor length, grey dress. They heard the door open.

”Hello there! Empress Rey has summoned me! I am happy to assist with anything you need.” C-3PO's voice rang in the air.

It was as if a bucket of ice cold water fell upon him pouring at Rey. “Actually the problem has been resolved…. Threepio… I think we are good now. Please inform my mother we will be down in just a minute.”

”Actually, Emperor Ren, it takes more than one minute to get from your room to the stairs alone. Then add the time to go down the stairs and into the sitting room, it would ta-"

”Alright, alright, alright. I get it.” Ben ran a hand through his hair.

”That will be all Threepio. Thank you.” She was highly amused and had a smile that could brighten the darkest corners of space. She straightened Ben's shirt, and fixed his hair as C-3PO left. “There, that’s better my Emperor.” Placing a chaste kiss on his soft lips.

”No… that was cruel my Empress.” Giving her a soft kiss as well. “Are we ready to go? Alex? Does he need to be fed? Changed?” He turned to look at his son. To his surprise, Alex was in a different onesie. He did a double take. The onesie was similar to his outfit Ben normally wears. Long pleated sleeves, the shirt designed to look like Ben's tunic with a fake belt. “You are too funny. When did you have this made?” He laughed and he walked over to pick his son up.

”Shortly before you brought us to Naboo. Yuma was more than happy to oblige to make a mini Ren outfit.” She hummed.

They walked hand in hand to their meeting. Everyone stood up. And once again, First Order members were quick to bow to their Emperor and Empress. The Resistance, stood still, and a unified look of relief on everyone in the room at seeing how well Rey looked. Leia was quickly approaching them, giving Rey a tight hug. Finn took a step to hug his friend, but stopped himself. Especially as Leia began to start talking to Alex as she took him away from Ben. “Oh this outfit! Ben you should have worn yours! You could have matched.” She snuggled with Alex. “Yes, it would have looked so cute.”

Ben was a little less than amused at this point. “Are we ready to start?” Leia stopped her cooing at Alex and looked at Ben … no… they were looking upon Kylo Ren. He was ready for the negotiations to be done with. She nodded yes. Ben led Rey to a chair and had her sit and he stood at her side. Leia sat nearby as once again, she realized she couldn't walk far with their child in her arms.

Rey looked around the room, her hands clasped tightly in her lap, her face expressionless. “Now that I have been able to make a quick recovery, let’s finish our negotiations. I do appreciate everyone agreeing to wait and not do anything stupid... on both sides. But, now is the time to finish this.”

The general and lieutenants straightened their backs as she, the Empress, spoke. Even Hux made sure he sat straighter. He had his doubts in the beginning, but after he saw the way she fought, so similar to Ren, he decided to trust Ren's decision to bring the Jedi to the First Order. Power is all he saw, and Rey and Ben let him think that was the reason Kylo didn't kill or imprison her when she left the Resistance. Those on the Resistance glanced at one another as she spoke. This was going to be a short meeting. The kindness the new parents first showed was gone. It was time for business. Leia finally stood.

”I watched in horror as the First Order rose from the ashes of the Empire. I was watching history repeat itself. Instead of Palpatine, it was Snoke. We didn't know what to expect as you took the throne. We attacked what we could, even as public opinion changed. It’s easily done, and easily manipulated… but now that we have seen solid changes… changes I thought I would never see… my trust in you as Emperor and Empress has changed. I, Leia Organa, relinquish my role in the Resistance and … pledge my loyalty to the First Order.” Kylo raised his face a little; his breathing had become slow as he processed what she just said. She finally did it… his mother. His eyes followed her as Leia carefully bowed to Rey and Kylo. “I pledge my loyalty to the Emperor and Empress.” She took the seat she had earlier, carefully rocking Alex back and forth.

”Anyone else?” Kylo spoke as his eyes fixated on the Resistance. Finn and Rose looked at one another then to Poe. They hesitantly stood and walked over pledging her allegiance. Poe sat, with shock on his face. He thought for sure Finn would be willing to stay in the Resistance. A few more pledged their loyalties to the Emperor and Empress. Leia felt disappointed when Poe didn't approach after he stood up.

”I can't. How do we know things won't go back to how they were? We need to be ready to take a stand if the face of evil returns. If the darkness rises.”

”Your choice is the Resistance then?” Kylo asked the remaining five who did not pledge loyalty.

”Yes!” Poe responded.

”Very well.” Rey chimed in. “General Hux. Arrest that man and those standing by his side.”

”What?!” Poe shouted along with a few other voices.

Rey stood looking at the small group. “You violated our ceasefire when you attacked my cargo ships. You and these men. I can see in your minds it was this group… You won't serve much time, however if I get reports where people starved to death because of the delayed shipment, I’ll have you tried for murder. Take them away.” Kylo chewed on his cheek. A bit surprised she beat him at arresting Poe. Rey turned to Mitaka. “Mitaka, I would like you to help those who pledged their loyalty with finding new employment and where they will be assigned. I also trust you will do the same for the Resistance members who are still at their base. We will find those who are loyal and those who are not. Finn, my husband offered you a position. Do you accept?” She turned her head to look at the once Stormtrooper.

Finn stood still for a moment. Still shocked that Poe was actually arrested. “I… yes… I accept. I look forward to doing what I can to further assist with the new Trooper program…” He couldn't believe he said those words. He was already doubting his decision. Then he saw Rey smile at him.

”Finn, you have nothing to fear. Poe will be released soon. We must make an example out of him. You are now in a position to create positive changes. Just as I did.” She looked around. “Should I have our chef serve lunch? I can smell it, and it smells delicious!”

Ben smiled at Rey as she walked to his side after taking Alex from Leia. Finn looked as confused as ever. Mitaka leaned towards Finn.

”Our Empress doesn't like to be too serious for too long. You'll get used to it…. Be glad she isn't pregnant anymore. Happy, crying, angry, happy. It was… interesting.”

They all settled in the dining hall for lunch. Conversations were mostly political or militant. Finn was half listening to the First Order officers discussing certain outposts near the outer rim. He barely touched his food. Thoughts replaying on how he rejoined the First Order and seeing his friend taken away. He feels things are changing for the better. Rose nudged him and leaned towards his shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

”I feel like I just betrayed my best friend. And look, look how casual they all are. It's just… odd.” He barely looked at her as he answered.

”In a way, we did. We all agreed to leave the Resistance. I never thought I would see a day where the First Order would actually do things for the good of the people… and Rey and Ben/Kylo whatever… they are doing it. It’s like they were born for this.”

”It just doesn't feel right… I don’t know.”

”Is something not to your liking Finn?” Rey piped in from a few seats over. Snuggling her child against her. His little head moved around her shoulder as her hand ran up and down his little back. “I can have the chef make something else? He was called in just for this meeting. It would only take a few minutes.” She smiled at him.

”Huh? No, the food is great. Just... a lot to take in is all.” He looked to Leia, almost for guidance. If she was feeling apprehensive or feeling regret, she didn’t show it. He wondered if Leia only turned because of her grandchild.

”Your thoughts betray you Finn… perhaps you need a bit more time? I don't need you turning the troops on us.” Ben looked at Finn in the eyes; he was now reconsidering Finn's position within the First Order because of his conflicted feelings. “Now that the Resistance is getting smaller in numbers, you will need to find your place in all of this.”

Leia began whispering to Rey as Ben spoke to Finn. “Kalonia said your body healed already. That, it’s almost as if you never had a child. I'm a bit jealous your recovery was so quick. I was never that powerful in the force, but, I wish it helped me out. Did you know Ben also came a few weeks early?”

Rey sipped her drink. “I think he mentioned he was an early baby. As for my quick recovery, it was Ben. He felt helpless that he couldn't help me when everything happened, that no one knew what was going on with me. He healed me with the force last night. We read a passage about it sometime ago, and he remembered last night.” Leia's eyes widened with surprise and looked at her son.

“We always said he was destined for great things… my son… Oh. Speaking of Kalonia, she said she cannot join the First Order.”

”We do not expect doctors to really pledge themselves to a cause. The oath in the medical community is to do no harm. It’s in her nature to treat those in need. She needn't worry about her decision. In fact, Rey, would you like to tell Leia what we discussed?” Ben responded as he took his turn holding their child.

”As a gesture of goodwill. The First Order will be giving new supplies to Kalonia, to the remnants of the Resistance. Although they are opposed to us, we would like to offer better medicines and equipment.”

”Oh she would love that. That is very generous.” She looked at Ben as he turned his attention to the little boy's face.

”We also would like your opinion on something Leia….” Rey looks at Ben. “Darling?”

He glanced up at his mother. “We want to reinstate the Senate. In order to know exactly what each system, each planet needs, we want the people to elect leaders to report to us. We want everything to be as thorough as possible.”

”And you are asking for my help.” She raised an eyebrow. Ben always had trouble asking for help.

He moved a little, his mouth tight, and he felt a small patch of skin under his left eye twitch as he glared. “Yes.”

”Well now that you asked, I am more than willing to help.” Leia quipped at him.

Rey couldn't hide the grin she was wearing. Being civil with his mother still hasn't gotten any easier, and she senses their future meetings will be interesting. “Thank you Leia.”

“Its no problem…. Force healing. Oh, I need to tell Luke, he-"

“Do not say that name in my presence again.” Ben glaring daggers at his mother. The table fell silent. He never told his mother about the night he destroyed the Jedi temple. Remembering when Rey called him a liar even though she could sense he was telling the truth. The tense scene was interrupted as Hux and Mitaka walked back in.

”What's happening? Betrayal already?” Hux scanned the table.

”You are just looking for a fight.” Rose looked up at Hux.

”Oh? I didn't realize.”

”Hux and Mitaka, there should be food waiting for you. Sit down and the droids will be back shortly.” Ben stated as he finished his drink.

”What did you do with Poe?” Rose asked Hux as he and Mitaka sat nearby. She hates him with every fiber in her being. She and Finn were nearly executed until Ren called off the attack on the Resistance. Hux had only complied because his curiosity got the better of him as to why Kylo Ren had the audacity to call off the attack. He had ordered the two to be placed in a cell when they felt the impact of the Raddus hit the ship.

”He's to sit in a cell until his trial. Then we present the case and evidence against him. But, don't you worry your little mind about him. At most he will get six months of hard labor, unfortunately.”

”And where is BB-8?”

”Who? Oh, the droid that started it all! Once again, I have no clue. Now, do you mind if I eat? So many questions over a Resistance pilot.” He took the plate from the service droid.

“What an ass.” Rose muttered under her breath and looked at Rey who nodded her head in agreement giving Rose an encouraging smile. Finn sat there, eyes wide, cheeks full of air giving an all knowing look to Rose. As if she hadn't heard his stories of how much of an ass Hux was.

As lunch wound down, the old Resistance members began to take their leave to the guest house. Arrangements had already been made for Finn and Rose to go to the Finalizer in a few days. The rest of the Resistance that joined would be scattered through the fleet. Each would be watched carefully to make sure this was not a plan to attack the First Order within. The First Order was also taking their leave while Ben and Rey walked Leia out.

Ben's chocolate brown eyes found his mother's. “Do we really have you on our side now?”

”Yes. My goodness Ben, it’s like when you were asking me for jogan fruit shake when you were little, making sure I would give you one.” She went to place her hand on his face, and he moved away. Leia gave a disappointed smile and said her goodbyes.

After a few minutes, they were finally alone. The family of three. They planned on staying a few more days, then they would return to their duties. They walked down to the gardens like Rey had been wanting to do for the past few days. Her face beaming as they talked about getting back into training while adoring their son. They took their time strolling through, every now and then seeing a small creature walk by. Before they knew it, the Spring like air was cooling off as nightfall began to approach. Rey's fingers casually drifted over the varieties of flowers, stopping to smell a few of the brightly colored flowers, pointing out her favorite places where they had sex. Ben watched her, smiling as he admired her, always falling deeper in love with his wife. They made their way down to the lake and sat down. Rey began to feed Alex as he got fussy.

“FN2187 is debating on returning to the Resistance. There is too much conflict within him. I'm not sure if I can afford to give him such an important position within the First Order if he doesn't change his mind soon.”

”I feel it as well.” Rey said sadly, looking at the water before them.” I would hope he wouldn’t betray us or stage a coup if he still joined.”

”It's dangerous… taking him in now… it’s mostly because he hates me. I'm sure his spine still gives him pain. Just as the discomfort I sometimes get from the scar you gave me. I didn't care if he lived or not after I struck him. I was hell-bent on getting my grandfather's lightsaber back... then I was supposed to bring you to Snoke. I let his futile attack go on for a short time; he landed one good hit on my arm, then I punched him, slicing him as he fell… if he survived, he could deal with the humiliation when he woke up. I thought he blew up with the planet... It wasn't until I could feel our second force connection coming on. I heard you before I saw you, telling Chewie to send another transmission to check on his status. For some reason I felt jealous and only then I wished I had killed him after hearing you sound concerned for him.”

”I thought I was feeling bouts of jealousy before you appeared on the cliff. I couldn’t understand why my heart was feeling jealousy, and pain. It hurt you hearing me be concerned for him. Someone who nearly ended your life, you were hurt that the scavenger was worried for her friend. I know you wished I took you up on your offer to teach me the ways of the force.”

”I appeared on a cliff?”

”It’s a pity we won't be able to skinny dip in the lake anytime soon.”

”I'm sure Luke isn't on the island anymore. You can tell me details. We aren't supposed to keep secrets.”

”You know you are able to access my mind.”

”But I don't want to.”

”Shall we skinny dip in that ridiculously large tub… pool thing we have in our fresher?” She smiled at him as she burped their son. With that he helped her up, and they began their walk back to the house.

After they got back to their room, Rey laid their little boy in his bassinet. She turned to see Ben looking at her, hunger in his eyes. His eyes slowly traveled up and down her body. Taking in her shape in her beautiful dress. Form fitting around her breast and torso, with a slight flow starting at her hips. He longed to run his hands along the fabric before taking the skirts of the dress up and having his way with her. “Do you like this dress on me?” Her voice barely above a whisper but full of seduction.

”I do.”

”You want me while wearing it? Or will you help me undress?” She turned her back to him. His eyes traveling from the top of her zipper at her neck that traveled all the way down to just above the small curve of her ass. She watched over her shoulder as he slowly walked over to her; his eyes never leaving hers. His piercing gaze immediately made her full of need to have him within her. She felt his body pressed against her back as he started to pull at her zipper. But he stopped to move her hair and kiss the back of her neck, teeth grazing her skin as his hands wrapped around her waist and hips before trailing up to her breasts, toying with the fabric that hid an opening to her breasts for easier access for breastfeeding the baby. Feeling him massage her breasts she arched into him, rubbing against his hardness hearing his sharp inhale before he turned her around, grabbing her hips, picking her up as his tongue made its way into her mouth. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bed. Playfully rubbing against him before he bumped against the edge of the bed.

”Fuck Rey, I won't last long if you keep teasing me.” He placed her on the bed and immediately crawled over her, one hand already up the dress, tracing along her inner thigh. She pulled him down to kiss him again and moaned as his fingers pushed her panties to the side and slid up and down her already wet slit. “Are you ready for me already?” Breaking the kiss as she started gasping he pushed two fingers and started scissoring her. “I want to hear you say it. Go on, say it.” He purred into her ear.

She tangled her fingers in his hair, bucking her hips up to meet his hand. “I want you…” Her breathing was getting desperate.

”I'm already in you.” He teased which was promptly followed by an annoyed sigh. He added a third finger.

She pulled his head back, looking in his dark eyes. “I want your cock in me. I want you to fuck me.” She felt his fingers leave and before her wail of disappointment was finished he ripped her panties off, causing her to groan as she felt the friction of the fabric rub against her skin.

”As my Empress wishes.” He sat up undoing his belt, pulling his pants down just enough for his erection to come out. He ran his hand down his length and back up then he pushed her dress out of the way, positioning himself at her entrance.

”Please" She begged.

Just as he was about to thrust into her the baby screamed and began crying. Both Rey and Ben froze. Ben let out a painful sigh, kissing her forehead before moving away from her, pulling his pants back up. He sat against the headboard of their bed.

“My son just cock blocked me.” He said as she retrieved Alex from his bassinet.

Rey gave him a sympathetic look while suppressing a laugh and sat next to him to nurse the baby.

  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [ Sargeant Smut Binger 🦋](https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan) for being my Beta!

Ben was the first to wake up the next morning. He had fallen asleep sitting up while Rey nursed Alex and vaguely remembered Rey trying to help him lay down on his pillow. Cursing his large body as she did so. She finally had enough of trying to gracefully move him without waking him; she called on the force to move him and laid a blanket on him. He looked so peaceful; she didn't want to disturb him but didn't want him to wake up with a neck or back ache… although he wouldn't have minded if she woke him up so they could finish what they started before Alex interrupted their almost love making session with a cry. He also sensed her wake up a few more times, but he himself could not wake up. The events from the last few days finally caught up to him. He blinked a few times, staring at a large wall with Rey's vanity in front of it. He could sense the baby was in bed with them and carefully sat up. Rey was laying on her side, her head down towards the foot of their massive bed. Next to her was their small boy. He found it fascinating how they made him, how Rey carried him for nine months… Obviously he knew about sex and pregnancy early on in life, but to see his own flesh and blood, half his, half Rey's, it was a feeling like no other. He climbed out of the bed and moved Alex to his bassinet, all of the sudden not being comfortable leaving him on the bed, even though Rey was next to him, and he had been there for hours. He quietly left their room and went to the main kitchen downstairs. Ben could be domestic when he wanted to be, something Rey was surprised to learn. He decided to make something sweet for her. Pancakes with fresh fruit were amongst her favorites, aside from the muffins she ate the other day. He would be lying if he said he didn't favor them as well. It was ine of the few memories of his mother that he cherished. She would make them for him when she returned from her trips when he was really young, but it stopped as he got older. He finally had asked her to show him how to make them, but she never had the time to. He ended up learning from their droid that ran the kitchen.

”You look lost in thought.” Rey's soft voice came from behind him. She smiled when he turned to her then sat on the counter next to him.

”It's just been awhile since I made these for you. I'm trying to remember if I forgot anything."

”Mm smells delicious. You didn’t have to cook for me though.” She was clearly happy he was cooking for her. Swinging her legs eyeballing the fresh berries next to Ben as he flipped the pancakes.

”But I wanted to. You know I try to spoil you when I can.” He stepped to her and kissed her before popping a fruit in her mouth.

”How did I get so lucky?” She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back before he had to remove the pancakes from the griddle.

”Do you hear that?” He stood still. Rey immediately tensed and listened as best as she could. Not sensing or hearing anything. “Exactly… it’s so quiet… no one is here but the three of us.”

”I cannot remember the last time it’s ever been this quiet. It is kind of strange to be honest. No humming of a ship, heavily armored footsteps, Mitaka scurrying about, Hux yelling over the troops. It’s so peaceful.” They heard a cry from the baby. “We jinxed it!” She grinned before jumping off the counter to run upstairs. Ben smiled watching her run upstairs. He loved how attentive she was. She was scared when they first decided they wanted to try to conceive a child. She was worried she didn't have motherly instinct. Her worries were unfounded. It was like breathing for her. He also smiled because she was wearing shorts and enjoyed the view of her running.

By the time she got back downstairs Ben had placed their food at the table. He stopped walking with their morning caf when he saw she looked flustered. When he peered at Alex, he noticed once again, Rey's shirt was soaking wet. “Did he spit up?” His eyes wide, but the look on her face made him realize how stupid his question was.

By the time I got to the door, milk just came streaming out of me! What the hell? When will this exploding milk stop?” She sat and latched her son cooing at him.

”Calm your tits Rey.” He winked at her.

”Ha ha. Starting the dad jokes already?”

He stopped sipping his coffee and grimaced. “Fuck… your right…. No. No. I can't say stupid shit like that. I'm the Emperor for fuck sakes.”

”Face it my love, we are going to turn into those weird parents, talking cartoons and stuffed animals with adults.”

”No. I refuse to believe. But, come on they are right there: gorgeous, swollen, and out of control apparently.” He slouched in his chair. “My old man is laughing at me… I know he is…"

They don't talk about Han much. He relives his vile act in his mind every day. If he didn't consume himself with work, it would play over and over again. She decided to go back to his compliment. ”Awe, you still think me as gorgeous?” She smiled and pulled a piece of pancake off the plate before Ben came over to cut them up for her since her arms were full of baby.

Kneeling next to her, looking into her eyes “Nothing will ever compare to your beauty Rey. Nothing. Now, eat up while its hot.” He handed her the fork.

”Are you trying to get me fat? I still need to get back into shape.” She moaned in delight as she took a bite. It was nearly an orgasmic moan.

He laughed as he sat next to her taking a bite off his plate and another sip of caf. “I do miss seeing you pregnant, but again, just wanted to spoil you… If you are up for it we could start training again today, make sure your form is still good, spar a little. We would have to use the training weapons here. Your lightsaber is still in our room. “

Full of excitement she began talking before finishing her bite. “Yes! Please! I miss training!” Her eyes were wide, beaming at Ben. She finally swallowed the bite she was chewing on. “I cannot wait to kick your ass again!”

Rey finished her breakfast as if she were still on Jakku starving. Then she handed Alex to Ben, so she could run upstairs to change. She was about as excited as he was last night when he thought sex was about to happen. He followed her, talking to Alex about how silly his mommy is and enjoyed watching her run in and out of the room looking for her workout clothes, brushing her teeth and throwing her hair up in a bun.

”Ben!” She strode over to him. He was holding Alex in two hands as the baby “sat" on his knee. Lightly bouncing his knee up and down. He peered up at her with his eyes raising his eyebrows. “Why aren't you ready?? Come on, let’s go. I'm so ready!”

Ben at a loss for words handed Alex to Rey and quickly changed his clothes, brushed his teeth, and grabbed a bag for the baby as Rey had left it in the bedroom.

”Darling, do you know what happened to that carriage Lando gave us? It floats fast and should be able to keep up with us.” She said while looking around.

”I think my mother put it in the closet by the front door... or maybe by one of the balcony doors… and keep up with us?”

”Yes. I want to run. Oh, maybe we can run along the side of the lake or maybe even up the mountains…That will be a nice warm up.”

”Sweetheart, don't overdo it-" She shot him a look, and he swallowed. “Oh, look it’s by the Balcony door to the left.” He attached the bag to the carriage, and got canteens of water for them. Rey was too excited at the thought of actually training again; it was all she could focus on. That was the only explanation he had for being placed on diaper bag duty… him… the Emperor…

”Come on Ben! Let’s go!” She squealed in excitement, placing Alex in the carriage and turned it on to follow her. He let out of light laugh as she began to jog out of their home with this floating baby carriage following her.

”That is fucking adorable.” Ben said to himself as he began to jog after them.

It didn't take long before their jog turned into a run, taking no time to enjoy the view of their gardens, the lake, the orchards, or the animals nearby. Rey felt free. Not that being pregnant or being Empress was being kept prisoner. She had been cooped up for too long. And the size of her belly during the last few months made it hard for her to run and exercise like she normally would. Today almost felt as good as it did when they first began to train together those years ago. When they knew and accepted they were no longer enemies, after Kylo offered his hand, after she took it… those early days of training, getting a feel of how the other fought. Rey fought dirty. Kylo was even more aggressive. Then he began to train her on the different forms for fighting. Every planet they visited, he made sure to find an open area for her to run, for them to spar. She loved fighting him, although she knew he was holding back… which hurt her ego a bit. She saw he had multiple injuries on Starkiller Base and thought it weakened him a bit. No. It gravely weakened him. He is massive and physically stronger than her. But, they were equals in the force, and he needed to teach her early on how to channel it. 

They slowed down and finally stopped for a break a little more than an hour later. Each taking slow sips of water, eyeing each other, seeing who was breathing heavier. They were always competitive with one another. Their breathing was in sync, and they grinned at one another before taking a look at their young one. Surprisingly he was awake and not fussy. The trees provided a lot of shade, the temperature was just perfect, aside from a bit humid.

“How are you feeling?” He finally broke the silence as she began to pace.

”That felt amazing, although admittedly, my legs are feeling funny. It’s been awhile since I've run… and this is on a trail... I imagine running off trail, my legs might be close to useless.”

”Are you ready to head back, to meditate? Or we can work on our forms? Dun Möch, is surprisingly your weakest. Although you have always been a dirty fighter. Soresu is another you have had trouble with the past.”

Rey blew air up her face, moving strands of hair that were dancing along her forehead. She was not one for really studying the forms but promised her husband she would study the forms. “I'm not a fan of Dun Möch; exposing weakness doesn't feel right.”

”Come again? You were quick to find one of my weaknesses when I interrogated you. Oh and during our first argument, you were down right brutal. Let’s add all the time you used Hux's weaknesses against him.” He titled his chin down, smiling at her.

Waving him off “That was different. I am ready to head back. I’m surprised we managed this long between feedings.” She softly ran her fingers along Alex's face receiving a yawn and coo from him. Then glanced down at her breasts “Behave, no more unexpected spillage. I can feel them tingling.”

“It is almost time to feed him again. By all means, start running back. I do enjoy the view from behind.”

She could feel her cheeks blushing. She should be used to it by now, but maybe it’s his voice or the look in his eyes as he says it. Like a predator waiting for his prey. She often wondered if he knew how natural this predatory look came.

By the time they got back to the house, Ben's com link buzzed several times. Indicating he had reports on his datapads he needed to review. He expressed his apologies when he saw the look of disappointment come over her face, as if she forgot he was in charge of the galaxy while she was on maternity leave. Before he went in to grab the datapad, he caressed her face, lost in the beauty of her features: her light freckles, her hazel eyes, her lips. Moments like this he did wonder what it would be like if they were just Ben and Rey, not Emperor and Empress. After receiving one of his soft kisses she pouted as she watched him walk back inside then picked up Alex. She went to the sitting area of their patio and got comfortable to start nursing him. Before long, she felt Ben next to her, and she looked up to his eyes confused.

”You can't get rid of me that easily, Empress.” He leaned over to kiss the top of her head, then he put the datapad down and took her hair out of the bun. He placed one arm around her shoulder, delicately running his fingers along her hair while he began to read the reports. After several minutes of silence, aside from the singing crickets near the woods and occasional tweet from a bird or two he finally spoke “We will be going to Coruscant in a week. Dameron's trial will begin. It should be short, but we are to attend.”

”I figured as much. Especially since I ordered him to be arrested.”

”I think you shocked everyone, including Hux and my mother… both of which are hard to surprise.”

”I know he had no way of knowing where the cargo was going. But it attacked my project, the citizens I have been trying to help the most.” She felt him pull her closer.

”I know my love. If they call on either of us to testify, we cannot linger on anything personal. Especially if the media turns this into something of a circus.”

”You don't think-"

He held up the datapad. “ For example, ‘Resistance disbanded! Betrayed by General Organa herself! Another one states Empress lays down the law, Resistance members in custody! Fresh from delivering Lord Ren's handsome heir, the young Empress puts rebels in their place for violating the ceasefire agreement of 37 ABY’. Amongst others. But, most headlines are still of our ‘handsome heir.' He is adorable.”

”Oh, well, let’s hope this sets the precedence that the laws must be obeyed. There will always be opposing views, factions, that is just the nature of things. I don't understand why he felt the urge to attack out of the blue.”

”Dameron was always impulsive, never thinking ahead, just living in the moment. My guess is he chose that moment knowing it was almost time for the baby. That's if that little brain of his actually had room for thought; he might have figured we would be too busy to notice. For all we know this was the first of a series of attacks, something we will need to look into and be prepared for.” She rested her head on his shoulder while burping the sleeping bundle on her chest, feeling the occasional movement of his head under her chin. “The good news is we were able to send replacement cargos to their destinations, and there have been no deaths reported, something you could give yourself credit for. You helped those planets enough that they had better medical supplies, more fresh food. Some of the locations on the planets were able to be used for farming. The planets that are not lucky to have such environments, they manufactured greenhouses; all the plants you ordered have helped. Your new policies have bettered the planets you vowed to look over: the updated trade routes, easing the taxations. Rey, you are amazing, the Empress this galaxy needed.”

She found herself blushing and in awe. She had hoped her once naïve thoughts of helping the planets in most need would come true. By the sounds of it, everything had fallen into place. There was still a lot of work to be done, but it was one of many steps in the right direction.

After he finished going over the reports, they moved inside. The sun was getting hotter, and Rey was tired. She lounged on the chase in the sitting area while the baby napped nearby. Ben had finished reading the rest of the reports and began making lunch when BB-9E rolled in. “Finn and Rose are requesting our presence?” Ben stopped slicing the vegetables he was working on.

Rey barely opened her eyes. “That’s not good. I have a bad feeling about this.”

”We already sensed it. Now, we must accept their decision and hope they do not follow Dameron's example.. BB-9E… um.. offer them lunch… see if they are hungry.”

”Awe, look at my domesticated husband offering our soon to be guests food. Food made by the Emperor himself.”

Ben cleared his throat. “You are lucky you are adorable… its… easier... to be… welcoming when it’s just you around… Around my generals... I cannot be so accommodating.”

She got up from the chase and walked over to him, standing on her tip toes to kiss his cheek. “Its actually between lunch and dinner, so maybe we should prepare more food. Besides, I love this about you: everything, your determination to not be undermined, your kind heart that Snoke could not destroy, and I enjoy watching your arms move as you slice things up... like the vegetables… Not slicing Finn’s back of course.” She jokingly added.

Ben frowned, clearly seeing her memory, her point of view that night as if it was his own memory. “And you told me several times you didn't see it happen. Don't worry, I won't hurt him. I've caused you enough pain, and I’ll spend the rest of my days trying to make up for the pain I caused you.” He was holding her face in his large hands. She placed her hands over his and leaned in to kiss one of his palms.

”I know, love. I'm sorry I joked about that. Can I make you feel better before they come over?”

”Oh gods, please no, we are already here!” Came Finn's frantic voice. “It took you nearly three years to impregnate her with that dirty mind?! AH! REY, you were projecting to the point I could see it! Gah!!” Ben quietly laughed before turning back to the counter to continue prepping their late lunch.

Rey blinked several times and finally remembered to breathe “That wasn't for you to see!!”

”Well, I did!”

Rose was laughing at their embarrassment. “I am so glad to be blissfully ignorant of what she thought. I guess it’s not always fun and games with force users?”

”Typically Rey and I can keep most of our thoughts to ourselves. We are more sensitive to one another’s thoughts, emotions, and what we physically feel because we are a dyad… However if a force user thinks too loud, sometimes another force sensitive person can pick up on the thoughts, something my dear wife needs to continue to work on.” Ben answered as he took a plate of seasoned meats from Rey.

Small talk as well as history of the house went on after the initial embarrassment dissipated while Ben and Rey finished prepping the food. They ate on the patio, each taking a turn holding a more awake baby.

”I know he cannot really see much yet. But I swear he looked right at me!” Rose exclaimed. “Am I just a big blob at the moment? You are just the cutest!”

Finn leaned back in his seat after finishing his plate. “Ah man, that was delicious! So, am I able to brag that the Emperor and Empress prepared my meal?” He turned to look at Alex. “This little kid is the perfect mix of the two of you.”

Rey smiled at him before quickly glancing at Ben and placed her cutlery down. “So, Finn… Rose… you asked to see us? Is there a particular reason? I feel that you're conflicted in your choices… especially you, Finn.” Her gaze fell to Finn; her eyes had hope, hope he wouldn't go back to the Resistance.

However, Finn's eyes were looking at the table for a long time before he answered. “I do feel conflicted. Rey, this is so hard for me.” He looked to Ben and Rey, then Rose. “The First Order stole me; I never had a choice. I wanted so badly to take them down once I found my place within the Resistance. And now that you guys have changed everything… and offered me such a position… it should be easy to accept. It will also make my force training easier… I like the idea of being on the light side… but I would learn grey if it was under your guidance…. But I just feel wrong, going back to the First Order… I know you were able to sense my hesitation the other day… yesterday? It’s been so chaotic the last few days. Anyways, I want you guys to completely trust me, and I want to trust you, I do. But, if I feel this conflicted, we all wouldn't be able to trust one another. If someone were to pick up on it, I fear things can change for the worse… I don't know.”

”I respect your opinions and have to agree with you. I may not have been flat out stolen out of my parent's arms, but I often feel my choice was stolen from me. I had Snoke in my head from the beginning, and he did take my thoughts. He lit the fears I tried to hide and made me a prisoner of my own mind until I finally decided to go to him after everything that happened with my family. I was a prisoner of mind, body, and soul. If I didn't have to worry about someone just as sinister taking over the First Order… if I wasn't the monster the galaxy feared me to be, had somewhere safe to go, I would have left... however, I had nowhere to go and there are absolute evil and vile people that would take over in a heartbeat… While I am strict and almost unmoving leader… I don't want my crew to feel trapped. The newer recruits all sign contracts and may choose to re-enlist after a few years or leave… your comrades are slowly being replaced. Some have actually stayed, others have left. And I agree, we all must trust one another. How about this, you take as long as you need. Should you ever change your mind and want to join us… we will have a position for you. Am I right, my Empress?”

She smiled at Ben and then smiled at Finn. “Just don't attack us Finn. If you feel or see us doing something, let us know. So far, we feel justified in every decision we have made. Rose, this goes for you as well.”

”The labor camps, that is something that should be looked into to be perfectly honest.”

”Is this because of Poe?”

”Partly. I know it’s mostly for the worst of the worst… but, even then, I think limitations of how hard they are worked and the conditions they live in should be looked at.”

”Perhaps you are right. It will be something for us to look at sometime.” Ben took a sip of his drink.

”Awe, but I like the idea of Unkar Plutt slaving away... a nice taste of his own medicine… but, yes, we will look into this subject as well. And, I don't think Poe would be sent to the worst of labor camps if he doesn't just go sit in a cell for a few months.”

Rose was unusually quiet during this part of the conversation. Ben and Rey would glance at her from time to time to see if she would add anything. Finn stood up “Here, how about we help clean up. Then we will be out of the way, back to the Resistance… and Rey can um… make you feel better!” Laughing at his own joke while collecting plates. Ben and Rey suppressing their own laughs.

”I'll be out of the way for now... but, Finn… I'm not staying with the Resistance!” Rose stood up to help. Ben and Rey's eyes widened and looked back and forth between the two.

”Wait… what? Rose, you can't be serious.”

”I... I am. They aren't bad leaders… the exact opposite of Snoke… and if General Leia trusts them, why shouldn't we? I feel going to the Resistance is redundant.”

Ben reached for the plates in Finn's hands. “Here, I think Rey and I can manage… I think you and Rose have more important things to worry about.”

”I … I guess so… well... ha, I guess thanks for a delicious meal…I'm so stuffed… um… thank you two again… Rose… let’s go.”

Rose handed Alex to Rey. “Thanks guys, it was delicious! And thanks for letting me hold this cutie pie… I'll see you three soon.”

They watched the two leave. Rey felt an ache in her heart for the two of them. Their conversation was not going to end well. She also felt sad that once again, she and her first friend would be on opposing sides. However, she also had the comfort that Ben would be willing to help Finn out if or when Finn decides to join them.

  



	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [ Sargeant Smut Binger 🦋](https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan) for being my Beta!

Rey ran hot water for a bath as Ben said good night to their young one, swaddling the blanket around the small boy, telling him stories of flying through the stars, enamored by the young babe's big yawn as he slept in his father’s arms. He laid Alex down in his crib and made his way to their fresher, feeling the air turned humid already from all the water being poured into their tub, that was just short of being a walk in pool. Rey was sprinkling salts and a few oils into the water.

“I fear I am getting spoiled Ben; I want one on our ship.” She smiled over her shoulder. “Although the one we have is perfect.”

Ben started getting undressed, tossing his shirt to the side and sliding down his pants and underwear. “My dear, I would normally do what I can to spoil you, but, it is just not physically possible on a star destroyer.” She turned to face him as she placed the jar of salts on the counter. “It just makes this home more special though." His hands were on her hips, and he bent down to kiss her neck before untying her robe.

“Oh, I know my love. Like I said, the one we have is more than enough.” She gasped as he nibbled her neck before kissing it. “I like it when you do that.” She quietly moaned into his ear.

“Do what? Say it.” He barely pulled his lips away from her skin; his left hand skimmed up her open robe, grazing her soft flesh with his fingertips before resting his thumb lightly on the front of her neck and his fingers on the back.

“I like it when you bite me.” She barely finished her sentence before she was on the receiving end of one of his love bites causing her to moan again. She could feel his smile on her flesh as he continued his pattern of kisses and bites along her neck and shoulder and slid the robe off of her body. She smirked at him mischievously as she backed away, grabbing his hand as she slowly walked her way into the tub, pulling him along. She ached for him, but she did like to play with him before submitting herself to him. She knew he enjoyed it just as well, although she wouldn't toy with him too much, considering what happened the night before. She sat down in the hot water, smelling the sweet lavender scent of the oil she poured in to help her aching muscles. The run earlier felt amazing, but she wasn't as in shape as she was before her pregnancy, something she would rectify immediately. She pulled him down in front of her, enjoying the view of his chiseled body, looking more like a god than human. She took his face in her hands and leaned in for a kiss, and he pulled her body closer, running his hands down her back, grabbing her ass and sitting her on top of him. Her legs wrapped around his waist as her arms came around his neck and shoulders losing her fingers in his long hair. Their deep kiss turned into tantalizing teasing, barely grazing each other's lips, each trying to gain control of the other with their slow movements against one another. She ended up biting his lower lip while grinding against his length, resulting in a deep groan from Ben. “Careful, my love, you don't want to wake the baby again.”

He laughed while moving his lips down her chin, the pulse point of her neck, stopping to suck the semi wet skin, tasting her sweat and the lavender. “That was more painful than my face getting disfigured.” He lifted her up, planting kisses on her collar bone before kissing down to her left breast and finally taking it in his mouth, massaging the other with his large hand. Feeling her grasp on his hair tighten, he used his free hand on her hip to pull her closer and grind hard against her walls. “I'm going to fuck you in here, then take you back to our bed, fuck you again, clean you up in the shower, and take you again.”

“Unless I am the one on top, I know you want me to ride. Perhaps in here? I'll be the one fucking you. Then I'm all yours for the taking.”

A primal growl came from him in response as he quickly guided her onto his cock. “I love it when you talk dirty.” He slammed her down as she placed her hands on his shoulders and began rotating her hips.

“I know you do, ah, and I love the response… I get…” She slowly began to glide herself up and down, faltering in her words, feeling sheer pleasure deep within her as she took every inch of him. Sliding up and down his length digging her nails into his shoulders she found her pace, feeling his cock twitch in response to different paces. Once again, she felt his thumb on her throat as he pulled her into another deep kiss. She loved feeling his hand on her throat, finding it intoxicating. He also began to meet her thrusts with his own, needing to hit her deeper within, causing her to cry out and pick up her pace as best as she could in the water. Their bond wide open now, each feeling the other's ecstasy. Her walls were clenching around him as she continued to glide up and down before she ended up just stopping right at the tip. Ben took a deep, stuttering breath trying to thrust further into her, causing her to move a bit further away from him, grinning ear to ear as she teased the head with simple movements up and down. Both of his large hands were around her hips as she teased him. His eyes burned into hers, trembling before one arm went up her back while the other wrapped around her lower back. She leaned her head back into his hand and let him take control, slamming her down his length at a harsh pace before he set his own pace of thrusting in and out of her, once again biting and sucking at her neck. He carefully guided her back against a wall of the tub, keeping her legs right around his hips while he sat on his knees diving into her, water splashing up their chests, necks, and faces. His pacing began to falter as they both sensed how close they were to their climaxes. He sat back down and pulled her to the top once more, running a hand through her hair she began to ride him again. She felt his thumb rub circles on her sensitive bud, causing her to shake before her orgasm took over. She fell against his shoulder, trying to smother her own scream against his skin as he held her tight and pushed harder into several more times before she heard him proudly groan as he rode out his orgasm within her. After a few minutes she finally lifted her head and looked at him smiling. “I think we ruined the water.”

“The tub is huge. I think it will be fine.” He softly kissed her before lifting her off of him, lightly shaking his head to get his hair out of his face. Then he turned her around and began to massage her shoulders. “Are you ok?” Feeling the tension in her muscles.

“Hm? Oh yeah, just sex in the water isn't the easiest sometimes. Especially when my body begins to drift and float.”

Ben grinned and kissed her ear. “I know you aren't going to blame the water for teasing me half way through that.”

“Oh of course not. I knew what I was doing, and it was worth every second, seeing the poor desperation in your eyes. It was simply intoxicating.”

“The birth control implant was First Order issued right?? That is what that clicking sound from yesterday was right?”

“You know... I didn't actually look at the packaging… I had something else in mind when she cleared me for sex.” She felt his rest his forehead on her shoulder.

“We will have it double checked when we get back to the Finalizer. I have no plans on sharing you more than I have to at the moment.” He went back to massaging her shoulders.

“I hope this doesn't derail the rest of your plans.” Grabbing one of his hands and kissing the palm.

“Definitely not. You won't be sore from that run today. I'm going to be cause of any discomfort, and I can see that smile from back here.” He jokingly responded but loved her reaction. He could spot Rey's smile across the galaxy. He pulled her against his chest and looked down at her as she placed her head against his shoulder, still smiling that contagious, beautiful smile of hers. “I love your smile.” He placed a kiss upon her before slightly leaning back against the wall continuing to hold her, letting the hot water, salts, and oils relax their muscles. Eventually the water began to cool off, and they made their way out of the tub and drained it. Drying off he could once again feel her gaze on him, flashing that bright smile. “My gorgeous wife, you look so happy.”

“I am. I am also thinking of what you said you would do to me earlier.” She stopped smiling for a moment. “Alex isn't in the bassinet, right?”

“Definitely not. I placed him in his crib so I may have my way with you tonight. Hopefully not waking him before he's ready to eat… which should be soon… maybe you should tend to him first? Less of a chance of an interruption if you feed him now.”

Her smile returned. “You're right... I'm glad one of us thought about putting him in the crib. I was actually debating on feeding him anyways… my breasts are killing me again.”

“By all means, take care of him. I can wait.” He pulled on a pair of pajama pants while she threw her robe back on. She picked up Alex while he made his way back to the living room, hearing her soft whispers to their son. As she changed his diaper, he let out a soft cry in protest.

“Oh, I know my sweet boy…. You don't want to sit in a wet diaper though. Now… there we go... this light blue one is adorable, like you. Awe, what a yawn! I bet you are ready for a late night snack?” He could hear her shuffling over to the rocker and light sounds of the chair moving while she continued to softly speak to him.

Ben smiled, listening to her for a few more minutes before picking up the datapad. More files had come in for his approval: budget cuts, times for Poe's trial, official paperwork for the old Resistance members to sign, the draft for reinstating the Senate. He could see Hux having an absolute fit about reinstating the Senate and new legal documents, limiting the power and size of weapons to insure another Starkiller does not happen. Hux wants to have that kind of super power on the Star Destroyers, but Ben does not. So long as he and Rey continue their rule as they have, a weapon of that magnitude should never be necessary. He'd been able to keep Hux's lust for demonstration of power down but still couldn't get him to forgo wanting weapons to wipe out more star systems. However, he is tamer than he was three years ago. And thankfully, weeding most of the older members of the First Order out was relatively easy. Men and women of his generation and younger had the same ideologies of how the galaxy should be run. They were more in tune with the citizens as they witnessed first hand growing up on different planets. Term limits would need to be in place for each of the senators of each planet. He doesn't want to fall into the old pattern of the Republic or Empire. If his rein and hopefully his son's rein, and future generations should be successful, they must stay in tune with their people.

He slowly looked up from his datapad as he saw her tan legs stand over his left leg. He placed the datapad down and trailed his fingers up her legs to her barely covered thighs then to her hips as he leaned forward and kissed the satin fabric on her abdomen, then untied the belt to the robe before pulling her legs over his hips. “That was fast.”

“He is a very content boy for the moment: freshly changed, full belly, and I think I swaddled him correctly this time." Smiling as the robe began to slide down her arms. “Let’s see if I can make you content.” Feeling his fingertips trail up the front if her robes opening it before running his hands over her breasts.

“You make me very content. You already know that. You just happen to keep turning me on though.” She gasped as he lightly squeezed her breast and again when his mouth covered one as he pulled her into him with one hand between her shoulder blades the other cupping her ass. His mouth made it’s way to her other breast as she kissed his forehead running her fingers through his hair again then arching her back, enjoying the feel of his hands and mouth on her. He finally pulled away, kissing up to her neck as she began to twist her hips.

“Let me rectify my turning you on. How do you want me this time Ben? The bed… feels too far away at the moment… and your pants… they need to be removed, unless you want to lose circulation down there.” She felt him laugh against her throat as he quickly stood them up to remove the offending fabric that stood in their way. He lowered her to the couch and got between her legs as best as he could. “I think we need a bigger couch…”

“You know I enjoy challenges. It's not the first time I fucked you here.” One of his hands pressed firmly on the inside of her thigh as he pushed his cock within her already wet walls. He bent down and kissed her as he began to thrust hard into her, already enjoying this more than their time in the tub. It was easier to feel her around him, feel the friction of each movement. Her tongue pushed eagerly into his mouth. The hand pushing her inner thigh down finally moved her leg up towards her body making her moan out loud in his mouth at the sudden movement and the new angle he was pounding her at. It didn't take long before she began gasping his name, feeling his length slam in and out of her over and over, his lips working mercilessly on her neck and shoulder in between his gasps of air between kisses. He began to slow down, pushing deep within her, enjoying every reaction he got out of her. “Kriff you feel amazing.” He sat up and shifted their position just a few more inches, keeping his hands on her hips as he began to pick up the pace. The room that was once silent, grew louder each time he dove into her, their moans and gasps for breath also louder. Rey ran her hands through her hair just short of screaming his name. “Touch yourself Rey. Bring your hands down to your breasts; yes, just like that.” He anxiously watched as she obediently moved her hands to her breasts, delicately running them over her skin. “Force, do you know how hot you are… bring you hands lower…fuck yeah, touch yourself; you know you want to come…” Ben slowed down his hard thrusts as she brought one of her hands down to her soft bud, slowly circling it like he does when he touches her. Completely lost in watching her, he grabbed her hand that had come down to her nub and slowly licked her fingers, tasting her and wished he had begun this by eating her out. He picked up the pace, leaning over her again, feeling her breast arch into his chest as she began to completely unravel under him, getting wetter by the minute. “Let go… just let go.. come for me…” He moaned in her ear before she finally screamed his name, her body shaking and begging him not to stop. Sweat glistening her forehead, she clawed at his back as he continued his thrusts after her orgasm. She loved when he continued while she orgasmed. It would sometimes help her lead to a second before he would finish.

“Fuck, Ben right there… oh fuck… you feel so good…” He hit that spot; she sometimes wondered if he purposely delayed hitting her there. He knew where it was, especially when their bond was open. He doubled his efforts, hitting her specific spot harder and faster now that he was nearing his orgasm. Once again he sat up and grabbed her hips, adjusting her so he continued to hit the exact spot that made her vision go white. He licked his thumb then played her clit, driving her wild as another orgasm came through, coming all over him once again.

“There's my dirty scavenger…. Coming all over my cock ... I love hearing you scream…oh fuck... I'm about to come… “ He slammed into her a few more times before she felt his hot seed spill within her. He watched her breasts rising and falling with her deep breaths, stared into her eyes until they quickly looked her up and down “We may have soiled your robe.”

“I actually think one of the sleeves ripped at one point. I thought I heard something in between position changes.” She placed her hands on his face, one of her favorite things to do. She lightly traced his scar with her index finger while the rest of her fingers stayed still. “I love you….” Her eyes began to trace his scar. “I was thinking, you can show me how to heal… maybe I can help with the scar I gave you.”

He looked down at her “Just the one? Because you gave me three that night. This large one your tracing, the one on my other shoulder, and then my leg… you know when you tried to cut it off that night...” He smirked at her, tracing her lips with his finger. “No, I don’t think I want you to heal the scars, my strong, loveable, warrior wife. That whole day was the beginning of breaking me all over again reawakening me… Snoke had hoped to snuff it out, but meeting you and everything that followed… quickly undid his years of work… besides… I don't think it looks too bad, at least only my face. The area on my chest could use some work. You really fucked it up.” He stood then helped her up as well. “Yeah, looks like the robe did rip… we can order another one.”

“I'd like that... oh! Let’s go ahead and get that shower… you are spilling out of me!” She tried to run while pressing her thighs together as his seed began to slide down her legs, probably looking just as silly as she felt trying to run as quietly as she could back to the fresher.

They stood under the multiple shower heads, letting the hot water spray all over their bodies as Rey yawned, soliciting a laugh from Ben.

“What's so funny?”

He watched her raise an eyebrow before answering her. “Your yawn… you and Alex make the same exact face. I just now noticed how similar it is.”

“Aw, but I doubt that. He looks more like you than me.”

“Oh. You are there my love… especially when the two of you yawn.” She laughing once more as she rolled her eyes; he began to wash her hair. The scent of her shampoo had already filled the air, now it was mixing with his scent. A mixture of a soft floral with a spice similar to cloves, just not as strong. “You look tired. Let’s dry off and get some rest. It’s been a busy day.”

“Aw, I thought shower sex was next.” She finished rinsing her hair. Ben watched all the different trails of water flowing down her body.

“And you said I would be the one having problems making it through your six week recovery.”

She watched him smirk at her as he spoke. “Well, that was before you healed me. Now we didn't have to wait so long. And it was your idea. I found it all hot and exciting.”

“Perhaps I was being selfish in wanting so much at once earlier… I would have happily waited the original six weeks then however long the recovery time would have been after the emergency surgery… I almost lost you… I wanted so badly to make sure you were ok… that you were safe… that you wouldn't go into cardiac arrest or something and die just hours after surgery… I need you here with me... with Alex and I.”

Ben turned off their shower, and they dried off. Sleep was more of a priority at this point in the evening. Getting into bed, Rey immediately tucked herself into Ben, and he ran his fingers through her hair as they drifted to sleep.

Rey could feel tears developing, realizing it was too soon to joke about how fast he sped up her recovery. She wrapped her arms around him. “I'm sorry I gave you such a scare. I think it will take more than childbirth to kill me off. You saved me Ben, my love, my prince, my Emperor. I know that I along with our children will always be safe with you.” Her head was resting against his chest; she could hear his heartbeat and could listen to that sound all day.

“Children? So you still want more in the future? Even after everything that happened to you?” He bent his head down and kissed her hair.

She nodded. “Absolutely, when I first began to see our futures together, it frightened me… then I realized, some of the visions I had very early on in life…. I could never see your face, just details like your hair and that you were massive… your force signature was there before I knew what that feeling was…At some point the visions had stopped… and it was only after meeting you they restarted. Before our bond came through, I had a vision I fell in love with you, and that we had children together… everything looked darker... almost like Hades and Persephone…” She felt him hold back a laugh. “But that’s because everything I knew about you at that point was just that… dark... and then I quickly began to know the man behind the mask and knew there was no turning back... that for unexplained reasons, I knew we would be together, although given the circumstances at that point…”

“I saw you several times throughout my life… you were always a blur... but the hair… was recognizable…I feel like I saw you grow up with how far apart the visions were… I didn't know why I had seen random images of you... our dyad is unique. Your visions must have stopped when I joined Snoke… I had to block you out, even when I didn't know if you were real… I couldn't have weakness under Snoke. I still wish I met you sooner… or at least different circumstances… probably not the best story for our kids…”

She hummed and looked up at him. “Well, we have to tell them. We both know how well hiding family history worked out in your family… we will just have to be delicate about it. I'm not ashamed of how we came together… and I hope you are not. It’s the card the force played on us. I do believe it has worked in our favor.”

“You know… technically I did bring you to the underworld of Starkiller Base… you didn't happen to eat any fruit before I took you, right?”

She sat up gasping. “I did! I'm going to sleep now. I am so tired that I'll start to believe we are Hades and Persephone reincarnated.” She settled back onto him, trying not to laugh as she felt his chest move up and down as he quietly did.

  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [ Sargeant Smut Binger 🦋](https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan) for being my Beta!

Ben woke up earlier than usual. He checked the datapad to see if any early reports came in before he changed into light clothes to go for an early run by himself. Aside from the day before, he hadn't worked out since their arrival on Naboo. Stretching his legs and arms on the patio and seeing no sign of the sun rising yet, he took a deep breath and began his run. Similar to the path they took before, he took an off road path they had passed. The more challenging run the better, especially as he wasn’t able to train with his knights anymore.

It's a small sacrifice to make Rey happy. Although their assassination attempt on her was long ago, he could no longer trust them and still had to keep them on tight leashes, more so than Hux. Ushar and Ap’lek were the ones that cornered Rey; they were usually his best opponents to fight. He did not regret their deaths, especially with Rey killing Ushar with Ben’s saber. Vicrul and Cardo were the ones who warned Ben, while Kuruk and Trudgen stood by. He had sensed their hesitation to continue to follow his leadership before, but it became more apparent when it was announced Rey would be Empress. He will need to send them out again and keep them as far away from his fleet when he takes Rey and Alex back to the Finalizer.

He stopped a little further and more uphill than they did the day before, managing to find a somewhat flat and open clearing. He caught his breath and closed his eyes before drawing his saber. He went over the different stances he had been trained in, although taking messy and merciless swings to cut down an enemy was his favorite. He had lost track of time as he went over his forms; before he knew it, the sun had begun to rise. Wiping the sweat off of his brow, he decided it was time to try to get back before Rey woke up.

His long strides into the house came to a quick halt as he heard the coo of his son nearby. Glancing over to the sitting area, he saw Rey on her back, legs up and bent with their son laying on her shins as she held his small hands. “You've been gone awhile.” She saw his boots out of the corner of her eye as he knelt down next to her. Feeling the stem of a flower go through her hair she grinned at him. “You are still in trouble.” She looked up at him. “Two of your knights are here. I refused to let them in, although I know they are fully capable of busting through the doors... I want them gone Ben.”

“I didn't summon them, my love. I'll find out what’s going on then send them on their way.” He kissed her forehead. “Would you like to go to my Mother's home? I'm sure she is up.”

“I have no plans in retreating from my home.”

“Yes, of course.” He checked to make sure his saber was at his side, feeling angry at himself for leaving her defenseless. He stormed to the front doors, slamming them on the way out as he quickly approached his knights. “Vicrul, Cardo, what the hell is the meaning of this?!”

The two men were immediately on a knee.

“We are here to formally congratulate our master on his heir and still awaiting new orders. Kuruk and Trudgen are getting anxious…” Vicrul cautiously responded to Kylo.

“What else? You aren't telling me something.”

“They also accuse that the heir might not be yours, still accusing the Empress of only using you to further gain her power.” Cardo answered.

“They are fucking idiots. I should have killed them along with the others when you first betrayed my trust. You had to just show up? No announcement? Couldn't wait for further instruction? The fuck is wrong with you?”

“I apologize, master. I do feel it was urgent… you know how the two of them can get.”

“You will come in for a moment; you will bow to and not speak to my Empress, unless spoken to.” Rey was going to murder him. He tried to send a warning to her, feeling her anxious energy in the air and seeing her image nearby. Her stress heightened to the point they were seeing each other through the force, something that was rare now that they were always together.

Upon entering, the two Knights of Ren didn't have a chance to kneel down to the Empress. She had immediately thrown them into the wall, holding them in place, neither getting a chance for air. She stood, Alex held tightly against her in one arm, her hand cradling his head, while her right hand was stretched out towards them. Ben made his way to her, placing a hand on her hip, leaning into her ear whispering. Slowly taking her free hand down, the knights began to slide down the wall with her movement. “I'm being accused of what?!” Her anger beyond what he had seen in years, the two men were pulled away then flew up the wall before getting slammed against it again.

Ben once again, delicately took her hand. “Rey, they are going to take one look-"

“They will NOT-“

“Then they will be gone. My desert rose, trust me.”

She reluctantly dropped them to the floor, holding their son close to her. Ben could feel her panic, as if her heart was in his chest and would explode at any minute.

Vicrul and Cardo did not risk standing back up; they crawled to their Master, their Emperor and his Empress, eyes never leaving the floor. Rey looked down at them with a savage look in her eyes, teeth bared like a wild animal. “Look at me.” She demanded. Once the gaze of their helmets fell upon her she spoke again “You WILL pledge your loyalty to me and Ben's son and any future children we have. Ben will show you our son and then you will get out of my sight!”

“Yes, my Empress. We will faithfully serve you, our Master's wife, our Empress, upon pain of death, we will uphold our loyalty.” They said in unison.

Ben unclipped his lightsaber, exchanging it for their boy. As she took the saber from him, she felt his lips graze her forehead, her eyes never leaving the two knights bowed before them.

Ben brought their child towards the knights. “Stand.” They placed their hands in the air and slowly moved to a standing position. Ben adjusted Alex so they may look upon him. “Are you satisfied? Anything more such as a blood test will be done on the Finalizer.”

“No my lord.” Vicrul answered, voice barely above a whisper.

“A spitting image of you my lord…” A hint of amusement in his voice. Both were amused that the Empress finally demanded their loyalty, the way she bared her teeth, and how Kylo really held a miniature version of himself.

“Again, we apologize my lord.”

“You will leave now. Go oversee some of the labor camps… I will send further instruction once the Empress and I have settled with our son on the Finalizer.” They bowed once more and left as quickly and as silently as they arrived. “The fuck did they do? Ring the doorbell?” His lip moved upright in a smirk that quickly faltered when he turned to Rey.

“I sensed their presence as soon as I awoke. But, I couldn't sense you.” His saber felt heavy in her hand. It was so much bigger than hers. “I could not sense any ill intent, but I couldn't risk it. It’s like they knew you weren't here…”

“More than likely… and my knights are incredibly stealthy… making their attacks before anyone knew what struck them… I need to keep them busy but cannot have them terrorizing settlements… they are more physically strong than with their dark powers... I need them to continue to see me as their master. One of the last things we need is for them to go rogue and start slaughtering for fun, then collect any force sensitive individuals to have them practice on only the dark side.”

“For our children… We will be teaching them both light and dark? I know it’s been awhile since we discussed it… what if they try to take our children? The way Snoke took you?”

“They are not powerful enough nor patient enough to slowly turn the mind of a child. My mother felt things were not right when she was pregnant with me. She knew something was trying to get to me…” He sighed looking down at Alex's dark eyes. “But, yes, they will be trained in both light and dark. We will start off with the light of course… and as they get older and more attuned with their fear and anger we will introduce dark... make sure they understand the balance… the need for balance… not just let them simmer in the dark… like my mother and uncle did… my father... gave up on me almost immediately….you were constantly in survival mode... it’s a wonder why your powers lay dormant for so long.”

“I don't think they meant for you to simmer in the dark.”

“She sent me to him when I was ten. The one I trusted most, who was never around, but I loved and trusted her... and she sent me away to him… I know you feel something similar… you asked yourself why countless times... because you have grown to love her like the mother you wish you had… you must understand why I'm still angry with her... and Skywalker… and my fath-… why couldn't she have tried? I'll do anything for our son... anything for any of our children…” He felt her arms around his waist and he took a deep breath. “I'm sorry... I don't know what just came over me... and I'm sorry I wasn't here…”

“No, you are fine... it’s not easy for either one of us to let go of the past. I held onto it because I made myself believe they would come back… Your family was in your life, although too busy, and I have to agree, they were selfish... to not be there for you. We will annoy our children by being present in their lives.” She felt him lightly laugh as he turned to her.

“What would I do without you my love?”

“Continue terrorizing the galaxy instead of being the amazing Emperor you are? Sending your knights after me? To kill me or turn me... I don't know.”

“I couldn't kill you if I wanted to. No matter how angry you could have made me if we stayed on opposite sides of the war… I knew we belonged together.”

“Aw." She smiled up at him. “I would have tried to kill you eventually.” Laughing as she pulled away from him.

“See! Straight to the dark! You should have just joined me when I first offered to teach you.” He followed her to the kitchen where she began to prepare their breakfast. “Although I did enjoy our conversations when the Force connected us. You are amusingly cute when you immediately go on the attack. Of course, after the second talk, I thought there was no way to have an actual conversation with you... you acted so … feral…”

“Hey, I didn't act like a wild animal… just needed you to know I beat you at your quest is all.” She smirked as she finely chopped a few vegetables before throwing them in a pan, sautéing them while beating a few eggs. “It was the look you gave me… when you agreed you are a monster… although I had seen glimpses of humanity in you... I was hell-bent in trying to hate you... but that look... it was as if I hurt you more than when I cut you open. I swear, after our battle on Starkiller Base it looked like you didn't feel your face split open… but when you agreed with me... the pain so obvious... then I heard all the different voices, as if they were my own memories. You were recalling the times you heard it from those you love most…”

“You were the only one who actually said it to my face. The rest was from their fear I would become a monster... and they were right. I became like him… so… Are you telling me if I gave you that look sooner… Ok Alex, lesson one…find a woman who can kick your ass.”

“Ben-"

“And give her some face… ask your mommy what the face looked like, because I don't know what she's talking about… and steal her heart.”

“Ben!” She poured the eggs over the vegetables and walked over to him. “Don't actually teach him that!” He pulled her into a kiss in between laughs.

“Absolutely feral and I love it.” He sat on a barstool at the kitchen island.

“Don't forget your mother is coming over to discuss ideas for reinstating the Senate.”

“Savage really… Alex… your mommy is so mad at daddy…” He kissed the little baby hands that came to his face.

“Oh stop… you can be so annoying sometimes.” Trying not to laugh as she made two plates of food for them.

“You can practice with my saber while we go over the revival of the Senate… we can take care of Alex. We do have training droids here.” He watched her smile spread, even though she was trying to pretend she was annoyed with him. “Say it… I know you want to practice with it. I do enjoy watching you try to twirl it.” He felt a napkin lightly hit his face.

“It's just too big for my hand...shut up!! I walked right into that one!! Alex, your daddy has a one track mind.” She poured the caf into their cups.

“I didn't say anything. That was all you sweetheart!” He watched her walk back to him. “Hmm… I thought you would be just a little sore... you seem just fine.”

“Oh, believe me I am sore.” Her cheeks turned pink. “Honestly, it almost felt all new again… Last night was wonderful… ok, no more sex talk in front of him!”

He couldn't help but laugh. “Who is he going to tell??”

“Well, no one, but he can hear us. And what if he remembers?!”

Ben had been holding the baby in a sitting position on the counter of the kitchen island. He moved the small boy to his shoulder and looked fiercely into Rey's eyes and mouthed ‘tonight, I am going to fuck you until you cannot walk.’ Causing her to blush again and then she gestured to Alex. “Oh, he couldn't hear that!” She shoved a bite of food into his mouth.

“You are too funny sometimes...” leaning over the island to kiss him softly. “I love you.”

A few hours and couple nursing sessions later, Leia arrived to go over Ben's ideas for establishing the Senate. She cradled the boy in her arms, lovingly staring at him.

“Sometimes, it’s as if I am looking at you all over again. Crazy how you were once so small.”

“Let’s go to the balcony. Rey doesn't like him being too far away from her.”

They heard her growl in frustration before another sound of a training blaster went off with the familiar sound of Ben's lightsaber. “She didn't bring hers?”

“It's been locked away on the Finalizer. It was getting too dangerous for her to train. And, you know how strong willed she is…”

“Oh, I bet that was a lovely conversation.”

“Yeah, I'm surprised she got over it as fast as she did. I plan on taking her to find her own crystal soon. She has an idea in mind for the design of her staff. She will be incredible wielding the staff.” His eyes found Rey as they stepped onto the balcony. She was further down, surrounded by multiple training droids. “Find your center!” He heard her sigh as she fixed her stance. He then turned to his mother and pointed to the seats. “Please, make yourself comfortable.”

She sat down. “So tell me, what are your ideas for the new Senate?”

“Obviously I want each world represented. Some have obviously higher populations than others, so of course we need multiple representatives based on population count alone. Then we also have the need to factor in each culture from the regions of each planet. Something similar to what was already in place, but term limits will be required. In order for ruling parties to evolve they must be in tune with their citizens. This includes Rey and myself. At some point, your generation lost that in the battle of holding Old Republic and Old Empire views. I believe we can find a middle ground, but we cannot have things return to where they were.”

“It already sounds like you have things sorted out. And from what I’ve been able to see, you and Rey haven't let things fall to where things used to be. Actually going in and meeting in person and actually making sure those who are far less fortunate than the rest of the galaxy was huge. Even for an old timer such as myself. Most of my time in the Senate was spent bickering back and forth with the old idealist of the Empire and stuck in my own views… I was in the Senate at fourteen until I dove head first into the war… You know, the age difference between yourself and Rey makes it easier to stay grounded while looking for the needs of your people. The galaxy looks upon your youth and feels refreshed and connected to the two of you… I would suggest making the legal age to go into the Senate higher. I do feel my father, Bail, raised me with integrity and compassionate views for the galaxy... something your father and I also tried to pass onto you... and I do believe it stuck… other senators that were my age did not have such peaceful views… you can tell they were groomed early on to continue the old Imperial views. You can hope few with those views get elected. Those that do, you watch closely. Reinstating the Senate will further solidify the people's trust in you. Perhaps raising the age, giving potential senators a chance to experience life first.”

They heard another grunt of frustration from Rey after another series of blasts stung her on her arms and legs. She had been able to hold off most, but she was not used to wielding his saber.

“When you two are ready to go look for her crystal, I'll be more than happy to assist with Alex.”

“You will keep him away from Skywalker if you watch him.” He didn't return her gaze, his tone deep and almost menacing.”

“You never told me what happened when you were training under him. He would not tell me, just that it was enough to ‘fail' both you and Rey. He failed you in one way, and when Rey found out what little trust and hope she had in him was severed.”

“Her disappointment in him was strong. I don't know what she… or you had hoped to gain from him… sending me off didn't help you at all. What did you expect from sending her?”

“Honestly, I had hoped he would come back. Or he would stop being stubborn and teach her. He said she was very persistent.”

“Her powers of persuasion are great. The tough conditions of Jakku are probably a leading factor in that.”

He stood watching Rey again. Her form was already looking better. He powered down the training droids. She spun around and looked at him and turned off the saber. She walked over and handed him his lightsaber as he bent down to kiss her. After clipping his saber onto his belt he looked at her hands. Each had fresh red marks scattered over her skin.

“You should be wearing gloves when you use my saber.”

“I can't feel it, it’s fine. My hands will be better before nightfall.” She smiled contentedly as he kissed her hands before walking her over to his mother. Leia stood and embraced Rey in a hug. “I trust the discussion went well?”

“Ben already has a good grasp on how to reinstate the Senate. I should have realized how much he paid attention to my career. By having representatives on every world, it will free up some of your time. Not much, but more than what you have when not on maternity leave or the honeymoon. From what I heard, you were still working.”

“I didn't take you for the gossiping type.” Rey grinned. “He did attend to some things, as he is now, but he spoiled me and continues to.”

“Oh honey, I live for gossip. Speaking of which… Finn and Rose? They separated. Finn left to our base. Rose is still set to go with the two of you.”

“No! I didn't think they would actually break up… oh that’s so sad… but yes, she will be our on ship. I was going to see if she would want to continue to be a mechanic… maybe we will just have her be my aide… I feel so bad for her. She has a lovely heart.”

“She is holding up well. Either would suit her. She likes to keep busy to keep her mind off of things.” Leia handed Alex to Rey who promptly placed kisses all over his face before nuzzling him to her shoulder. “Oh… Ben, did you have an idea on where the new Senate will meet? Since that idiot Hux destroyed the Hosnian system?”

“Honestly… I was thinking Coruscant… they used to convene there... its familiar and known to the galaxy. I figured if need be, a vote could be put in place if they wish for a different location.” He ran his hand through his hair.

“Sounds like a plan. I need to start packing my things and shutting down the guest house. Should either of you need me, please let me help in any way. I can hold him during Poe's trial if you would like.”

“Have you heard from him?” Rey looked to Leia.

“No, but I do hope this will calm his trigger finger brain of his. I'll see you guys later.”

Hours had passed by. Both Ben and Rey lay on the ground with Alex, who was not happy at being made to do tummy time.

“Oh he is so angry! Look at his face. Ben, that’s your angry face.” She laughed as she lightly stroked the baby's back to reassure him.

“If he had teeth I would say that’s your angry look. I'm starving; I'll make dinner. He might be ready for his dinner as well.” Alex snorted in between cries. He hated being on his belly. Rey cooed at him while picking him up then settling on the couch to feed him. “We should probably pack soon as well, getting things in order on the ship, and we will probably have to start planning for Coruscant in the next day or so. It’s a simple case, however, we will need to make sure you are completely ready and stoic in case we are called to testify. While we are on Coruscant, we can look at the old Senate building. See if it’s still free to use… many people believed it was cursed and never refurbished it. We will also need to make an announcement soon in regards to bringing back the Senate. We have to be careful with the timing of the announcement… I feel if we do it before the trial, we will be accused of trying to persuade public opinion… depending on how the trial goes will depend on when we announce it.”

“I understand. I am ready to do what we must.”

After their dinner, they walked through the gardens again,Ffeeling the light breeze flow through their hair and brush against their skin. Finally they made their way to the lake, watching the sunset in content silence. Rey leaned into Ben as she held Alex on a wrap around her chest and back, feeling Ben's kisses brush along her hair. Tonight they could just be Ben and Rey. No need to worry about anything else aside from their little family. After it was dark, they made their way back home.

“We can return tomorrow if it makes it easier... though I will miss our almost quiet time we had down here.” Rey softly said as she prepared for bed. Slipping a simple shirt over her body as she crawled into their bed. Ben, already laying on the bed, pulled her to his side.

“I will as well. First chance we get, when things settle down, after we build your new saber, the three of us will go on holiday and have some real time to ourselves.”

“I love that. Ben, thank you… I know how busy you will always be… thank you, for still including me in it all... I honestly didn't expect it to be the way it is…”

“Of course… you are my equal in everything… thank you… for taking my hand, when honestly, I knew you had no reason to trust me…” His lips softly taking hers as his fingers trailed her collar bones.

“I had my reasons, especially after you saved me. I was already helplessly in love with you.” She returned his kisses and felt him press her into the bed, tugging at her underwear. Her hands trailed down, returning the gesture until they finally broke the kiss to be bare from the waist down. Rey went to pull her shirt off, but Ben stopped her, loving how the fabric felt against her body.

“I was already deeply in love with you.. and will be even after we are one with the force…” He said between kisses and settled between her legs. He called upon the force to turn out the lights, gazing at her moonlit body, silently worshipping her before they got lost in another deep kiss.

  
  



	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [ Sargeant Smut Binger 🦋](https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan) for being my Beta!

Ben once again woke earlier than Rey. This time he utilized a room they converted for training, not wanting to leave Rey and their son in a vulnerable position again. Two of the four remaining knights arrived the day before. He was almost positive they spread word that Rey was now demanding they pledge their loyalty to the whole family. This does not make her a master of the knights of course, but it forces the knights to extend their faithfulness to Kylo Ren's Empress and heir, or they will die by her or Ben's hand. He came out of his meditative state when he felt her presence in the room.

“I trust you slept well?” He said as he laid his eyes upon her and the child nestled under her chin as she planted kisses on the young one's head.

“I did… did you get any rest?”

“I did. I am just a little anxious to get back into routine.”

She frowned. “You worked out without me again.”

He lightly laughed. “I'm sorry sweetheart. I am more than happy to do this again with you by my side… or I could call Cardo and Vicrul back.”

“I’d rather slit their throats.”

“That was dark... I’ll go make some caf for you.” He stood, walking over to her. “I expect the other two at some point in the near future. You know they have been waiting for you to demand their loyalty.” He placed a kiss on her lips.

“No, I did not know that.” Her brows furrowed in confusion. She couldn’t tell if he was making light of the situation, or if he was serious. Then she raised her eyebrows in surprise. “Ben Solo! You knew this whole time?”

He lightly shrugged as he walked towards the kitchen. “It was something you needed to learn and do on your own.” He poured water in a kettle, placed it on the hot stove, then ground the caf beans. He was a bigger fan of the fresh caf than what they got on the star destroyers. He could feel her burning eyes in him. “I am not going to apologize for this. The fact that they would pledge themselves to you and to protect you and our children is almost unheard of. Because you are my wife and Empress, they look past the light side that shines through so brightly. They have known that you are my equal in everything. They cannot over power you as they cannot over power me. They would have sworn their loyalty the night you killed Ushar.”

“Are you telling me that night was... some weird… test thing… your knights put me through?”

“Not exactly. I'm sure the two wanted you dead for sure, but the other four changed their minds upon seeing your power.”

“Mm. Lovely. I still don't trust them.”

“That’s ok. I don't trust them either. But, I am in command of all four of them… for now, you are in command of two. They could be used as bodyguards.” He smirked as he handed her a glass of water before filling a glass up for himself.

She took a sip of water. She was done with this conversation about the Knights of Ren. “I put in an order for the droids to begin packing our things and shutting the house down in a few hours. Rose will be joining us later. I meant what I said about going back a little early. There is so much to be done. Since you healed my body, there is no point in continuing my maternity leave.”

“Oh yes there is.” He poured the hot water from the kettle to the caf press and lightly stirred the contents. “Rey, it isn't just your body that needs time off, but your mind. Our world has completely changed, for the better, but drastically. You are getting less sleep to attend our child, not really getting a break. While I try to help you, it’s all you. You’re the snack maker.” He glanced down seeing Alex's head moving back and forth, mouthing Rey's shoulder.

Rey felt the little mouth trying to latch on her exposed skin and carefully moved the baby down into her arms, cradling him to her breast, smiling as she latched him. “Are you saying I might be going a little crazy due to the lack of sleep?”

“No, but you did just say you would slice my knights’ throats than train with them. I want you to rest when we get back, as much as possible. You still have a few things to attend to with me, such as Coruscant, the trial, the Senate building, and establishing said Senate. You won't be too bored for the next couple of weeks. Then you can slowly go back to working on your projects and overseeing the planets you took charge of.”

“I hope I am not bored… I love our son so much, but… it’s hard to not do anything while he is doing his tummy time, or nursing so often or wanting to sleep in my arms. Is that horrible of me to say?”

He snorted while he pushed the press down then poured the caf. “Not at all. I would say that's normal. Let’s have Rose be by your side for the first few weeks. It will help her adapt to being on the ship and maybe help her deal with… the big breakup.”

“Oh they were so cute together.”

“Don't pity her. I'm sure the last thing she wants is pity. Oh, take her to a training room and just let her break shit. Works great for us.”

Rey couldn't help but laugh. “She just might like that!”

Ben made breakfast for them and held the baby so she could eat first. They watched the first of the droids beginning to close up the downstairs bedrooms and going in the training room to clean and shut it down as well. After they finished eating they made their way back to their bedroom to lay Alex down for a nap and squeeze in a shower together.

While she felt his large fingers wash her hair an idea popped in her mind. “Oh, we could introduce Rose to some of the men on the ship. I bet she wouldn't stay single for long!”

“I think she already caught the attention of someone we know…” He turned her and lightly moved her head back, rinsing the suds out of her hair. He counted her freckles as he ran his fingers through her wet hair.

“Oh who??” She grinned. It wasn't like Ben to gossip.

“As much as I love our talks in the shower, discussing that particular situation and which man is interested in her is killing the mood I am in.” He leaned down to place a kiss on her neck, feeling the small streams of water that were trailing down her skin.

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Feeling him pull her away from the stream of water and towards a wall, she placed gentle kisses on his arm before feeling her feet leave the floor, wrapping her legs around his waist. The wall of the shower felt cold, making her gasp a little. “Oh, I have to know!”

He let out a long sigh as his shoulders slumped down. No longer feeling the desire to continue his pursuit. He looked into her wide eyes. “You're killing me; you know that right?”

“I know, my love. My curiosity has peaked. Just as something else has peaked… and I’ll take care of that. I promise.” She placed a hand on the left side of his face and pulled him toward her, planting a kiss on the right.

“I cannot believe you didn't notice… it's Hux. He is very… interested in her.” He looked into her eyes again as he felt her legs drop off his waist. He lowered her down. “Then again, you have never been good at reading people's emotions unless it's, dare I say anger?”

“Wow... I do wish I didn't ask now… that really did kill the mood!”

“See! I tried to warn you!” He felt her lips against his neck and he gave her a hug. “We can try again later.”

They stepped out of the shower and dried off. Rey wrapped her towel around her chest while Ben had his towel wrapped around his waist. She hopped on the counter as he began to place shaving cream on his face and neck. She was blow drying her hair while watching him. After she got most of it dried, she began to comb through her hair. She put her comb down and scooted closer to him, delicately reaching over his hand to take the razor and slowly began to shave his face. She liked shaving him. She would mentally make constellations of the little beauty marks he had. His hand was resting on her hip as she had slid under him to get a better angle to continue shaving him. He enjoyed watching her concentration. The beauty in her eyes as they followed her motions. Such an intimate feeling for them as he stood silent while she helped. She gave him back the razor, still too scared to shave near his mouth and nose. He finished the sports she missed, cleaned up his face and kissed her. They dressed and tended to their son while watching the droids pack away their things. Ben paced around their large living quarters while holding Alex.

“What about Mitaka?”

Ben turned to her. “What about him?”

“I thought he was interested in her. He gets this deer in the headlight look.”

“I thought that was his normal look…” They heard a shuttle land nearby and walked to the balcony to enjoy the scenery once more.

“I’ll miss this. I'll never tire of all the green and all the vibrant colors of the gardens.”

“I know.” He used his free arm and pulled her into his chest, kissing her head.

They remained there for a bit longer, before BB-9E announced Leia and Rose had arrived. They noticed all their belongings had already been taken to the shuttle as they made their way down to meet up Leia and Rose. Then prepare to go back to the Finalizer.

“Oh, Ben, may I hold him one more time?” Leia approached with her arms already reaching for her grandson. It was pathetic really. Ben was trying to convince himself of this as he handed her his child once more.

A droid quickly took Rose's small bag from her. “Oh, I guess that answers my unasked question. Everything moves faster and more efficiently in the First Order, I guess.” She looked apprehensive.

“Rose, I was hoping you could help assist me with settling things in Alex's rooms over the next few days. While our droids already set up the furniture, perhaps you could help make it look cute? I'm not much of a decorator.”

“You are more so than I.” Ben could feel apprehension from Rose. He normally doesn’t stick his nose in anyone's business, but she looked absolutely pathetic.

Taking Ben's lead, Rey agreed. “You should have seen what our rooms looked like when I first joined him. Nothing! Just about nothing. I haven't added much to be honest. Our wedding portrait of course, a few paintings of my favorite places. But, I could use your touch with Alex's rooms.”

“What more does he need? He has his crib, furniture, and he won't be in the room anytime soon.” Ben added. Rose turned to Leia, Ben quickly winked and Rey... which of course Leia didn't miss.

“Maybe Leia would be better suited for this?” Rose gestured toward Leia.

“Oh, unfortunately I have some business to take care of. Chewie and Lando will be accompanying me. Then, Ben the ship really does belong to you now. You need to take it.”

“I don't want that piece of garbage.”

“Oh, but I bet Rey would love to have it on hand... you know… the ship that got her off Jakku.”

“You are trying to guilt trip me. You know that doesn’t work with me.” He looked at Rey. The last time they flew it was for part of the honeymoon. Chewie insisted they took it. Rey partly smiled up at him. She really was attached to the ship. “I'll think about it… at least I can give it more repairs… who knows what’s happened to it since the last time Rey and I had it.”

As if Chewie and the Falcon had been summoned, they heard it approach and Leia handed Alex back to Ben. “I'll see you guys soon. Rose, keep busy. I have a feeling there will be plenty for you to tinker with.” She walked over to the falcon then turned around. “May the force be with you.” As quickly as the ship arrived, it disappeared.

General Hux approached along with Mitaka. “Everything is ready to go, Emperor, Empress… shall I fly the Silencer back?” His eyes made a quick glance to Rose.

“Yes Hux, unless Mitaka wants to fly it back.”

“Oh no sir, General Hux is more than capable!” Mitaka swallowed, his eyes also quickly travelled over to Rose. Which promptly brought a smug smile on Rey's face.

“Well, that settles that. Mitaka, please help Rose to the ship. Escort her..” Rey lightly led Rose toward Mitaka. Ben quickly looked down at his son to hide his amusement as Hux's eyes widened… just the slightest… Mitaka's eyes all but popped out before he agreed and gestured toward the shuttle.

“This way, please… Ma'am, miss? Mrs?”

A light laugh came from Rose. “Just Rose will be fine.”

Rey slipped her hand into the crook of Ben's arm, and they slowly followed, stopping by their Storm Troopers that were brought down for securit,. taking the time to thank them for escorting them back. Hux climbed into the Silencer, determined to not be intimidated by the damned thing again. He followed the shuttle back to the Finalizer.

Emperor, Empress, I should warn you… just as the ship was when you left, our personnel have gathered to see the three of you. We will make sure they go back to their duties though.”

“I understand, and I think we both anticipated as much.” He brought Alex closer to him as he began to cry as they broke through the atmosphere. “I know, that’s not a fun feeling for your ears. It’s almost done, in about three, two, one.. ah there we go.. your ears should feel better soon.”

Rey stared dreamily at her husband comforting their son. Rose was taken back by the sweet side she had caught glimpses of. Mitaka leaned over and whispered “The First Order isn't all scary… Empress Rey made him a better man. I hope you find yourself comfortable.”

_I told you he was into her!_ Rey thought to Ben. 

Ben turned and handed the baby to Rey. _Hux will eat him alive. Look, a drama unfolds before us._

They felt the shuttle land and stood up. Ben led Rey down the ramp. Sure enough, rows upon rows of the Finalizer’s crew watched. Rey smiled while she looked around. Ben didn't know how to respond. He was the Emperor; he couldn't look soft, then he began to look around as they heard people clapping. It felt like their wedding all over. Rey raised their child, just a bit as they walked by so those that were nearby could see him. Captain Peavey approached and bowed to them before glancing down at the young one.

“A handsome little one. We all saw the pictures of him after your press interviews. To see him in person and see the likeness between the three makes it all more real. We have his rooms ready, and the droids have already brought your belongings to your rooms. We have a room nearby for the new staff, some of the Resistance members already arrived two days ago. We also had a suite prepared for your mother… should she come aboard…”

“Thank you Captain Peavey. It is good to be back, and I do suspect that she will be wanting to see her grandson soon… Now then, would you please begin our trip to Coruscant. There is much to be done.”

“As you wish my lord.” Ben and Rey walked on. Rose followed with Mitaka close by and they were joined by Hux.

“Mitaka, where do you think you are heading off to?”

“Sir, I was asked to escort her to the rooms.”

“Oh, there's no need. I can do it.”

Rose saw a droid holding her bag. “Oh look! The droid can show me! I'm sure the two of you are very busy!!” She ran off to catch up to the droid while Hux looked down at Mitaka before walking towards the bridge of the ship.

Ben and Rey walked into their living quarters. “Look Alex, we are home!” She glanced around. The crew had in fact been busy changing the layouts of their rooms. Before they left, they would walk through the doors to a large living room, their bedroom was just beyond a door, and the kitchen and dining room used to be closer. Now, their master bedroom had been moved further away from the living room. A wide hallway had been added that led to their room and additional rooms added. The corridor that led Ben and Rey from the elevator to their quarters remained the same, but she hadn't realized how much space they hadn't used until they got back. Everything had been walled off. Now walls were removed for bedrooms, an official office Ben could lock himself in when the baby began to walk; their training room was also accessible through a private hallway as well as the corridors outside of their quarters. A bathroom had also been added for Alex; their dining and kitchen area was bigger, and the living room was larger than before. She walked toward their room, and it felt bigger than before. His crib had been added with a glider, a formal sitting area for Rey along with a vanity near her closets. Ben also had his own side, the sitting area led to Ben's office along with another desk for him and his closets. Their bed was further back. Their bathroom layout was spread out more. Their shower was larger, more open and spread into a walk in tub, not as deep as the one they have on Naboo, but it was perfect.

“Ben! You've been busy ordering the renovations! This looks expensive…I hadn't realized how much unused space was on our floor.”

“I spent credits from our personal accounts. And the men and women who worked on the upgrades of the whole quarters were heavily compensated. Wait until you see his room... and his play room.. and additional rooms for when you feel ready to have another.” Ben whispered to her as he cupped her face before grabbing her hand and leading her out of their room and across a hall to Alex's room. Painted a light blue, one of Ben's favorite colors. “Rose can definitely help with the rest... like I said, it's just the furniture..”

“There's color in here! Look Alex, Daddy picked out a color for you!” She picked up a stuffy that looked like a porg. “Aw!!”

Ben's lips were twitching trying not to smile. He had everything custom made from the furniture, to the stuffed animals, and the carpet on the floor. His office was very formal; his desk was large, a calligraphy set on a shelf, more shelves to store the datapads, his books; he also had a picture of Rey from their wedding day on his desk. Not one for adding personal touches, Rey was surprised to see it. Then glancing around, she saw he had a few pictures on the wall, scenery mostly, but upon closer look she recognized the locations. One of course, was the view of the lake on Naboo, another was an ocean from one of their stops during their honeymoon, another was a painting of a fire. The fire looked familiar, which was an odd thing for her to think since fire is fire. “You were able to see the fire when we touched hands… you never told me that! I couldn't see anything on your end.” She remembered his words the first time the force connected them. “Just you… then again I was focused on your eyes, waiting for you to reach out to me.

“I felt the heat as well. Even though I saw the fire, I didn't care at that moment that I was seeing part of your surroundings. I saw it when I looked down at your hand. The act of you reaching out to me… threw me off... the first time anyone reached out to me without an intent to kill or harm me in... at that point... six years… I didn't know why you reached out, but I wasn't going to deny myself the first act of kindness from someone I did want to touch. You drove me crazy. I didn't know if I wanted to grab your hand or lock my fingers within yours… I was so nervous about scaring you after you had to turn to me to express your dismay… after the previous connections of you just yelling at me... so I was content as I barely grazed your fingertips… it was if I touched a live wire. I've told you the visions I had; there were so many. At first, I just focused on the one that was more clear: you, standing by my side. I probably would have held your hand if Luke didn't storm in like a maniac.”

“His timing was definitely unfortunate. I saw multiple visions as well. I saw you turn to the light... or perhaps that may have been a vision of when you were younger… but you did turn, compared to how dark you were when we first met. You carry both light and dark so perfectly balanced. Whereas before, you were so off balance and just dead inside. You were like me, just trying to survive... to find a purpose in such a miserable life…I guess what I felt during that brief moment of our hands touching what you might have felt while you searched my memories… our connection. Wait.. that's…" She quickly walked over to another picture and pointed to it. “That's Ahch-To! Ugh. When were you going to tell me?”

“When were you going to trust me? By the way, that picture was on the bookshelf in our old living room.”

“No! Are you serious? And I do trust you. Oohhh... you know I don’t like it when you test to see if I would tell you.”

“I figured you would have known after we touched hands... on my end I saw flashes of your journey there, before the vision finally showed you the past, present, and multiple futures. Calm down, that picture is technically a painting I made from my memory from an old painting in one of the old… get this… Jedi books.”

“You're so artistic! What else am I supposed to learn that you aren't teaching me?” She flushed with embarrassment. She did recognize it. She glanced at it after she stole the ancient Jedi texts from Luke.

“I love you... and your ability to ignore what’s in front of you sometimes.” He said laughing on the way out of his office. They explored the playroom and the empty spaces of possible future bedrooms before they laid Alex down in his crib in their room. Ben massaged Rey's tense shoulders.

“This feels great, but stop. I'm trying to be annoyed with you.”

He continued kneading the muscles along her shoulders. “Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why are you trying to be mad at me? Have I gone to Ahch-To? Have I sent anyone there? No. Besides, we both know he is off that planet and hiding somewhere else. It sounds like he was a complete dick to you anyways.”

“That may be... but I still don't want you to kill him.”

“I will not kill Luke Skywalker… I would like to fucking hurt him though.”

“No! He is an old man.”

“And?”

“You just can't… wait... you want me to be annoyed don't you?”

“You mentioning you were trying to be annoyed with me reminded me how good angry sex feels.” He felt Rey's shoulders move as she laughed. He rubbed her arms up and down before working her back.

“Oh, you are helpless. That’s got to be it. You. You and your one track mind.” She was trying to be as serious as possible in between bursts of laughter as he began to tickle her while kissing her neck. She finally fell on her side and looked up at him, tracing his face with her fingers. “I love you.”

He finally stopped tickling her and kissed her fingertips. “I love you too.” He looked over at the crib. “You know, we might need a privacy screen in front of our bed… that would be horrible… look over while we are going at it to see little eyes looking right at us.” She snorted and pulled him down to cuddle into. “We would scar him for life.”

“Can we look at my garden later?” She whispered into his thick hair.

“Of course… I actually had it moved closer to our quarters...” He softly replied, both feeling relaxed and sleepy. She was excited to see if any upgrades happened to her garden: a wedding gift from Ben. They fell asleep smiling while her hands remained in his hair, and he listened to her heartbeat before drifting off to sleep.

  
  



	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [ Sargeant Smut Binger 🦋](https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan) for being my Beta!

Rey was up several times during the night. Ben woke with her, assisting with diaper changes while she prepared to nurse Alex. The baby wouldn't nurse long, mostly just comfort nursing. Rey insisted Ben rest as he was diving back into work early in the morning. When Ben did wake up to start the day he reached over for Rey to lean in to kiss her forehead as he did every day, but she wasn’t there. Sitting up, he began to scan the room and found her sitting in the glider, slowly gliding the chair back and forth while she held their son, sound asleep against her. She had been looking out the view port, one hand on his little back, the other under his little bum, fingers lightly wrapped around one of his legs. She glanced over at Ben and smiled at him as he walked over to them. Bending over, he kissed her head then Alex's head before he knelt down in front of her, a hand lightly tracing her face.

“You didn't sleep?” His eyes held guilt and concern.

“A bit here and there. I’m fine. I think he is having trouble adjusting to being on a ship or a different environment. Maybe he was used to our room on Naboo? But, he is content here in my arms.”

“I can't say I blame him. I always feel safe in your arms. I would stay there all day if given the chance.” He smiled at her, watching adoringly as her eyes lit up. “You are probably right. He needs some time to adjust to the ship. He takes after you… my father used to take me for flights to calm me down… maybe one day he will like it.”

“I'm sure he will. Now.. don't worry about us. Get your workout in, shower, and get ready for your meetings.”

“I'll see you for breakfast. I've been able to keep up with most of the workload while we were on Naboo. This morning I'm just going over the few things I put to the side.” He kissed her cheek then changed into workout clothes and left. Ben always strived to stay on schedule, and their training room was nearby. 

She was looking forward to having a better night's rest, so she could join him again. That one morning on Naboo felt absolutely amazing. She was never one to sit still. She loved keeping busy, just as Ben did. She hated admitting to herself that he was right: she needed time to adjust to the demanding needs of the baby. She was grateful he helped when he could. She had heard so many stories during her pregnancy that most husbands would barely lift a finger to help. Or both parents would only rely on the nanny or droid. These were amongst some of the noble families at different planets they had visited for charities and galas. They had both agreed they wouldn't rely strictly on an outside source; something that Han and Leia did with Ben. He was determined to do a better job. He knew his parents thought they did their best, as all parents did… they did not realize how selfish their actions were to bring a child into the world and solely focus on Leia's Senate career or Han's racing hobby. Then Rey's parents... whoever they were, selling her off for drinking money. No, they would make sure their children know they are loved and are important. Their children would not be put off to the side.

She grabbed the receiving blanket that had been laying on her lap and stood up. She carefully laid Alex on their bed and proceeded to lay out the small blanket, folding the top corner down. Picking him back up and placing him on the blanket she softly reassured him as he made a small noise of protest. She folded the blanket around his arms and up over his feet. Ben was much better at swaddling their son. She watched him for a moment and relaxed as he dozed back off to sleep. She took a deep breath in and calculated the small amount of steps from the bed to the crib and mentally prepared herself to pick him up and lay him down in his bed. She flexed her hands over and over again before she was ready to transfer him from bed to crib. Delicately lifting him and carrying him to his crib, looking at his sweet face before laying him down. She froze after she placed him on the little mattress, afraid to move. When he made no movement or sound of protest, she slowly backed up towards her bed until she bumped into it. She crawled into bed and laid down where she was not bothering with a pillow and drifted to sleep. Unfortunately for Rey, he cried maybe thirty minutes later; Rey almost felt like crying with him.

After getting him unswaddled she latched him and walked around their spacious quarters. First she checked on the temperature setting and adjusted it a couple of degrees in case it was too cold for him, then sat on their couch in the living room to get comfortable as he finished nursing. He was definitely hungry this time; she felt relieved as he got the milk out of her, feeling the warm tingling of her letdown. No more tightness and dull ache for the moment. She walked around with him as she burped him. Ben came in as Alex finally burped.

Ben was still breathing heavy as sweat rolled down his face, neck, and toned arms. He quickly walked over, placed a hand behind Rey's head and kissed her soft lips. “Sounds like he had a decent feeding. Were you able to sleep at all?”

“A little… he woke up shortly after I placed him in his bed. He just needs to be in my arms I guess.”

Ben held his hands out. “Here, give him to me for a moment.”

“You're drenched in sweat.”

“Hand him over.” His hands softly caressed the boy before she completely gave Alex to him. He softly swayed with the baby, his eyes never leaving Rey's. “Take your shirt off.”

She rolled her eyes. “Now is not the time.”

“Just take your shirt off.” He watched as she pulled it over her head, he could feel how annoyed she was getting. “Now… lay your shirt down in the crib.” He followed Rey, still slightly swaying Alex. As she laid the shirt in the crib, he swaddled Alex in another blanket. Then laid him on top of the shirt. “That might buy you more time. Full belly, your scent is nearby. It feels warmer in here. Go ahead and get dressed and go back to sleep.” He lifted an arm to wipe sweat off his brow as he walked to the fresher and turned on the water to the shower. Walking back into their room he noticed Rey laid down on the bed in just her bra and pajama pants. He quickly strode over to a computer and placed an order for their breakfast; he glanced once more at her sleeping figure, admiring how amazing she looked, even in her exhausted state. He placed a blanket over her then finally got into the shower.

After washing his hair he scrubbed the sweat off his face, neck, and body. He left the door open in case the baby began to cry. A few times he swore he heard his son but realized it was nothing. It felt good getting back into his routine. He and his advisers would be discussing the upcoming budgets for the different divisions throughout the fleet. The First Order had tons of money. Maybe one of the few things Snoke did right was making sure they had a constant flow of money from various campaigns and fundraisers. It might be the only thing Ben continued on from Snoke's rule. He would also be updated more on a situation with various syndicates that were alluding the First Order with their spice runs and trafficking. The Hutts were the most problematic, mostly because no one openly opposed what they did, but Ben and Rey decided to put a stop to it. Those that were caught were sent to the harshest of labor camps, and Ben was debating on imposing even stricter laws for those found violating it. It's inevitable, he knew it could be near impossible to end the drug and human/non humanoid trafficking, but it was worth a try to lower the numbers.

Stepping out of the shower he began to dry his hair with his towel before drying off the rest of his heavily toned body. He walked over to their counter to begin to shave. Now that they were back, he would have to do this daily. Though he was not militant, he did respect their code for hygiene but kept his hair long. Once he was finished shaving and combing out his hair he moved to their room to dress. Rey and Alex were both sleeping. He looked over them as he slid a long sleeved shirt on before grabbing his tunic to walk to their living room. A droid had delivered both their meals on a table. He placed his tunic on a nearby chair and quietly brought Rey's tray to their room, setting it on the nightstand closest to her. He briskly walked back to the living room and ate his meal while reviewing documents and reports that had come through already. Once he finished he brushed his teeth, put his tunic on and made his way to the conference room.

Rey woke on her own about an hour after he left, smiling to herself when she saw he brought a breakfast tray to their room for her. She lightly walked towards the crib to check on Alex. The sweet boy was finally resting. Now if she could get him to sleep during the night. She quickly ate her breakfast, showered and dressed before the sleeping babe woke for a feeding. After she tended to Alex she commed for Rose to meet her at her quarters.

About fifteen minutes went by before she heard a buzz at her doors. She opened them and saw Rose's bright face and a somewhat satisfied looking General Hux. Rose turned to thank him before entering Rey's rooms. Rey gave him a somewhat cold expression before closing the doors.

“I'm sorry I'm late. I got a little turned around. This ship is huge! Thankfully, I cannot believe I am saying this… Hux was able to help me.” Rose glanced around the living room. “Whoa… it's.. wow this room is huge! It's bigger than the Raddus’s bridge!”

“No need to apologize. Oh... I guess we will have to thank him for his… thoughtfulness… Yes, Ben had our whole floor updated recently. It was actually a bit smaller and a bunch of wasted space… but he had this whole level to himself for protection believe it or not. Would you like a tour?” Rey was joking about the tour but could see Rose's excitement.

“Oh, I recognize those flowers! You brought some back from your home?” Rose pointed to a vase on their table.

“Ben did. He likes to try to bring me fresh flowers whenever we stop at a planet. And he knows I am fond of the local gardenias from Naboo… and he likes the desert roses.. I do as well... did you know that is one of his nicknames for me?” Rey could feel herself blushing. She loved it when he had started pet names for her, but she never talked to anyone about anything so personal.

“You two really are like some sort of fairy tale romance. Even with the whole… kidnapping issue at first. Freaking Beauty and the Beast right there! Sorry, I am kidding… though it’s kind of true.”

Rey was laughing and moved Alex closer to her chin to plant a kiss on his head. “We have said the same thing as well as Hades and Peresphone.”

“Whoa… aside from the beginning where you two battled it out, do you two always get along? Do you ever argue?”

“I mean, we sometimes argue- not so much now. In the beginning we had a lot of disagreements… When I first joined him… we had a huge fight, probably one of our biggest. It was about you and Finn actually. Well, mostly Finn…when Ben ordered your release. The circumstances that led to you guys being escorted to Crait… We had several disagreements, and I slapped him. He could have easily blocked. Or he didn't expect it. Anyways, he and I were both seething at one another. I almost doubted my decision on joining him due to that particular argument. Turns out I had a fever and it made me very temperamental. I also tried to summon my lightsaber to attack him."

“Really? Whoa." Rose didn't press for more information on what sounded like a nasty argument." Yeah, we didn't know who ordered our release. They did say Supreme Leader, but Finn was convinced it was you.” She looked confused, trying to picture Ben and Rey arguing, let alone Rey trying to punch him. “I can't see you two arguing.”

“It was a full blown fight instigated by me. We had to learn how to deal with one another. Just as with any couple really… Why did you break up with Finn?”

“He was very upset I wasn't staying behind with the Resistance and convinced long distance wouldn't work. And that we had to be on guard, what if the First Order changes colors… I sometimes wonder if him and Poe would be better together. I finally had enough and made myself the bad guy. I cried, he cried… but… I know we are still friends.”

Rey smiled at Rose. She could understand Finn's hesitancy, but at what cost? “Come, I'll show you Alex's room! Like I said, we could use some help with decorating.” She led the way to the room.

“Wow, even his room is big! Don't get me wrong or anything, everything is bigger on the ship. The room I'm in... it's mine! Like I have my own space, and the mattress is clean. I don't have to bunk with anyone.” She browsed the room picking up the porg stuffed animal. “This is so cute!! This! We need to have pictures of these little guys in here!” Rose's smile beaming. “Oh, and my mattress doesn't smell!”

Rey laughed again remembering the awful mildew scent of the mattresses and blankets she slept on, although she was not with the Resistance for long. She remembered being in awe of how clean everything in the First Order was compared to both the Resistance and Jakku.

Ben had walked into their quarters and made his way to Alex's room, relieved to see Rey looking like she was able to rest a bit and seemed very happy to have someone to talk to. Rey and Rose tried to stop laughing after Rey made a remark about how she will remain scarred for life from the mildew blankets on the Falcon. Rey walked over to Ben to kiss him on the cheek. “You look a little better than earlier. Did he let you sleep?” He carefully took Alex from Rey, kissing his head as he snuggled into the small boy onto his left shoulder.

“Yes, he slept for a while. That shirt trick really worked.” She smiled at him as he cuddled with their son.

“I'll take care of him, and you can relax. Show Rose around the ship if you want. Hux, he seemed quite pleased with himself for assisting Rose to our quarters.” He had an amused smirk as he told her before walking away. Rey rolled her eyes. While she and Hux have come to an understanding of one another she didn’t want him near her friend. But then again, maybe Rose could tame Hux.

“Oh, Hux actually showed me most of the ship. That's what we were doing when you called for me.” Rose spoke matter of fact. “He said you insisted on it?” Rose was clearly thinking back to the interaction earlier. “Wow he must be very good at lying…”

“Hmm- I'm having trouble recalling if I did say something or if Ben might have said it… I would keep my guard up Rose and remember… there's more men than women on these ships. You'll likely have a line of want to be suitors following you… and I know you and Finn just broke up.” Rey could sense Rose's uneasiness. “You have full right to tell all of them to fuck off.” Rey looked at the porg stuffed animal. “I do love your idea. We could have paintings of porgs and sheets with porgs on them. They are adorable little creatures, constantly nesting wherever they could.”

“The paintings in white picture frames would look nice as well. And when he is older and shows interest in things, one of the walls could be painted into a mural of whatever it is that he likes.”

Rey began walking out of the room. “Those are cute ideas. Thank you Rose. Oh, would you like to see our garden?”

“The ship has a garden??”

“It's more like a greenhouse… Rey classifies anything with more than one green plant as a garden.” Ben piped in as the ladies made their way into the living room. Ben was on the floor with Alex, watching the baby grunt his way through more tummy time, slowly turning his little head while flexing his little hands.

“I love it. Greenhouse, garden, one plant, dead or alive. I love it.” Rey grinned.

“I love that Jakku didn't break you. You appreciate the smallest things that most in the galaxy take for granted. Rey's ‘garden' is now down the hall to the left."

“We will be back shortly.” She led the way to the garden. The walls of the hall were still as dark and plain as ever. Upon entering it really was just a bit more than a typical greenhouse. Stone pavers replaced the typical flooring from the rest of the ship. Against the walls were bushes growing varieties of berries, then there were rows of beautifully scented lavenders, roses, and tulips of a variety of colors. A bench Ben included along with light that simulated the sun's movements and brightness at certain times of the day. 

“This lighting is different. Someone has programmed this to simulate daylight, and I’m guessing it will do the same for the moon phases… some of these flowers will only bloom at night while others tend to glow.”

“It even feels like we are outside. It almost feels a bit humid. This is really cool! My goodness Rey… he really will do anything for you! Is it because you are that good in bed?!” Rose joked making Rey laugh.

“I'm sure that’s not the only reason! Here, if you want to take a few back to your room feel free. I want you to feel welcome here. Let me know if or when you want to start working with the other mechanics. I have a feeling you will fit right in.”

Rose declined the offer to bring out some fresh flowers for herself, but not without picking a few of her favorite berries off a nearby bush. She took her leave, and Rey made her way back to Ben. She watched him slowly walk around, telling Alex a story in a soft voice. He peered over at her. “Your son is angry at me for the tummy time. He is really good at guilt tripping. Yes, you, you have your mother's pout. And I cannot resist that poor face.” The baby made a short wail in return. Moving his head back and forth, his little tongue going in and out of his mouth. “He is rooting my love. He is ready for milk.” She sat down on the couch and removed her top then uncapped the nursing bra. “I have to add, I do selfishly enjoy the view I get.” He handed their young one to Rey.

“I’m surprised you haven't grown tired of them yet… How did the budget meeting go? Everything still good?”

“As expected, the quarterly budgets are being met. There are a few fundraisers in the next year that we are to attend: some will be for our different charities, some will be for the First Order. And our own finances are just fine. I saw you calculating how much this little renovation might have cost, and it’s really not much. Remember I got my inheritance at eighteen, while I was still with Luke and didn’t touch it until recently. We could disappear, live in a mansion with all the water and electricity running nonstop, and we would be fine financially until our great, great, grandchildren have kids. If there’s one thing my parents did right, it was making sure we didn't spend a shitload of money on whatever we wanted… mostly my mom. Being raised Princess of Alderaan definitely helped her with that. She had to try to teach the smuggler to be frugal and ended up putting him on an allowance even with his own winnings. Luckily, you are like her in that sense. You hate spending. I would shower you with the finest jewels if you would let me… I still think you need a bigger ring.” He winked at her, holding her hand, his thumb going over the center diamond of her ring then down one of the sides with smaller diamonds.

“No, this one is perfect. I love how it all weaves around the center. How did the other meeting go? I feel like you are back early. Not that I’m complaining or anything.”

“About as expected. The Hutts and Kanjiklub are still smuggling a large amount of spice andnon-sentients to non-native worlds- the usual shit. The Guavian Death Gang has also gone up in numbers and are at odds with Kanjiklub again, however the Guavian Death Gang wants an official deal with us. We have ordered their armor and weapons for years now- it’s actually not that bad of an idea so long as they adhere to our laws… We also have several systems now asking for harsher sentences for those who have repeatedly violated the trafficking laws. Some are now calling for a death penalty, others asking for lifetime at the labor camps, which is just short of a death penalty depending on which one they go to. So now I have people asking for better conditions at the labor camps and others wanting stricter punishments when jail isn't enough.” He laid down on the couch next to Rey. “What do you think?”

She finished nursing Alex and sat quietly, going over what he just said. “It's definitely something to look over. The repeat violators definitely deserve a harsher punishment… I feel death is too easy sometimes, other times it could just be what they deserve… I feel we should take our time and go over more options with more advisors… another thing to put off a few more days until we are done with Poe's trial. And we might as well make our deals with the Guavian Death Gang more legal. It looks less shady. Yes it has been fucking shady, and you know it. And you will keep them on a tighter leash.” She handed the baby to Ben. He sat up briefly then laid back down, lifting the small boy in the air.

“He is wide awake. It’s interesting seeing him get more… active."

“You might want to sit back up.”

Ben sat up, placing both feet on the floor and he looked up at her as she stood up. “Why? Are you going to give me a lap dance?” He raised his eyebrows up a few times giving her a wolfish smile.

“No. He just nursed; your lucky he didn’t spew all over you. I'm running to the bathroom.” She quickly walked away as Ben gave her a fake sad face before turning his attention back to his son.

“You won't vomit on me. You love me too much.” He brought Alex closer to his shoulder and went to kiss his son's face as fresh milk flew out of the young boy's mouth and onto Ben's shoulder, neck, and hair. Ben froze and slowly extended his arms out still holding Alex, finding his son's eyes and smiling. “Traitor…” After wiping Alex's mouth and chin he carefully brought the baby to his clean shoulder and stood up, walking to their room. He placed Alex in a small swing that had an incline and turned it onto a slow setting. “There, that should help with your reflux while I clean up.”

He slipped his shirt off and turned to find Rey leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed while grinning. “I told you that would happen.” He strode over to her.

“So you did.” He bent down and kissed her lips before walking into the fresher to turn on the shower.

“Are we arriving at Coruscant tomorrow?” She asked over the sounds of the rushing water.

“Yes... I was thinking we could personally put in a request to hurry this trial up. We have more important things to do.”

“I certainly wouldn't object.” She walked over to the swing, watching Alex bob his hands up and down. “Oh, you are more active this afternoon. Did you spit up on Daddy's hair? Your aim is incredible.” She grabbed a datapad and placed an order for their dinner. It was getting late already. She had already received notices from Leia that they were nearing Coruscant as well. She smiled, she hadn't actually asked Ben how he felt now that his mother has joined their side. She imagines he still feels conflicted over the matter, but she is hopeful he and his mother will one day both be comfortable around one another. She watched as Alex's eyes, two small versions of Ben's eyes, got heavy as sleep began to take over. She couldn't imagine the conflict Leia must have felt sending Ben away so young and the guilt she must have felt after he turned. She felt two large hands glide over her hips and across her stomach as he pulled her back into him. Her hands instinctively went over his arms as her head rested near his shoulder.

“You look sad my love. What is troubling your mind?”

“Nothing. Maybe I'm just tired.” Ben was about to object, he could feel her thoughts moments ago, but the droid arrived with their food. “Here, you swaddle and lay him in his bed and I'll… I'll head to the kitchen.” Laughing at herself for not coming up with a better excuse for not continuing that conversation. He watched her leave as he placed the blanket on the bed. Carefully picking up the baby to swaddle him and lay him down, he wondered if he should push for the conversation. He feels Rey should be asking Leia these questions, now that she was a mother. Maybe Leia's explanation would make more sense to her than Ben. However, when Rey didn't want to talk about something that was usually the end of it.

She was tapping her finger on a chair she stood by as she waited for Ben. He walked in smiling, hair still damp, no shirt, and wearing dark pajama pants. She felt warmth pool below her belly. She couldn't help but eye him head to toe, following the lines of his chiseled abs down to the hem of his pants. He always took her breath away. She suddenly felt over dressed. She silently cursed herself, wishing she changed into just a shirt after the spit up incident. If she changed now, she'll just look desperate. His bangs fell over his eyes as he stood at the chair next to her. He was giving her a smirk that always made her weak in her knees.

“You can sit down… you don't have to wait on me.” He lightly laughed, brushing her hair away from her face and over her shoulder.

She grabbed his hand and kissed his palm as she sat down. Ben following suit in the chair next to her before scooping her up in his lap. His arms wrapping protectively around her body as he kissed her shoulder. “I don't want to talk about what I was thinking.” She said, barely above a whisper. She adjusted her hips to get a bit more comfortable.

“I know.” His hands moved to her hips as she moved, fingers sprawled around her waist. “But you project loudly… You can talk to her about it… I understand you want to understand just as much if not more than I do.” He felt her stomach growl, and he let her up again. “Eat while it's hot.”

Even though she told him she didn't want to talk about it, hearing him confirm he was fine with her asking his mother these burning questions helped relieve the anxiety she felt.

They arrived at Coruscant the following day. Ben grinning in amusement as Rey debated on what to wear. She usually doesn't particularly care what she wears as long as it covers her. His thoughts were interrupted by an incoming comm.

“What is it?”

“Beg your pardon my Emperor and Empress, but, I must insist on no black and no red for your arrival at Coruscant today. Please change out of your mourning clothes and pull out something light.” Rang Yuma's voice. Originally hired for their engagement and wedding, he still works for them commissioning different clothes for different planets and events, such as the birth of their son.”

Ben sighed, irritation was ever present. “I'm not changing. You can suggest colors for Rey.”

“My lord! This trial, albeit over a simple pilot from the Resistance, will be watched. I understand the colors of the First Order, however, you cannot go down there like you will personally execute the man himself. How about this, it doesn't have to be light, although with your complexion anything goes. Just try to match. Doom and gloom is just not possible for now. If I thought about it, I would have been there to dress the two of you myself.”

Ben was biting his lower lip in frustration, trying hard to not cuss the man out as Rey began to go through their closets. She began to pull white, light blues, even a cream colored shirt. He sneered at all until she pulled an emerald green tunic, and he reluctantly agreed. Mostly because he knew the dress she would pick out. Taking a deep breath Ben finally responded. “She picked something out for us.”

Yuma's delighted squeal fell through the room. “Is it the _green one_ ? The _emerald_ green, not the forest green!”

Ben's eyes all but bulging out and Rey laughed as she pranced toward him with his shirt before she began to take his current tunic off of him. 

“Yes… Goodbye, Yuma.” He turned off the comlink before getting a response. “You enjoyed that way more than you should have.” Running a hand through her hair.

“Sweetheart, can't we just hire him full time, and he be on the ship to help us out?” She laughed as she trailed kisses along his collar bone.

“Gods no. I can't take all that energy. I haven't had caf yet. And I'm worn out already.” He felt her pull on his belt and looked down to see her mischievous smile. “Ok, I'm not that exhausted; we have a few minutes.” Scooping her up in his arms and he carried her back to their bed.

  
  



	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [ ReyloEndGame🦋](https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan) for being my Beta!

Prepared to leave the Finalizer, Ben helped Rey tie the wrap that helped hold their son against her chest. His sweet face in clear view as he rested above her breast, one baby hand next to his face as he slept. Her long skirt flowed as she walked, trying to keep up with Ben as he was in a hurry. Holding her hand he led her to his upgraded Tie Whisper. He helped her into the seat that was behind his. Rey placed her hand on Alex's exposed ear as they made their descent to Coruscant. Settling on the landing strip near the capitol building Rey smiled at Ben as he turned around.

“It feels smoother than your last ship.”

“It does, although I did miss you sitting in my lap during the brief flight.” He looked down to the still sleeping babe nuzzled against her chest. “I can't believe he slept through it.”

“I'm relieved. Last thing I need is for my breasts to leak because he is crying.” This solicited a laugh from Ben as he helped her out of the ship and down the steps. Taking care she didn't step on her dress.

They were promptly greeted by officials and personal lawyers. In the far off distance they could hear a group of photographers and reporters, snapping pictures and making remarks to their cameras. Ben and Rey were escorted into the building then into a room to discuss the trial. After a few minutes two men who were representing Poe arrived. They all took their seats to begin the meeting.

“Is it possible to move this trial up to this afternoon or tomorrow morning? My husband and I are extremely busy.”

“Ma'am you are still technically on maternity leave. I understand the Emperor’s schedule is still busy and you follow him-”

“I do more than follow the Emperor. I may ‘technically be on maternity leave', but my job as Empress never ends.” Ben smirked as Rey cut the man off. Her fiery temper rivaled his own. “My responsibilities have lessened, but I can assure you my devotion to my people has not, Mister???”

The man stood and bowed, obviously not used to the formalities directed at Ben and Rey. “Anwalt my lady, and this is Vakil.” He quickly sat back down, glancing at the Emperor, whose reputation had far exceeded him more so than the Empress, then looking back at Rey. He could feel himself sweat as anxiety crept in.

A man named Isimo began to talk while glaring at Anwalt. “I’ll be more than happy to move the trial up. The earliest will be in the morning.”

“My Empress and I are most grateful, Isimo.”

“Now... Anwalt, Vakil... what does your client, Poe Dameron plea? Or has he come to his senses and asked for a plea deal? And forego what will obviously turn into a show?” A middle aged man named Tarian looked at Dameron's representatives.

Anwalt immediately looked to Vakil to deliver the response. Vakil cleared his throat “Well, he still insists on not guilty… and said... and I quote he ‘looks forward to the horse and pony show' as if he anticipated this to be more formal than most trials. As this trial includes our Imperial Majesties this means you will be required to wear some of your regalia: one of your crowns, robes. When a ruler is called upon in court, it is important they show their title.”

Rey resisted the urge to roll her eyes. It hurt not to roll them. Ben stood up, reaching for Rey's hand. “Well then, we will see you all tomorrow morning. We have to settle in and prepare as I'm sure Mr. Dameron will need to prepare his case as well. I do look forward to it.” The others stood up with them and held perfectly still. “Gentlemen.” He curtly nodded at them before escorting Rey out of the room. “Hold your annoyance for just a bit longer my love.” He walked them to his ship, didn't make eye contact with the waiting reporters in the same spot they left them. He helped her back into the ship and watched Alex move a bit against Rey's skin. “This wrap seems to be helping, definitely giving your arms a much needed rest.” He flew their ship to some of the taller towers nearby, where their apartments were located. He heard Rey sigh with pure annoyance.

“That stubborn jack ass is going to try to make fools of us.”

“Well, luckily for us, our smaller crowns just happen to be in the safe at the apartment. Nothing too flashy. You could wear that black dress with the plunging neckline-"

“That’s my lingerie, and Yuma said no black"

“…. Soooo you can still wear it for me.” He smiled as he heard her snort trying to stop herself from laughing at his lame attempts to cheer her up.

They landed at their apartments and were greeted by Leia, Threepio, and Rose. They all made their way into the elegant apartment. Rey was always fascinated by the views of the city that never ends, but at the same time gets overwhelmed by how busy it always was looking out the windows. Rose had shown Rey the apartment was baby ready by the time she and Leia had arrived while Rey and Ben were at their meeting. Leia immediately had their thin crowns polished as well as elegant black robes hanging against a door.

“The crowns should be enough. I never understood the need to show ones value in court. Especially when your faces are everywhere. The robes are simple enough if you choose this. It has your emblem embroidered in red in one set and silver in a different set.”

“We were told black and red wouldn't be a good choice, that we would look like we were personally going to send the man to death by our hands… which that isn't an option. What a mess this is turning in to.” Rey sighed as she took care of Alex.

“Ah, well, you have some gold, yellows, fine blues, white, and more green. I personally would go for the white, blue, or green.” Leia going through the tunics and dresses. Each stored in their own laundry bag to prevent lint and wrinkles.

“I should have killed that arrogant son of a bitch years ago… too bad he wasn't in his ship when I fired into the hangar.” Ben scowled as he tossed his boots to the floor. Leia pursed her lips together clearly remembering how he attacked her ship. “He anticipated me to call for his arrest, not Rey... unfortunately for him, the galaxy loves her.” She grinned at him. “You know it's true.”

“I have to admit they do like me more than you my love!” She laughed as she brought Alex to Leia. Leia immediately smiled at her grandson.

“Just keep your temper in check Rey and smile when necessary; he won't get any sympathy votes.” Leia winked at her.

Rey gave her a simple smile back. She longed to have a serious conversation with her mother in law. But now was not the time. Especially as Rose brought Rey her datapad to go over reports from the planets she's in charge of. She has to continue going over the supplies for the most desperate areas and then going over the studies of how her manufactured greenhouses were working and if it was looking to be a cost efficient program that could be implemented elsewhere.

Hux had arrived earlier and was going over a few reports with Ben who looked over at Rey as she was going over her things and explaining to Rose what projects and programs she made. Rey was in her element; she just didn’t realize it. He knew after Coruscant she would not be taking it easy. She would be diving nose first into her work, especially after what Anwalt said. He heard Hux clear his throat and quickly snapped back to the review.

“Empress seems to be excited about her reports?”

“She is. She doesn’t like to keep idle. This proposal for the Guavian Death Gang looks good. Have it notarized and sent to them to review. Hopefully they will agree to our terms.”

“They will if they want our money. Which, I have no doubt.” Hux snuck his own look over at Rose. “What of Empress Rey's friend over there?”

Ben looked at the pale man's eyes. “Don't act stupid Armitage, you know her name. You memorized her name since she bit you on the Supremacy. What of her?”

Hux awkwardly and quietly laughed. “Ok then, I was thinking of... seeing if she is available later. Would the Empress object? Hide her little friend from me?”

“Possibly. But as you know, Rose is able to take care of herself... and she's fresh off of a breakup.”

This prompted a smirk from Hux. “Ah yes, from FN-2187… I can show her what a real man is like.”

“I think that is all for today.” He handed his datapad back to Hux. “Good luck with your… quest.” He walked over to Rey, whispered something in her ear then walked to his mother to get the baby. He thanked her for her help and discussed how in the next few days they would look at the old Senate building.

It wasn't long until everyone retired to their assigned apartments in the building. Ben never found out if Hux approached Rose, but he figured Rey would find out before he did. He laid the baby down in his crib and walked back to where Rey was standing. She was holding a royal blue dress. Silver stitching could be seen sparkling throughout the seams. He brought her crown over and placed it upon her.

“I always like how you look in this dress… and it so happens to match your crown.” He stood behind her as she looked at her reflection. Holding the dress in one hand, she took her other hand and delicately traced the thin band of silver across her forehead, feeling the simple but elegant etchings along the crown. A few small diamonds were placed throughout it.

“I still think this is such a stupid idea. Getting dressed up for this…. I still don't recognize myself with a crown on.” She found his eyes in the mirror. His eyes looked upon her reflection with love and pride.

“But I do. My beautiful wife, my tough scavenger, my soulmate.” He leaned over her shoulder and kissed her cheek before removing her crown, setting it down in the box it was stored in. She placed the dress back on the hanger. She felt his arms around her again, spinning her around to find her mouth with his. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back.

She finally pulled away, placing a finger to his lips. “Be honest, are you upset that I caused all of this? Because I called for his arrest we have to deal with this?”

His expression turned serious as he looked her up and down. “Honestly?” She nodded at him. “This works out better for both us… you… you calling for his arrest. It has thrown everyone off. If the galaxy's fair and beautiful Empress calls for his arrests then he must have done something wrong. Whereas if I, the monstrous Kylo Ren called for his arrest, most people wouldn't bat an eye. And he might have a case against me…” His eyes traveled over her face again. “He's lucky we aren't following the old ways of the Empire… I would have happily killed him on the spot after he called you a whore. He’s lucky you brought out my light.” He bent down and kissed her again and hugged her close, feeling her anxiety leave as he held her.

The next morning, they were up early, getting ready to head for the courthouse. Rey held Alex in one arm, nursing him as she did her makeup with the other hand.

“Are you sure you don't want to leave him with my mother? I'm not sure if infants are allowed in" Ben said as he straightened his royal blue tunic.

“I dare someone try to stop me.” She said as she put eyeliner on.

“Oh I would love to see that.” Watching her as she multitasked, he came over and touched her hair. “May I?”

She finished with her eyeliner and put it down, smiling at him. “You don't need to ask for my permission.” She felt his hands through her hair as he began to pull her hair back and style it into Alderaanian braids. She finished applying her makeup and watched him fix her hair. “I love that you are keeping this tradition.”

“There are very few Alderaanians out there. Only a few thousand were off planet when it was destroyed.. although our bloodline isn’t tied to Alderaan, I am still their crown prince, as my mother is still their princess… it’s good to let some traditions continue…” After he finished her hair, he placed her crown on her. After she placed Alex on their bed, she took his crown and got on her tippy toes while he bent down smiling at her. She placed the crown over his head. A simple crown like hers, a thin band made of silver, instead of diamonds, his had black tourmaline. He nuzzled her nose before Threepio made his way through their apartments, feet shuffling along.

“Sir! Sir! It is just about time to leave. Pri-Gen- Princess Leia, oh goodness… I will have to remember she is back to princess. Princess Leia asked for me to retrieve you two.”

“At least he isn't being used as a cock blocker this time.” He whispered as he softly kissed her lips, hands tracing each side of her face.

“I believe that’s why he was sent. It must be part of his programming.” She said in between kisses, lightly grabbing his hands.

“Sir! Ma'am! I'm not sure if you heard!” His robotic voice and shuffling feet getting closer.

Ben sighed and opened his eyes, straightening his back. “Yes Threepio… we heard… we are ready to go.”

Ben, Rey, Alex, Leia, and Rose rode together in a shuttle; a crew of storm Troopers had escorted them to the shuttle, and another crew followed the shuttle, while yet another waited on ground in formation at the courthouse. General Hux stood at attention waiting for their arrival. Once they landed and walked out of the shuttle they quickly walked inside. Rey noticed the vast numbers of storm troopers, paparazzi probably couldn't get a good shot of them. For that she was relieved.

They took their seats at their table. Ben and Rey next to one another with their lawyer, Hux off to the side, while the captains of the cargos sat in benches behind them. Leia sat behind the royal couple holding the baby and Rose by her side. Poe was escorted in. Cuffed at the wrists, chained at the ankles. He looked clean shaven and showered. He sat at the defendant's table with his representatives. The five who would be on trial at a separate time sat on the defendant's side of the room. Finn and a few Resistance members also sat along the benches to show him support.

“All rise for the honorable Judge Tuomari.” A voice called out as a man just a few years older than Ben walked in through the doors near the bench. Everyone immediately took a stand as he took his place.

“Everyone sit.” He barely waited for everyone to sit as he continued. “We are here for the case of his and her Imperial Highnesses legally named as the House of Solo, but formality calls House of Ren against prisoner Poe Dameron, in an orchestrated attack against her Imperial Highness’s cargos set for planets Jakku, Eadu, and Cantonica, a direct violation of the ceasefire agreement between the First Order and Resistance of 37ABY. Poe Dameron how do you plea?”

“Not guilty…” He felt a nudge from one of his representatives. “Your honor.”

“Interesting, your five comrades behind you, they had their lawyers change their plea. Are you sure that is your answer?”

“As I just said… I plead not guilty.”

There were quiet murmurs throughout the room. Ben and Rey remained silent and kept their faces neutral.

“Very well then. We will now proceed. Mr. Tarian, proceed.”

Tarian immediately stood and walked toward the middle of the room. “I'd like to get straight to the point. I’ll first call upon the Empress for us to cross examine.” He gestured for Rey to sit at the witness stand.

She was sworn under oath to tell the truth. She sat, back straight and waited for the questions, looking at her husband then her child.”

Tarian approached her. “My Empress, do you recognize the defendant?”

“Yes. Poe Dameron, Resistance pilot, though I cannot recall his rank within the Resistance.”

“When did you meet Mr. Dameron?”

“Three years ago. After I joined the First Order. I had met up with then General Leia Organa to try to negotiate peace treaties.”

“And what of those talks?”

“It took several talks for both the First Order and Resistance to come to a middle ground before we signed a ceasefire.”

“Did you get to know Mr. Dameron or any other pilots?”

“No, I had no reason to.”

“So, it’s safe to suggest you have no personal agenda against him.”

“That is correct. As far as I was concerned, he was just one of the few pilots the Resistance had left.”

Tarian had Hux bring forth a holo as well as stills of surveillance. “Do you recognize the pilot in this image?” A picture projected throughout the room, though a bit grainy from how fast the fighter was flying, his features were noticeable through the shield as well as the jacket he was wearing instead of the bright orange jumper.

“That looks like Mr. Dameron, and I recognize the jacket. The rebel symbol on the side.”

Tarian played the surveillance video and paused on each pilot during each attack of the different cargo ships. Some more grainy than others, but a few were damning evidence. After she was asked if she knew them she replied she didn't but said they looked like the prisoners sitting behind Poe. “I have no further questions for the Empress, your honor.” Tarian sat down and looked over at Anwalt who approached her next.

“You say you aren't familiar with my client, but sound so sure that it is him in the video… how?”

“Please bring up the first still from the video.” She waited as someone did as she asked. “That jacket, he wore it to every negotiation he attended. He was always by General Organa's side. I don't recall many Resistance members wearing one.”

“Would you be accusing my client due to any prior confrontations he has had with your husband? The Emperor.” He nearly kicked himself for forgetting who he was speaking to.

“Any business of my husband's is his. Any ongoing personal disputes, I let him deal with it. He doesn't tell me what to believe or what opinions to have. I can only speak on my personal interactions, which isn't much, just enough to recognize him on the holo.”

“Did you not feel personally attacked when you found it was your cargo ships that were attacked.

“No. I don't feel anyone could have known where those ships were heading. Or why or what was in them.”

“Did you not threaten him?”

“If by threat you mean I said he would get the death penalty if people died, then yes we can go with threat. More like a promise because the under First Order Code L012211 attacks on First Order cargos or mercenary trips that result in death shall be handled in death to the guilty party in return. It's self explanatory really and seemed to stop trigger happy attacks.”

“Was that law put in place due to the Resistance?”

“That law was passed before I became Empress. for Resistance, Hutts, Kanjiklub, or any other band of rebels.”

Anwalt was thinking. He couldn't come up with anything and softly said “No further questions, your honor.”

Judge Tuomari looked to Rey “You may go back to your seat Empress.”

The two lawyers presenting the cases stayed clear from the floor as she made her way back to her seat. Ben knew they were about to call him. The game the defense was playing, trying to pull a sympathy card, that Dameron is a victim to the royal couple. Ben had to fight not to smirk, finding it pathetic that it has come down to this.

Tarian stood and looked to Ben. “My Emperor, please take the stand.”

Ben walked over, poised with elegance and swore his oath. His elbows rested on the arm rests, one leg crossed over the other while his chin rested on a hand.

“Lord Ren, do you recognize the defendant?”

“Yes. Poe Dameron, top Resistance pilot from what I understand.”

“When did you meet Mr. Dameron?”

“When we were children. I don't remember the exact age… maybe five or six years old.”

“In the time you have known him, would you say you have gotten along.”

“No, if anything we have constantly been at odds with one another.”

Tarian once again pulled up the surveillance videos and played them. He replayed the video and paused it as the X Wing began its attack and the pilot was in frame. “Judging from this frame, would you be able to identify this pilot?”

Ben examined the new frame. Carefully looking at the image before him then scanning the room. “It looks like that guy in the middle of the other five suspects.”

Tarian then played the videos again, pausing each on different attacks. Each frame different than the ones Rey looked at. After identifying the five who already changed their pleas he stopped on one final frame. “And finally, my lord, can you identify this pilot?”

“Poe Dameron, his X Wings were always custom painted, and that jacket. I recognize it from childhood. It belonged to his mother and he always had it with him after she passed.”

Poe muttered fuck as his face was more clear in this frame than the one Rey had to identify, that and his jacket. His lawyers began whispering and whispered in his ear.

“I have no further questions, your honor.” Tarian sat down and Anwalt hesitantly approached Ben.

“My Emperor…” The look of defeat was clear on the lawyers face. “Have you or have you not pursued Mr. Dameron multiple times, for your own personal agenda?”

“Unfortunately our paths have crossed multiple times, but no, I have not actively pursued him for my own agenda. I have more important matters than to chase a pilot around… although he has attacked our fleet multiple times over the last, almost ten years.. give or take.”

“Even after he called your wife…and I quote ‘a whore' you are not using that as a means of personal attack?”

“His sad and desperate attempt at verbally harassing my wife is not a means for me to attack him. If I wanted to, I would have then and there. This is about his direct violation to our ceasefire with the Resistance. I am neither judge nor jury. I am not following the ways of the Empire, if I were, I can assure you he would have been dead by now. However, my wife and I have been actively trying to better this galaxy. I do not wish to go back to the old ways of the Empire. No matter how I feel, no matter how he tries to embarrass my wife, I will leave the justice to the courts.”

For the first time in years, it’s as if Poe finally saw clearly. Perhaps Kylo wasn't the evil bastard who tortured him for the map. Anwalt walked back to the desk barely whispering he had no further questions.

“Emperor you may take your seat.” Ben swiftly made his way back. This whole court process was getting under his skin, a waste of time. Due process was necessary, but oh how he was tempted to just choke the life out of Dameron and his lawyers for that matter. Ben was lost in his dark thoughts as he felt Rey’s finger graze the back of his hand. He took her hand in his and took a small, collective breath, barely noticing that Poe was called to the stand and was also taking his pledge to tell the truth.

“Mr. Dameron!” Tarian wasting no time. Barely out of his seat before he began his next line of questioning. “Did you or did you not know where these cargos were going? What was in them? As the Imperial emblem is noticeably on each side of the ship, you must have known who it belonged to.”

Poe took a deep breath in, his face grown a bit pale. “I did not know the destinations, nor what they were carrying… Empress Rey even stated earlier it wouldn't be possible for us to know… as for the Imperial emblem… I didn't notice.”

“Didn't notice or didn't care?”

“I wasn't paying attention!” Raising his voice, eyes defiant.

“Didn't care then.” Tarian mocked.

“Objection!” Vakil immediately interrupted.

“My apologies... didn’t pay attention…” Tarian smirked. “The Imperial emblem is clear as day… you must have been in a hurry… just felt the need to attack the First Order. The thing is, the First Order doesn’t occupy these particular routes. In fact, there are few trade routes with these planets. So you either saw the ships at three different occasions and just had to blow it all up, or… you had prior knowledge to her Majesty's supplies to some of our poorest citizens in this galaxy.”

“Not all.”

“No. Not all, just a few the Empress has personally overseen since beginning her rein... the First Order does send supplies out, but those other ships only bare the First Order insignia and have less security.”

“I'm missing your point- Sir.”

“My point is, these attacks seem too coordinated: not daring to strike at the tie fighters, just directly at the supplies and leaving as fast as possible. It wasn't long after these attacks that the Resistance all but surrendered. General Leia relinquished her position and swore her loyalty to the First Order while you vowed to continue to be against them. This looks more and more like a personal vendetta against the First Order as well as the Emperor and his Empress… without the backup of an army... a lone fighter pilot with a trigger happy finger.”

Objection!”

“I think I am done here your honor.” Tarian walked back to Ben and Rey.

Poe's hands were clenched tight. He swallowed hard as he looked down at the floor.”

Vakil stood. “Your honor... I request a quick recess to talk to my client.”

“We shall take a fifteen minute recess and immediately proceed with the hearing.”

Everyone left the room. Rey immediately took her son in her arms. He was wide awake and she began to softly talk to him as Ben and Leia quietly talked about the events. Leia offered to take the stand if needed. Just as quickly as it started, the recess was over, and they quickly went back to their seats.

“Ladies and gentlemen thank you for the quick return. Mr. Anwalt and Mr. Vakil, I understand your client has something to say.” Judge Tuomari stated, sounding bored already.

Poe stood. “Your honor… I ask to change my plea to guilty. And to" he deeply sighed "personally apologize to the Emperor and Empress for my brash actions.”

“You may proceed.” The judge barely looked at him as he began typing into a datapad.

“Oh that was it.”

A few snickers could be heard as the judge sighed and put his hands together. “Very well. Twenty weeks of hard labor on the planet Jakku. Consider that a warning. Breach of ceasefire agreements are not taken lightly. Thankfully no one died as a result of the delayed shipments, or attacks, only injured crew members. Shall you attack or coordinate more attacks, your luck will be out, and no more chances will be given. Guards, take him away and escort him to Jakku. This court is adjourned.”

”All rise" The bailiff said. Everyone immediately stood, the judge left. The guards took Poe by the arms before he could say goodbye to anyone. The other five pilots were also escorted out.

“That was fast. Thank goodness, I'm ready to take the crown off.” Rey looked up at Ben.

“But you look so gorgeous in it. Keep it on a bit longer for me?” He smiled while bringing her hand to his lips, his eyes never leaving hers.

Leia made her way to Finn. He was visibly annoyed, as were a few other members of the Resistance.

“Twenty weeks, hard labor… Jakku? The other pilots had shorter sentences.” He complained to Leia.

“Just listen. The other pilots took the plea deal. Poe put up a fight. And being sent to Jakku is a bit ironic. If Rey could survive from the age of five to nineteen, Poe will handle a few weeks. We need to get you back to your training.”

“I never told you how old I was when I was left on Jakku.”

“I'm sorry Rey, I'm just guessing.”

“Are you??” Rey began to feel tense.

“Breathe Rey. Just breathe.” He whispered in her ear. “I think we need to go back to the apartments.”

“Did you tell her how old I was?” She reached for Alex.

“No, I never have. I think we will have to have this conversation another time though.” His eyes bore down at his mother's eyes. “My wife would like our child back now.”

Leia quickly handed Alex back over, apologizing for holding him so close. “Rey.”

“Ben is right, now is not the time. General Hux, is our shuttle ready?”

“Yes my lady.”

Rey's uneasy gaze left Leia's, and she hurried out of the court room with Ben by her side, his hand on her back. Did Leia know more than she led on?

  
  



	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [ ReyloEndGame🦋](https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan) for being my Beta!

Rey watched the business of the city from their apartment window, an endless sea of buildings and vehicles. She was lost in thought as Ben took a milk drunk Alex to bed. She began biting her thumb nail as she went over Leia's words as well as her reaction. She never told anyone how long she had been on Jakku. The only reason she knew how old she was when she was sold was because Unkar Plutt had told her on several occasions. How she was an unwanted five year old, and her parents couldn't handle her but didn't have the mindset to just kill her off.

“He is one happy child. He didn’t wake up when I cleaned the milk that was dripping down his chin as I laid him down.” Ben softly told her as he approached her by the massive window. With her thoughts interrupted, she turned and smiled at him. He had already changed out of the royal blue tunics and changed into a loose fitting shirt and pajama pants. “You're still thinking about what my mother said?” She nodded as he pulled her to his side and rested his chin in her head. “She could very well be just guessing…”

“No, she is hiding something… I feel it. I know you can as well.” She rested her right cheek against his chest, feeling his hard muscles under his thin shirt. “I don't know why you bothered putting this on.” Delicately playing with the fabric in between her fingers.

“I do feel it. Sometimes I worry I still let my anger cloud my judgment." He took a deep breath. "Other times I feel I give her the benefit of the doubt too much. But now that I know you sense it as well, I want to pursue an answer.” He kissed the top of her head. “I'm actually feeling a little cold; that’s why I put it on.”

“You? You're never cold.” She lightly pulled away from him and placed a hand on his forehead. “Maker, you better not be getting sick. I don't need you to come down with man-flu.” Her hand trailed down his face. “Are you allergic to Coruscant? And where is your crown? You asked me to keep mine on.”

He picked her up and carried her across the room and sat down on the couch with her on his lap. “No, I'm not getting sick. And as for my crown, I didn't feel like wearing it anymore, but I enjoy seeing you wear yours, one of the many symbols of my Empress. How powerful you have become. How far you have come since leaving Jakku.” He kissed her pulse point on her neck. “And you" -his lips went further down her neck before landing on her shoulder- “look so" -pulling the sleeve down her arm and chest a bit as his kisses grazed the top of her breasts- “ravishing wearing it.” His fingers began to pull on her dress some more when he stopped and coyly smiled at her. “You are wearing the black lingerie with that plunging neckline.”

She gave him a toothy grin. “I am. I’ve been wearing it under this dress all day.” Her fingertips traced his jaw while her thumb went across his lower lip. “I saw your thoughts when you brought it up. Who am I to disappoint my Emperor? Oh wait. You are not wearing your crown.” Suddenly she was on her feet as he stood her up, stripping his shirt off, then pulling her by the hand back to their rooms.

“If I knew what game you had in mind I would have kept it on.” His mouth found hers while his hands desperately found the gown's zipper. He quickly pulled the zipper down, his hands finding their way under the fabric of the gown, feeling the satin that lay underneath. “All day? You sat next to me all day wearing this?” He helped free her arms out of the dress and let it puddle on the floor as his hands grazed over her breasts then down her waist. He lowered himself to further explore the short lingerie that barely covered her ass let alone her breasts. “I don't know what it is about this particular one; I love how you feel and look in it.” Mouthing each of her breasts, running his tongue over her nipples before getting on a knee kissing her abdomen while his hands snaked their way under the silk. “You little minx.” He glanced up from her abdomen, mouth barely moving from the fabric. “You didn’t bother with underwear either… I would have had you at that courthouse at some point had I known.”

She slipped her fingers through his hair. “I was hoping you would notice on your own at some point.” She laughed. Her hand slightly gripped his hair. “Show your love for your Empress?”

His grin was wicked as she gripped his hair, and he lowered himself just a bit further, pushing the hem of the silk up before tracing his tongue along her slit. She stifled a moan as he licked her again, not really expecting him to do this.

He began to suck on her bundle of nerves, one hand stroking up and down her inner thigh while the other held the back of another. He abruptly pulled away. “Lay down on the bed.”

“Is that how you speak to your Empress?” She wasn't ready to lose control of this game just yet.

He slowly stood up, never breaking eye contact with her. “Get on the bed.” He lifted her up again and walked her over. “Please.” He placed her on the bed and quickly lowered himself in front of her, placing her legs over his shoulders before he dove his tongue back into her. Her legs tightened around him, and he shoved her legs back open as his tongue lapped her. His hands finally settled on her silken covered hips, gripping her tightly.

Rey moaned in ecstasy as he licked and sucked at her clit and became completely undone when he moved one of his hands to rub his thumb over her bundled nerves. She silently cursed her approval as he continued, gripping his hair as her body shook through her orgasm. When he finally let go of her hip and stood up, she sat up, and he pushed her back down. “We're not done yet.” He stripped himself of his remaining clothes and made his way onto the bed, forcing her to crawl backwards until he took a hand to her shoulder to lower her down on the sheets. Her hair sprawled all around her, the jewels of her crown glittering in the dimming light. “You look like a goddess right now.” He positioned himself between her legs. “Please allow me to continue to worship you.”

She was still catching her breath as he bent back down to kiss her. Tasting herself on his plump lips she moved her legs further apart for him to get better access. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt him glide into her, both gasping for air at the sudden thrill as he fully sheathed himself within her. His kisses went along her jawline and down her neck as his thrusts became faster, diving in and pulling almost all the way out over and over again. One hand eventually made its way to her neck as he kissed her lips again, their tongues dancing erratically with each other. She tried to push up against him, wanting to take control and ride him, but he once again pushed her down.

”That’s not what this is. Your Emperor is in control.” He began to grind harder into her. “You belong to me. You are mine to please.”

She began gasping. “Yes. I'm yours- just don't stop.”

His mouth claimed hers again focused on the spot that drove her crazy while pinning her hands down. He broke their kiss as he began to go harder. Her legs wrapped around his waist as she began to meet his movements, whispering his name as she felt another climax rapidly approaching. Ben began panting, all but begging her to come as he began to lose control. The sound of his name on her lips as she screamed was enough to drive him over the edge as he came hard within her.

Laying down next to her, he pulled Rey into his arms and held her tight, softly kissing her shoulder as they both came down from their orgasms. After their breathing settled she nuzzled herself under his chin, keeping her arm wrapped around him. “Tomorrow we are going to look at the old Senate building and meet with some officials to make sure the building is still intact and make sure this particular part of the planet is ok with Senate hearings in the future.” He softly whispered into her hair. “Leia will more than likely be present. I want to ask her what she knows, but, this is something you must do... at a different time.”

“I understand my love. We have more important things to worry about than the possibility of her knowing more about my past than she has led on. I will wait for the right time.”

“You are good at waiting. Now that this biggest hurdle is out of the way and on his way to Jakku, everything should begin to fall in place. Then we will make our announcement of reinstating the Senate to let the planets go back to their old ways of voting… it’s only been three almost four years since the First Order destroyed it. Hopefully with your positive influence, it won't be too much of a challenge to get a system back in place.”

“I'm not the only one with positive influence. Once people saw the real you, part of the Ben I know and not the Kylo Ren they all feared, apprehension has dropped. You are more respected than feared.

“I'm fine with them fearing me.”

“Respect is more powerful.” She placed a soft kiss on his neck. “Let’s get some rest. It won't be long before Alex will want to nurse again. Hold me while you can.”

He smiled as he pulled her in just a bit more. “I’ll hold you till the day I die, if that is what you wish.”

“I do.”

  
  
  
  


Early the next day, deep in a humid forest, Finn sat with his legs crossed. Taking a deep breath he listened to the water of a nearby lake.

“Breathe. Just Breathe. What do you see?”

“The forest… Life. Death and decay that breeds new life. Warmth, cold. Peace and violence. Balance and energy is inside it all. The force.”

“Now once again. What is inside you?”

“The same force” Finn opened his eyes with frustration. “Master Skywalker, we have been over this a million times-"

“And yet you are still not getting it. By far, my most stubborn student.”

“Considering the two students I do know, I find that hard to believe.” His eyes glanced up to his master.

Luke Skywalker sighed looking down at his apprentice. “You need to learn to let go of your conflict. There is much turmoil in you, not enough to bring you to the dark side, thank goodness, but enough to make it harder for you to learn how to wield the force, typically why we begin training at a young age. You are not as strong in the force as Ben, Rey, or myself for that matter. You are stronger than Leia, but you must find balance.”

“I'm not training to go against them. Right?”

“No. I will not train anyone to go against my nephew. I failed him by not believing the light was in him. Rey found it and brought it out. I underestimated her... I underestimated both of them.” The older jedi looked away. “I was wrong to decide it was time for the Jedi to die. There are younglings out there finding their power; they will need guidance. I know Ben and Rey have been practicing the Gray Jedi code... and with them running the galaxy... they won't have time to really train new jedi. The best we can do now is try to finish your training, and you can help train the new era.”

“They offered to help me. I almost accepted.” Luke nodded while listening to Finn. “It didn't feel right. Sometimes I do wish I accepted the offer. I am trying to clear my mind, stop feeling so conflicted about my place in all of this- how exactly did you fail Ben? Oh! That reminds me. Leia said something strange. She claims she knew how old Rey was when her parents sold her. I sensed she knows more than she is letting on. Wait- wait! You as well!” Finn stood up. “Ok, what is it with you Skywalkers and your secrets? What did you guys know about Rey and for how long?”

The old man's eyes drifted to the sand of a nearby lake. “ As you get older, you realize some of your best intentions end with the worst consequences.”

  
  
  


Ben and Hux were going over security details for the day as they all prepared to make their way to meet with officials to see how the old Senate building was holding up and what upgrades would need to be done to it should the decision to once again have the Senate convene on Coruscant.

“Excellent as always General Hux. I have full faith the divisions you selected will be perfect for security today. I've also gone over the newest report over the recent recruits. I feel the Storm Trooper program has improved now that you have stopped fighting me every step of the way.”

“Thank you, Emperor. These particular divisions have the strongest and fastest men and women in our army. With a place such as Coruscant, I hope to be ready for anything. Though, after yesterday's trial, I have good faith this trip should be uneventful.” Hux smiled, actually smiled. “I read the newest report. Maybe I could possibly admit that harvesting the galaxy's young- may have been the wrong way to go about building our numbers. I do appreciate being able to keep most of my training tactics and having to get rid of the less humane tactics we once used.” He took a sip of his caf and looked around the room.

Ben was a bit unnerved by Hux's smile and looked him over before glancing around the room. “You are almost chipper Hux, what is so different about today? Are you planning on killing me?”

Hux lightly laughed. “No, I'm sure you know, I did give up on that idea. Maybe I feel this because I am most intrigued by Rose. She did let me give her a brief tour of the surrounding area, even the Star Destroyer a few days ago... but still refuses dinner with me. It's almost exciting chasing after her. How did you finally convince the Empress to… get to... know you better?” He quickly took another sip of caf and looked away from Ben.

Ben was highly amused and tried to keep a straight face. “I chased her in the forest and kidnapped her. The kidnapping thing really won points for -"

Rey quickly covered his mouth, interrupting his cruel joke as Hux seemed to believe him. “It did not win points for you. Hux, do not try to kidnap her or chase her around. Just, oh goodness- be yourself, without all the killing talk.” She could feel Ben's large smile under her hand.

Hux contemplated for a moment. “No kidnapping then? Got it. I understand.”

Rey finally moved her hand off of Ben's mouth. “Did no one teach you two how to interact with anyone? Especially women?”

“You're one to talk sweetheart. You tried to kill me the second you saw me."

“You frightened me!”

“Shoot first, talk later? And the first few conversations, straight to just verbally attacking me, no tact whatsoever.” He laughed while she scrunched her nose up in aggravation. “Hux just do whatever it is you are doing. Maybe it will work out, but know when to stop, when not to push too hard. Rose is a small woman, but I'm willing to bet she can kick your ass.” Rey sighed and ruffled Ben's hair before taking a sip of his caf. “Really? My mother is holding the baby, you can make your own you know.” He teased

“Oh, but you made this just the way I like.” She walked away with his cup.

“I still say she seems to be the one in charge sir.” Hux smirked.

“I will let you think that for now, but we both give and take one hundred percent. We need to get moving. I don't like running late.” Rey came back smiling and handed him a new caf made the way he likes.

“As you wish my lord.” Hux quickly made his exit to oversee preparations for the short flight to the nearby Senate building.

“You, my dear, spoil me.” Ben softly kissed Rey's lips.

”And yet you prepared my coffee for me. I'd say you spoil me more.”

Rose rolled her eyes. “You two never stop. It's almost too sweet. So this city never really sleeps does it?”

“It’s the whole planet, and no it doesn't.” Rey retrieved the baby from Leia without making eye contact with her. “I like visiting when we have to but hope this is never a permanent home.”

Ben briefly glanced at Leia as they made their way to their shuttle. “I will do what I can to make sure we do not have to permanently reside here. I'm not fond of how busy this place is either.”

Ben held Alex in one arm during the ride, his other arm securely around Rey. She still felt tense this morning. She would benefit from meditating later. Leia and Hux were telling Rose about some of the more monumental buildings they passed by along with history of the planet. Rey's eyes remained fixated on the floor until Ben's lips found her forehead before leaning towards her ear to softly whisper in her ear to try to help her relax.

The shuttle landed, and Ben opted to have Alex wrapped up against his chest to further alleviate any stress Rey felt. Seeing her smile after she held the child in place as he tied the wrap behind his back made him smirk. “This is too fucking adorable.” Rey beamed.

“Oh Rey, your language in front of our child.” He mocked.

“Ben, I can hold him for you as well. I have to return to Ajan Kloss soon; I wouldn't mind the extra baby snuggles.” Leia offered.

“So you can misplace him for at least fourteen years? No thank you, we will take care of him.” Rey snapped. Ben lightly rubbed her back encouraging her to settle down.

“Rey, that’s not what happened.”

Ben seeing his mother’s thoughts began to anger him. They couldn't have this conversation now. “We are not discussing this now. You are to offer your opinion and advice about the Senate and that is all.”

Rose took a deep breath and held it looking out the window. The tension in the air was thick, and she wished she was anywhere but here. She noticed Hux's hand was offered to her.

“I usually stand right behind the Emperor and Empress. You look like you could use a distraction. I can show you around while the others talk politics and Senate placements and to get away from the Solo tempers.”

“Oh thank the maker! I didn't know it could get so intense so fast.”

“You have no idea… I think you are going to get a crash course at this rate. He gets his temper from his mother, easily. She must have gotten it from Anakin. Let’s add in the Empress and her fiery temper.” They made their way down the ramp. Once Hux oversaw his troops escort them into the building with the officials he turned to Rose. “I thought Ren and Rey would destroy the Star Destroyer the first few months she joined. To say it was intense is putting it lightly.” He gestured toward the courtyard and the many walkways around it. “Shall we then?”

Ben, Rey, Leia and their security team walked through the old halls of the Senate building. It had been taken care of after all these years. It definitely needed upgrades to the com links and other technologies, something the First Order would easily cover to prepare the building to be officially used again. After that, taxes would be in place to keep up regular maintenance. The voting process would be as it was just a few years ago, a bit more tedious for electing a Supreme Chancellor who would then report to Ben and Rey should they not be involved with some of the Senate hearings. By having a real governing body to help establish the laws of the lands, some of the weight on Ben and Rey's shoulders will be lifted, although ultimately it would be their decision to overrule or agree on any changes. Hopeful the future senators would be closer to or in between Ben and Rey's ages, less likely of a chance of an older individual who still holds onto the values of the Empire. That is not a direction neither Ben nor Rey wanted.

A man named Zyrtar, who had been engaging most of the conversation with Ben and Rey for the hours they were there, smiled. “I believe the people of Coruscant will be happy to host the Senate again, so long as there aren't any threats like what happened to Hosnian Prime.”

“The Empress and I can guarantee that will never happen again, not under our rule. I don't think anyone needs a weapon of that magnitude. I was not in a position of power to stop the massacre. I will work to ensure such threats will never happen again.”

The man and other officials bowed to the two. “We look forward to your announcements and will send a final report on everything you suggested for upgrades. We are most honored by your visit, our Emperor and Empress.”

Ben took Rey by the hand and began to escort her out, stopping briefly at his mother's side. “We will be preparing to make our announcement. You are to meet us in our apartments after you are finished packing. I won't hear a word until then.”

Leia pursed her lips and followed, still not used to her son barking orders at her, but not tempted to argue with him. He may have more of Han's looks, but her attitude, elegance, and sass runs through his veins. Even the way he composes himself, a sense of privilege he definitely got from her is present. Although she only raised him for the first ten years of life, whenever she was present, they did have a very privileged life. No one to really challenge them, with the exception of Han and now Rey.

The ride back to the apartments was silent aside from the few babbles of their young child, being held in his father's protective arms. Ben’s arm lay flat on his legs while Alex laid on his back against Ben's arms, turning his head and moving his eyes, almost looking like he can finally focus on objects. Despite how guarded Ben and Rey were at the moment they couldn’t help but smile at their boy. Rey rested her head on Ben's shoulder while continuing to admire their child.

Once they were back to their apartments, Rey promptly nursed Alex while she waited for Rose to arrive. She volunteered to help with her makeup and hair. Ben placed a cover over Rey once Rose and Hux arrived. Ben walked Hux over to a table as they discussed a few details over the announcement.

“You seem to be cozying up with Hux lately.” Rey whispered as Rose applied her eyeshadow.

“Huh? No, He's been showing me around and giving me historical background. I find it all very interesting.” Rose quickly rushed her answer. “I mean, he seems nice.”

“He is mostly just an asshole, maybe ten percent nice and ninety percent jackass.” Rey joked. “Maybe he has a weird sense of respect for you because you bit him. Oh, do you think he has a biting kink?”

“What? Rey! You are going to make me mess up.” Rose stood up and looked over Rey's make up. “Um, maybe Ben should do some of those Alderaanian braids. He seems to prefer them anytime you two have something to announce- a kink." Rose was completely flustered. "We aren't that close!” Her cheeks were flushed. “Do you and Ben have any?”

“Yes. I love it when he grabs my throat, not like he's going to choke me, just enough pressure. Ok, let’s add biting to my list.” She snickered at Rose's face. “Ben gets turned on by the idea of having sex in places we can get caught, and of course the typical lingerie, or when I am really angry.” Rey looked at Rose again. “I know you are not a virgin. Lighten up.”

“I am not trying to be uptight. I don't know. You just seem so proper.”

“Maybe it’s the sound of my voice?” Rey began to brush her hair out from the ponytail it was in earlier.

“Well, how did you know when you were ready for any of it? I'm not saying I'm ready for that, but, how did you know you were ready to sleep with someone who was once your enemy?”

Rey raised an eyebrow. “Almost immediately. I know that sounds crazy. I knew early on that this man would be in my life. As for sleeping with him, the first night we were together was the first time. I gave him my mind, body, and soul. I remember at one point thinking it should have felt wrong, the whole situation: my joining him, kissing him, making love with him. It felt so right.” Rey bit her lip thinking back to that fateful night. “It should be almost the same feeling as when you and Finn first did it. Ugh, I can't talk about that. I’ve never had siblings; he is as close to a brother I’ll ever get.” Rey stood up and handed Alex over to Rose. “Could you take care of him? Don't let Leia hold him. I need to change my dress and have Ben braid my hair.”

Rose carried Alex to the living room. “Ben, I mean Emperor-” Rose felt herself get flustered when both Ben and Hux looked at her. “Rey, Empress, asked for help with Alderaanian braids.”

Ben quickly made his way to the bedroom and shut the door. Hux walked to Rose's side. “I’m sure the Empress has expressed to not let Organa hold the child?” She nodded. “I know you are good at telling off your enemies, but more reluctant to appear disrespectful to your friends. Should an issue come up, I'll have no problem telling her no.”

“Ok thanks! Hey, do you want to hold him?” Rose started offering the baby.

“No! Once was enough for me!”

Rey had just got out of the previous dress she wore earlier when Ben approached. His hands immediately around her waist as he began to kiss her shoulder, moving her hair with one free hand to kiss the back of her neck.

“Ben, we don't have time.”

“We have plenty. You think I couldn't hear your thoughts. You let your walls down, so I could hear the conversation and the thoughts that came to you.” He turned her around, feverishly kissing her lips. “And I do get turned on by the idea of getting caught.”

“They'll be sure to hear us.” She breathlessly said.

He walked her back towards his closet, his hand sliding below her underwear, cupping her mound. “Then consider this good practice on being quiet. I love how wet you already are." His eyes matched the lust in his voice. "Get in the closet; it will muffle out any sounds.”

Hux and Rose continued their conversation on how the one time he held the baby he was spat up on when Leia and Threepio arrived. Rose went to go find Rey, but Hux lightly stopped her. “I would give them just another minute. The hair braiding is- a bit intimate for them.”

A few minutes later Ben helped Rey into the red gown for their announcement. Her skin still flustered and sweaty, she began to fan herself with her hand. Ben smirked as he tightened the bodice of the gown. “You are lovely when flustered. I sense my mother is here, and they are waiting.” He grabbed her crown to place on her head.

“Ben, my braid! The whole reason for you to be here was for the braid.” She watched him as he placed the jewel down on the vanity and slowly walked over to her with his amused grin.

“Maybe your reason. I did make a mess out of your hair though.” The look on his face reminded her of their second force connection, when he baited her into calling him a monster. His eyes still had the same hunger in them now as they did then. He did quick work brushing out the new tangles she received from the closet floor and braided a lovely braid that went around the sides, but not too big to take away the look of her crown. “Is my Empress ready?”

Rey quickly glanced in the mirror. “Yes.” She still wasn't used to looking so dressed up and royal, not as shy as she was at first when it came to the gowns and jewels, but still sometimes found it hard to believe it was her reflection.

They met the others in the living room. Hux had a knowing look on his face, though he tried to conceal it. They stood in front of a large, but bare wall. Not wanting to give way their surroundings on most of their announcements. Rey let Ben do the talking. She has made a few speeches but prefers that her husband be in charge being the stronger of the two. His nobility was more obvious when he did his speeches no matter if in front of a crowd or holo.

“Citizens of the galaxy. In order to promote further democracy, Empress Kira Ren and myself have decided to reinstate the Senate. It is our hope that reinstating the Senate can help further promote peace and order across all the systems. It is now hereby commanded that all governing bodies reinstate the voting processes within each region of their planets. Those who can, begin your campaigns so the people may vote on Senators to represent them. Once we have enough Senators to form a governing body, we will then have a Supreme Chancellor voted in. The Supreme Chancellor will report to Empress Kira and myself. To further prevent more terrorist groups from forming due to their needs not being met, now is the time to take action and vote in your Senators to represent you. Your-" Ben was interrupted by a loud, but happy baby squeal. Rey couldn't suppress her smile while Ben faltered at keeping his face straight. Clearing his throat he continued. “Your Empress and I will continue to work to provide the needs of all of our people. Our goal is to have the Senate up in running within the next six to eight months. It has been far too long for our galaxy to be without true democracy.”

They each took off their crowns and placed them in their boxes. Rey locked and stacked the boxes. “General Hux, please lock these away. I'm sure we won't need them for the rest of this stay.”

“Yes, my Empress."

“Rose…” Rey walked over to her. “Ben and I have to have a discussion with Princess Leia. Can I trust you to look after my son? And please have Armitage with you. You can take him to your apartment or his. Just let me know as soon as you can.”

Ben was already by Rey's side with bottles of milk she had pumped earlier in the day. “I am sorry to push this on you.”

“No, it’s fine. I love babysitting!” She watched Ben hand Hux a diaper bag. Hux pursed his lips into a thin line. “General Hux, would you mind escorting me to my apartment? You can come in if you want or stand guard outside- whichever you prefer.”

“I can do whichever makes you more comfortable.” He replied as he led her out the doors.

“It's like he is almost human.” Rey muttered.

“No, he is a man. He is just trying to get in her pants.” Ben whispered in her ear. She playfully smacked him on his arm before sitting on the sofa waiting for Leia to sit.

“Now, Leia. Tell me everything. Please.”

  
  



	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [ ReyloEndGame🦋](https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan) for being my Beta!

_“Noooooo!! Come baaaaack!!!”_

_“Quiet girl!” The fat hand on the petite young girl's arm tightened before she screamed at the ship again._

Rey sat up screaming, waking from her nightmare, her memory. Sweat covered her hair, her face, arms and chest. Her heart rate was up, and she couldn't catch her breath. Ben jolted from his sleep, summoning his light saber as the baby wailed from the sudden scream that came from Rey. Ben looked over Rey, making sure she didn't have any physical injuries before quickly walking over to their son, cooing at him as he picked up the crying boy. Ben held him close and lightly bounced while whispering to Alex that everything was ok, walking over to a still distraught Rey, tears streaming down her face.

“Oh Ben, Alex, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry.” Ben summoned the lights to turn on at a very low setting as he sat in front of Rey. Her trembling hands reached for Alex.

Ben held him in one arm and cupped her face. “Breathe sweetheart. I have him... Just breathe... deep breath." He took a deep breath with her. "There you go.” He watched as Rey took a few deep breaths and wiped Alex's tears away as his crying settled down as well. “It's been awhile since your last nightmare. Was it the one?”

The one that always plagued her. The one she could almost forget as long as Ben was by her side. The one that used to haunt her every night of her life until she was by his side. “Yes, Ben, I'm so sorry. Is he ok?”

He kissed her wet cheek. “It's fine, you're no louder than me when my nightmares or night terrors happen. Alex is fine. He might be ready for some milk though. I’ll give him a fresh diaper, how about you scoot down the bed just a bit. I'll sit behind you and hold you while you nurse, until you get annoyed with me and tell me to fuck off.”

Her mouth trembled as she smiled, fresh tears coming down her face. “Why are you so good to me?”

He placed Alex on the changing pad and winked at her. “Because I love you. And because I love you, I took a vow to be there for you.. take care of you. Of course I made those vows before we were officially married.” He finished replacing the diaper and brought their son to Rey as she scooted down the bed. Once she had Alex secured in her arms, Ben slid behind her and placed his arms by her hips, his lips lightly grazing the skin along her shoulder. “Do you want to talk about it?” He suspected it had something to do with their interrupted conversation with his mother. An urgent com came in earlier while they began to talk to her, and they decided to talk to Leia the following morning.

“It's just the same dream, again. This whole business with your mother. I don't know why I didn't sense it before. Come to think of it, they all knew or suspected who I was- Luke, Leia, your father.” She could feel Ben take a deep breath. She never really talked to him about her brief moments with his family. When she crashed into their lives. “When I met your father and Chewie, it happened so fast. Finn and I were trying to poison them because we thought the First Order caught up to us. But once everything settled down and we began talking he had this moment, this look. I can’t explain it. It felt like he had an idea who I was. I chalked it up to me thinking what a wonderful father he must have been. Did you know he offered me a job? He was trying to help me stay away from Jakku, insisted he wouldn't be nice to me or pay me much. I knew he was lying. Again, he had that look though, as did Maz. Your mother held me, comforted me. I felt dread and guilt rolling off of her in waves as well as sorrow.” She neglected to tell him she was worried Leia would have blamed her for Han's death. She was the reason Finn convinced the Resistance and Han to go to Starkiller Base. Because of her, Han walked right up to Ben at his darkest moment. “Your uncle had the same look, like he had just woken from a nightmare. And I thought it was because I was the first person he had seen in six years.” She felt his hands carefully slide around her waist, trying not to bump the baby in her arms. He lightly squeezed her in a small hug as he kissed her skin again. “I probably sound crazy.”

“No, you really don't. They are hiding something from us. Luke knew we were connected at one point. I mistakenly told him about the girl I had a vision of, how she was in trouble. He told me we would meditate on it and later told me to not access the visions again. That it was a path straight to the dark- you were really young. I didn't know what he meant. I tried to explain you were just a kid that needed to be trained. He convinced me the visions weren't real, even though I would catch glimpses of you until I turned to Snoke. The question is, what exactly do they know? And why don't you remember? This has Skywalker written all over it.” His voice was full of venom. She turned her head and kissed the cheek next to hers then leaned her head back on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry my love. I didn't mean to work you up as well.” She felt him nuzzling her again, smiling as she felt him do so.

“Can I kill him if he is responsible?”

“No. Absolutely not.”

“I’ll never ask for anything again.”

“Ha! You'll be begging for sex almost immediately!”

“Ok, aside from sex, I’ll never ask for anything again.” They quietly laughed as they noticed the baby had fallen asleep in Rey's arms. He had already popped off of her breast and slept with his little mouth open.

Ben walked with Rey as she placed Alex back in the crib. He turned her around, placing his left hand on the small of her back and taking her right hand in his and slowly started dancing with her softly singing to her, making her giggle again. “All my bags are packed. I'm standin’ here outside your door. I hate to wake you up to say goodbye.” He spun her around as they slowly danced back towards their bed. “But the dawn is breakin'. It's early morn. The taxi's waitin'. He's blowin' his horn." Ben's datapad went off as they neared the edge of their bed on Rey's side, so he danced them over to his night stand. He quickly pressed a button to read the message. “The force is mocking me.” He muttered before he spun Rey around then pressed his body against her back with his hands wrapped around her waist kissing her neck. “Already I'm so lonesome. I could die.” He turned her back to face him before pulling her night shirt over her head. He placed more kisses along her jaw line then her lips as he lowered her to the bed. She began crawling back as he took his clothes off then climbed over her, lightly kissing her lips again. “So kiss me and smile for me. Tell me that you'll wait for me.” He pulled her underwear down and tossed it across the room and pulled her up into his arms, kissing one of her arms as she wrapped it around his neck. “Hold me like you'll never let me go.” They quietly laughed as their noses touched; she ran a hand through his hair. He pulled her onto his lap.

“Ben, I love you.”

“I love you too.” He began to help lower her down on his shaft. “'Cause I'm leavin' on a jet plane. Gonna go kill an old Jedi.” He sang into her ear as she began to move her hips, and then she abruptly stopped.

“Wait what?” She looked down at his eyes, covered by his hair and moved his locks out of the way.

“I told you the force is mocking me. The message was to meet them on Ajan Kloss to discuss your past.” He began to suck on her neck.

“Oi! You can't just spring that on me as we're-” She began to move off of him and gasped forgetting he was fully sheathed within her and fell back down on his lap, feeling his body move as he silently laughed at her as she moaned with pleasure at her attempt to move off of him.

“Going somewhere?” He mocked.

“Oh for fucks sakes… why do you have to be so large?! And feel so good?” She rotated her hips again. “We are discussing it after sex-ah… fuck- you feel so good.” She hotly whispered as she moved up and down on him.

He pulled his mouth from her neck. “I can feel how much you are enjoying yourself.” Making his way back to her neck.

“Ugh, just shut up.” She attempted to push him down onto the mattress, barely moving him.

He faintly noticed her hint for him to lay on his back, finally let go of her neck. He laid down, enjoying his view as she rode him. His hands ran up and down her legs as she found her rhythm. Their hands locked together as he began to thrust up, hitting that spot that sends her over the edge. Their breathing got deep and husky as Rey began to cry out. Ben quickly covered her mouth with his hand before sitting himself back up. She moved her head just a little and took his thumb in her mouth sliding her tongue around it, mimicking the movements she does while going down on him. He used his free hand to push down on her lower back as her thrusts faltered, her cheeks getting flustered, new tears forming as she began to lose herself.

“That’s right baby, no more tears of sadness- just tears of pleasure.” He moaned to her in between thrusts. “Come for me.” He felt her body shudder as she froze her hips. He removed his hand from her mouth, kissing her and feeling her moan into mouth as he laid her on her back after her climax. She quickly wrapped her legs around his waist, and he began to thrust hard into her. His quick movements felt like heaven, and she felt another orgasm immediately building. He kissed her tears as he continued to grind into her. “Fuck. I want to be lost within you forever.” Her fingers ran through the hair above his neck.

“Always and forever. Ben… stay with me. Be with me forever, please."

“I will. I will always be with you.” She threw her head back and silently screamed as her second orgasm hit, her grip on both his long hair and arm tightened. Cupping her face he kissed her slowly and deeply before biting her lower lip. A primal growl escaped him as he came, using his free hand to try to keep most of his weight off of her. Collapsing on his side, he once again pulled her into his arms and held her. She listened to his heartbeat slow down with their breathing. Their skin also cooled off as their sweaty bodies held still. After a few minutes he softly took her chin and lifted her head up. “Are you ok?”

“Yes, you always make me feel better.” She softly brushed his hair out of his face while she smiled at him. “So Ajan Kloss?”

“Yes. She said Luke wants to help explain.” His eye twitched and his body tensed just a bit. He tried to remain calm around her. Luke still struck his raw nerves. It had been just a few years since they had seen him. He tried to show up with the Resistance during one of their many peace talks. Ben was ready to kill him on the spot, immediately igniting his lightsaber. He still remembers how Rey held his arm screaming at him to stay away from the old man.

She managed to get both of her hands on his face. “You don't have to face him. I can talk to them alone, my love.”

His tired, heavy eyes found her worried hazel eyes. “I’ll be there for you. I have nothing to say to him. I will not kill him. I will not cause you any more pain. I’ll do anything for you my desert rose.”

She softly kissed his swollen lips and held him tighter. He dragged them both to the head of the bed, pulling the covers over their bodies. “Thank you. When do we leave?” Her eyes barely open.

“We should leave the first chance we get. We will have the Finalizer take us to the Cademimu sector, then take the Whisper down to meet up with them.” His voice soft as he stroked her hair while she fell asleep. When sleep claimed them both, Rey stayed in his protective arms for the rest of the night.

Rey was the first to wake up as her breasts were killing her. “Ugh, Ben why are you so rough with my breasts?” She rolled away in slight annoyance.

He didn't open his eyes, slightly sighing before answering. “I don't remember being rough with them, or even touching them for that matter.”

“Dammit I'm leaking!” She sat up panicking. The baby didn't wake up for a feeding. “Alex?” Ben shot up, eyes wide, then bolted to his crib.

“He's right here Rey. He is still sleeping.”

“Is he breathing?”

“Yes.” He chuckled.

“It's not funny! How do you know?”

“Because I see his chest rising and falling, and he is starting to move.” As if on cue, a little cry came from the young one. “He knows what time it is.” Alex let out another little cry before Ben picked him up.

Rey was using Ben's shirt to clean the milk that leaked all over her before she took Alex from Ben's arms. He kissed her cheek as she began nursing the baby. Ben grabbed the datapad, sending the new orders for Akan Kloss to Hux and Captain Peavey, then put in an order for their breakfast. He heard Rey sigh of relief. Her milk must have been backed up since Alex slept for a long stretch last night.

After they had their breakfast, they both quickly showered, got Alex ready, then met with Rose and Hux, who were talking in the hall that led to where the shuttle and Whisper were docked. Then they made their way to the respected ships and returned to the Finalizer. After they arrived, Rey made her way to their quarters and had Rose come with her. Ben stayed on the bridge to go over plans with Hux and Captain Peavey. While Ben didn't anticipate hostile fire from the rebels, he wanted to be prepared.

Rey fell into a meditative state as Rose helped her with Alex. She could tell her friend was stressed out and wanted to help however she could, even if that meant babysitting duties. Besides, he was an adorable baby to hold! She felt like a proud aunt. A little more than half an hour later Ben quickly walked through the doors. He looked over Rey as she meditated. Her brows were creased and did not look like she was at peace. He walked over to Rose and carefully took Alex out of her arms.

“Thank you Rose for helping Rey. She doesn't like asking for her help.” He whispered to her, not wanting to disturb Rey or the sleeping boy he cradled in his arms.

“Oh it’s no problem! She didn't actually ask me, just asked me to follow.”

Ben lightly laughed. “That’s how she asks for help sometimes. She didn't know what she needed, just that she needed her friend.” They felt and heard the ship readying for the jump to light speed.

“Will she be ok?”

“I hope so. She was very upset last night... as strong as she has always been, she isn't immune to sorrow, anger, and pain. We'll just have to help her through whatever it is she is about to learn.” There was a small jolt as the ship hit light speed. He sighed looking down at his son. “I have one more favor to ask of you today.”

“Sure!”

“I do not want Skywalker anywhere near my son. Can you please watch him for us? In these quarters. I’ll have Hux assemble my security team to keep you two safe.”

She didn't understand why he wanted to keep his son from his own flesh and blood. She didn't know the history between Ben and his Uncle. “Of course I will watch him for you two.”

“Thank you.” His voice trembled a bit as he lightly caressed his son's face. He saw Rose reaching for Alex again and looked confused.

“You look like you could benefit from meditating as well. Finn would try to meditate when something was troubling him. I’ll sit right there on the couch while you and Rey meditate together.” He reluctantly gave Alex back to her and sat next to Rey and began to meditate. He would need to use all the strength he had to not lose control, to not want to immediately reach out and choke the life out of his uncle.

An hour later there was a buzz at the door. Neither Ben nor Rey moved. Rose shifted in her seat, until another buzz happened followed by a voice calling for the Emperor and Empress. It was Hux's voice. Rose got up and opened the doors. Before Rose could greet the General she felt Rey's hands grab her son.

“Where are you going?” Rey's brows were raised and her eyes wide. She held her son close to her. Her anxiety hadn't lessened. How could one simple comment from Leia unravel her so? Considering how betrayed and abandoned Ben felt his whole life, nothing would surprise her. What if there was a ploy by Leia to take her child?

“Apologies Empress, young Rose here just answered the door. I was trying to get through to you, but the com links were turned off.” Hux answered. “I don't think you have to worry about your friend taking your child.” Rose's jaw dropped in disbelief.

Ben placed a hand around Rey's shoulder. “Rey, everything is ok. She's your friend. She is here to help.”

Rey blinked out of her accusatory stance and looked somewhat normal. “Oh Rose I am so sorry!”

“It's fine- just a misunderstanding.”

“General Hux, what did you want?”

“We are to arrive at Ajan Kloss within the next forty-five minutes sir.”

“Good. Please assemble a security team for this floor and the following ten.”

“Ah… sir you may have forgotten, I actually already do that. You just don't see them most of the time. I’ll add it to fifteen floors today. I also have the Conqueror nearby, should any enemy fighters engage. Our pilots and crew are already manning their stations. I know I wanted you dead just a few short years ago, but I have grown to respect you sir. You need not worry about the protection of your family.”

Rey nursed Alex again before she and Ben got ready to go down to Ajan Kloss. She explained to Rose how she had bags of pumped milk ready in the fridge and more in the freezer. She also cried at the idea of being so far away from her young son. They all insisted it was a short flight away. After settling her down for the third time about being far away from the young one she decided she was ready. Ben cupped her cheek before she reached with the force across the room for his saber. Holding it in both of her hands, she gave it to him. He looked down at the hilt then in her loving and trustful eyes before he took it out of her hands. He walked over to where he had locked hers away during her pregnancy and handed the saber to her. They were then escorted to the Whisper and made their descent followed by a few tie fighters that escorted them. After they got out of the ship he quickly pulled her closer, kissing her softly on the lips. Finn cleared his throat.

Rey smiled. “Finn. It is good to see you.”

“It's good to see you too, actually it is good to see both of you.” He gestured to a small building. “This way."

Rey took a deep breath and slowly let it go before following Finn. Ben followed Rey, his own heart beating faster but tried to show a calmness for Rey. This wasn't about Ben and Luke. This was about Rey.

When Rey walked into the room Luke and Leia were sitting in, they immediately stood up and faltered in their quick bow to her when Ben walked in behind her. Luke’s sorrowful eyes roamed over his nephew. Ben swallowed hard, once again reminding himself he is not here to kill Luke. He looked over Rey; her hands were flexing, trying to get her nerves out. She and Ben took their seats followed by Luke and Leia. Finn stood by the door. When Ben and Rey's eyes roamed over to Finn at the same time he cleared his throat.

“Oh, I'm here to be a witness.” Finn explained.

“Shouldn't we have someone from our ship witness as well? Mitaka maybe?” Rey looked to her left at Ben. Her doe eyes full of curiosity before they both laughed. “Never mind he couldn’t handle it.”

“It won't be necessary-" Luke began

“I will decide what is necessary.” Rey interrupted.

“Well, let’s begin. Rey, I know you have questions. Leia said her little slip up was just enough to awaken something within you.”

“Aside from curiosity? Ben is the only person I told about my age and how long I was on Jakku, aside from a medical assistant on the Finalizer. What else could awaken in me? I already have the force.” She felt Ben hold her hand and give her a light squeeze.

“Your memories, Rey.” Leia answered.

“I don't understand.” She began squeezing Ben's hand.

"Rey remembers a lot from her childhood… how can there be memory-- You hid some of her memories.” Ben clenched his free fist.

“You hid my memories? Oh shit, you aren't going to say something sick like we are related or something right?”

Luke and Leia lightly laughed. Luke looked at Rey “No. Definitely not. I wouldn't have let this union between the two of you go this far. Imagine my shock when I realized Leia was my sister not long after she kissed me to make Han jealous.”

“Aahhh! What the fuck old man?!” Ben physically cringed. “I told you my family is fucked up. It is only natural I became as fucked up as them.”

Luke felt Leia smack him upside his head. “I’m sorry I’m only trying to make light of the situation.”

“By scaring him even more?” She accused Luke.

“I’m sorry! It’s your fault anyways.” Luke prepared himself for another hit.

“I need a fucking drink.” Ben ran a hand down his face.

“Me too.” Came Finn's voice. Snapping them back to reality.

“Rey… Plutt was correct. You were five when you were sold from your parents on Jakku. He didn't know anything about them or you, just that the smell of alcohol was overwhelming, and he figured you would be good to climb into the smaller spaces of the fallen Star Destroyers. What he didn't anticipate was your powers.”

“My powers awakened when Ben searched my memories looking for the map.”

“That is true, from a certain point of view. More on the lines if they reawakened when my son idiotically kidnapped you.” Leia could see the eye roll out of the corner of her eye.

“What happened?” Ben asked.

“You may recall during one of our training sessions, I became distracted. Everything turned cold and dark within the force. You were nearing fifteen. I could tell you felt it as well.” Luke answered.

“Of course you knew... I asked what that feeling was, and you said it was nothing, to go finish practicing my forms while you meditated. I knew you were lying. That wave of darkness wasn't nothing to me.”

“And upon my meditation I couldn't find where it came from. It was something. Then your visions started.”

“My visions of Rey?” He took a moment. “Yeah, I guess I did start seeing her before my fifteenth birthday. She cried- a lot." He glanced at Rey who raised her eyebrow at him. "Well you did.” 

“I don't recall much of the earlier visions. I know no matter how sad I was, I stopped crying when I saw you for the briefest of moments. I thought you were an illusion from the desert heat. Something told me to hold onto hope. And some older boy seemed to be my hope.”

“Then, a few years later, Ben was nearly twenty, and he woke with lashes across his arms and back. They weren't bleeding, just imprints. It was then I felt a familiar sensation years before, that cold feeling. He told me he couldn't tell me what happened, that he already felt like he was losing his mind. Only years later I realized he meant that he locked those moments from Snoke. You being stubborn flat out refused to tell me. So I did what any uncle would do. I contacted your mother.”

“Ben was able to tell me about a young girl he had seen in visions, how she had cried about starving on a desert planet. Eventually those tears died down as she got used to feeling hungry. Ben thought that she had to be wise beyond her years, constantly in a survive and fight mode.”

“The morning I woke with the lashes, I heard someone yelling at her for not bringing back the decent technology from the fallen destroyers.”

“And that’s how I was able to figure out she was on Jakku. So, I contacted Lor San Tekka.”

“Oh! I remember him! He was a nice old man. He helped me make my little home and gave me food packets and water. He visited me a couple times a month at first, then disappeared when I was thirteen. I figured he died.”

“Oh he didn’t die until much later.” Ben mumbled.

“Were you close to him?”

His eyes never left hers. “I killed him Rey.”

She sighed. “Of course you did.”

“It’s a bit scary how calm and normal of a conversation that was. Now back to the story.” Luke interrupted. “Lor San Tekka was a good friend. Leia had him search for a young scavenger with brown hair. As I'm sure you realized Rey, you stuck out from the other locals.”

“He wasn't supposed to interact with you, just check in on you, monitor you for force activity. After some time he asked me to send for Luke. I sent Han to take Luke.”

“That explains the awkward, unscheduled visit.” Ben leaned back in his chair, “He would mostly visit just on birthdays.” He softly explained to Rey.

“Ben, you are not going to remember this, but, you came with me on your Father’s ship to Jakku. We were only there for a few hours, but after we found Lor San Tekka you helped me locate Rey. Then Rey, we met you in the desert next to one of the star destroyers with some of the things you retrieved from inside. This spunky little girl attacked me with her hand made staff until you saw I had Lor San Tekka and Ben. Ben, you were relieved she was relatively unharmed and that her wounds were taken care of already. Obviously it wasn't like the love you have now, but you had compassion for her, and you felt guilty because of the life you had versus how she was growing up. I thought it was a nice reality check for you. Han, well you know. He didn't understand or pretended not to understand most of it. I think he was surprised how you looked after her. As you two were discussing different models of ships I looked into your young mind and saw more darkness than I had sensed in Ben, and you didn't have Snoke influencing you. I was concerned by the images I got from your past, how you felt in that moment, your own quick connections with Ben, how his presence calmed you. I discussed my findings with Leia. She was irritated the signal was so bad on Jakku since she could barely get a look at you or Ben. We came to a decision." Luke sighed. "I had to wipe your memories, make you forget you had the force, make you forget what you had done, to prevent you from falling to the dark side, to prevent you from being a possible influence on Ben." He shook his head in shame. "I hoped your powers would never awaken. Ben, I altered your memories like you never went to Jakku and told you to not interact with her… that she was something dark side conjured to tempt you as you were lonely, and felt taking care of someone would actually help him. I didn't know at the time you guys hardly interacted to begin with and had no control over the connections just images of one another.”

“Wh- what did I do?”

“Search your feelings Rey.” Luke’s somber expression made Ben shift uncomfortably.

“She's too upset. Tell her.” Ben demanded.

“You killed your parents.”

Her breath hitched, and she froze. She felt Ben's grip on her hand tighten more. “Liar." The word barely escaped her lips. She stood up, Ben along with her, one hand on each arm, ready to embrace her.

“It's how you survived the first couple of years: your raw strength and power. No child should be able to scrap the destroyers as you did- fighting off adults and older kids for your food. The climate alone should have killed you.”

Tears were flowing down her face as she remembered. The ship flew away. She screamed for her parents to come back, reaching out for the ship before it exploded right in front of her. Plutt was debating on if he should turn her in to the First Order. They already had a reputation for finding force sensitives and killing them. Then he realized the fortune he would make from her scrapping the technology would pay off more in the end. And when she was old enough, he would sell her into sex trafficking. When she first heard him mutter those words as she watched the pieces of the burning ship crash back down onto Jakku, she didn't understand what it meant, not until she was a teen. But now she choked on her tears as Ben stood there holding her face wiping her tears while she processed everything she heard and remembered. She finally let out painful screams: screams of anger, mourning, resentment, failure. She wasn't who she thought she was. With her screams all the lights shattered; computers and com links exploded until there was nothing else that could break, except the souls who heard the woman fall apart in her husband's arms as she fell to the ground, despite his tight hold on her. Ben pulled her into his lap and held her as tight as he could and let her cry, let her scream, let her feel how she was feeling knowing suppressing these emotions would cause more harm than good. In a way, her life was a lie. She fell to the dark as a child in a fleeting moment of desperation and killed the ones who abandoned her, betrayed her. She was looked at as a weapon early on like he was. She was too young to understand what she did. She was too young to control her powers without help.

Finn felt a tear fall down his cheek as he slumped down the wall. Luke and Leia also silently cried. The consequence of their actions weighing heavily on them. All three felt heart broken for her. Heart broken for the girl they all loved as family. While they felt the pain, they felt relieved that Ben, who once renounced his family, was there to help her through it. Their once enemy pulled the light to help her as she faced her past.

He held her close as she clung to him and continued to cry. His own tears finally escaped as he rocked her, kissing her hair.

  
  



	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [ ReyloEndGame🦋](https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan) for being my Beta!
> 
> I cannot thank you enough for helping me with most of my fics and then taking your time to go through these chapters. As this was my first fic, I had no clue what the hell I was doing. Still don't, I feel I'm getting a little better. I am so thankful to have your help!

They all sat still for what felt like an eternity. Ben continued his protective hold on Rey's shivering frame. She was still cradled on his lap on the floor. Her crying and hiccups started to slow down. By the time her crying began to settle two droids came in to clean the glass, metal, plastic, and wires that were scattered everywhere. Another droid slowly began replacing the light bulbs. Ben scoffed at the image briefly, remembering these exact droids when he was a child. When he was young and accidentally broke several things at the same time as he screamed at his father over something, those droids had come in to clean his mess, but Han did what any responsible parent would: he made Ben clean up his own mess without using the force. It was a good lesson, even though Snoke encouraged him to give into his anger even more so after that incident. Snoke was always in the back of his mind. His attention quickly turned back to Rey as her head shifted a bit on his shoulder. He kept whispering to her to help calm her down, to remind her she wasn't alone, and didn't have to bare this burden on her own. When her arms finally fell down his back and chest he realized she had cried herself to sleep. Slowly the lights began to turn on as the droids began to test the replacement lights. His dark eyes blinked a few times. Only then did he actually realize he cried with his wife, cried for her. His deadly eyes found his uncle. He couldn't stop the scowl that took over his features.

“Finn” Ben whispered. “Please send a transmission to General Hux. I would like an update on my son.” Ben's eyes never left Skywalker's.

“Yeah, absolutely… wait, Hux is babysitting?”

“Technically, Rose. That isn't the point right now.”

Finn quickly got what Ben was getting at. While he did want an update, he felt Finn had seen and heard enough. Finn couldn't get out if the room fast enough.

“Ben, listen.” Luke began.

“No. You shut your fucking mouth. How could you? Both of you. She was just a child.” His whisper filled with venom.

“We didn't know how to approach this. She was so young and showing so much darkness.” Leia intervened.

“You are barely trained in the force. Did you not think you could have drastically ruined her life. She was ten when you decided to remove her memories... and tried to rid her of her force signature.”

“We saw the same darkness in you between ages five and ten.”

“So I heard on several occasions before my mother sent me to you. You, a legend, the great Luke Skywalker, who could do no wrong. You turned your father back to the light but betrayed me and gave up not only on me, but Rey. She wasn't old enough to understand what she did. You could have trained her. She needed a teacher.”

“And let her distract you? Further influence you?” Luke sighed.

“This isn't about me. I shouldn't have brought up that night you tried to kill me. This is about Rey.”

Leia stood up. “You did what?!?!”

“Shit! Mother, sit down. I’m sorry for bringing it up. This is about Rey. This could have completely backfired, not just on you but, the whole galaxy. When her powers awakened, she was so close to falling to the dark. Thankfully, she somehow didn't fall, although she had every reason to.” He looked down at her face. Her tears were beginning to dry as she slept.

“I honestly thought because she was so young, by making her forget about her actions and her powers, she could possibly have a future, to live as normal of a life as possible.” Luke replied.

“Do… Do you hear yourself? She was basically a slave. Mom, you could have had someone take her in, had her placed in an orphanage anywhere but Jakku.”

“I couldn't risk her powers awakening again. On Jakku, we knew where she was. No, it’s not the best planet for a child. It honestly killed me to help come up with such a decision. My main concern was for you. The fact that you had seen her in dreams and from what you told me at the time, she would briefly appear out of thin air. I didn't know how much more it would conflict you.” Luke continued.

“I didn't realize worrying over a starving child was a conflict.” Ben muttered. He had no way of knowing she would survive the elements and lifestyle of Jakku, no way of knowing they were really bonded through the force, no way of knowing she would grow into a woman who would be his wife and mother of his child. For years he thought she was a figment of his imagination.

“One of the many things I love about you my son, is the fact that you do have your father's heart. You were always worried for people you saw that were less fortunate than you- despite what your uncle said earlier.”

“I’m sorry, but he did act a bit entitled the first few years he was with me. No offense Ben, but, you know that is your mother's side right there.”

Ben couldn't help but nod in agreement. His mannerisms mostly came from Leia.

“Ben, I had no way of knowing she was going to grow in the Force as your equal. Dark or Light, I didn't have anything to give me such a sign, just that she was strong in the force. I figured your strength was because of how strong it runs in our family. I just knew she would have been a distraction to you. And now that we know Snoke was always in the shadows… if he learned of Rey earlier- what then? He might have killed you then found her. Or he could have had you train her then kill you.”

Ben began to shake his head and open his mouth to argue but felt Rey move and heard her mumble. He titled his head back down, whispering softly to her. “My love, are you ok? I couldn’t hear you.”

She slowly lifted her head and looked in his eyes “Flowing through all, there is balance. There is no peace without a passion to create. There is no passion without peace to guide. Knowledge stagnates without the strength to act.” She lightly smiled at him as his fingers stroked her cheek, and he joined in with her.

“Power blinds without the serenity to see. There is freedom in life. There is purpose in death. The Force is all things, and I am the Force.” They finished reciting the code together lost in one another's eyes.

“Forgive me love.” Her eyes looked at him pleading.

“Whatever for?” His brows lowered in confusion.

“For having to hear about this. For crying as I did- for falling asleep. We need to get back to Alex.” She was beginning to ramble. She didn't know why she was apologizing. She just felt the need to. Part of her felt more guilty than ever for calling him a monster years ago, although she already apologized for it, and he told her several times she was right to call him that. Part of her was sorry for learning the truth.

“I just got off the comlink with General Hux. Alex is fine, great at spitting up after tummy time but doing fine.” Finn softly announced.

Ben nodded his acknowledgment then lightly placed a finger on her lips to silence her. “You have nothing to apologize for. Whatever happened, it is in the past. Let the past die. You have become what you were meant to be. What we learned here today does not change who you are. You are the most beautiful woman I know, the strongest person I know. I have never been more proud of you. Alex and any future children we have are lucky to have you as their mother. Our galaxy has the fairest Empress who loves all of her citizens. And you have some of the most loyal friends and followers. This does not change how they feel about you.”

She sadly smiled at him. “I love you. Could you help me up? I’m afraid I cried too much and feel weak.” He softly smiled and picked her up as he stood then softly placed her feet on the ground. She wrapped her arms around him for one more reassuring hug before turning to Luke and Leia. “I do appreciate the truth… but how dare you. I was a child. You stole my memories, as awful as they are, they were a part of who I was. Then you tried to make me forget my powers. If Ben and I had control of our bond then, you would have tried to end the bond as well. For as little as I saw him, this vision, my mirages in the desert, he was a lifeline without knowing it. You can't play with people's lives the way you did. And then you abandoned me. Part of me does want to thank you, because how I grew up made me who I am today. But I also hate you for it. I don't want you training any more children, or anyone for that matter. You or Leia. I forbid it.” She turned back to Ben. “Ben, please. I would like to go home.”

“As you wish.” Neither of them looked at Luke or Leia as they walked out. Ben did stop at Finn. “Rey, just a moment. I fear I may not get this chance again." He looked at Finn's eyes who took a small step back. “I nearly killed you in my attempt to just humiliate you. I can't take back what I did to you, but, I would like to try to make up for it.” He placed a hand over Finn's chest and summoned the force.

Finn stood confused for a moment as the man who towered over him held still with his eyes shut and hand hovering near him. Suddenly, he felt a tingling in the front of his right shoulder and along his spine. After a few moments Ben stopped. “Wh- what just happened… the dull ache I’ve been feeling is gone.”

“I thought you were spineless when we fought on Starkiller. So, that’s why I struck you the way I did. The scars should be gone or mostly gone now. We are still learning about this new ability to heal. Stay safe Finn.” Ben wrapped his arm around Rey's waist as they walked to the Whisper. He heard his name from his uncle’s mouth and slightly turned his head to look back.

“We still need to talk. About that night.”

“Now is not the time.” He then helped Rey into the Whisper, and they made their way to the Finalizer.

Finn, Leia, and Luke watched them leave. Finn was still in shock. He never would have guessed Ben would have had the ability to heal the scars he gave him. He completely forgot to thank him, though Ben was not expecting a thanks.

Once on board the Finalizer Ben gave orders for another star system to the captain, then he held Rey's hand during the walk back to their quarters. Once inside Rey finally smiled as Rose brought a very alert Alex over to her. Rey held him close to her, inhaling that sweet baby smell she missed while she was away.

“Did she just sniff the baby?” Hux whispered. He received an elbow from Rose which made him cough. Ben looked over at them. “I’m sorry my lord. I choked on my own air.”

Ben watched Rey take Alex to their bedroom then turned to Hux and Rose. “Thank you both for watching him. Hux, I do apologize for giving you domestic duties.” Though it appeared that during the hours he and Rey were away, Hux and Rose seemed more comfortable around each other.

“Anything to insure the safety of the Imperial family and First Order sir.”

“Where is your jacket? You are never out of uniform.”

Rose carefully brought the jacket to Hux. “Alex has impeccable aim. General Hux wasn't even holding him and Alex managed to spit up on him.”

“Again, so very reminiscent of the Empress. I shall take my leave, my lord. I do need to get a clean coat and finish my shift. Rose, good to see you again. Could I walk you to your quarters?”

Rose nodded, and they left. Ben quickly made his way to the bedroom and saw Rey nursing Alex while sitting on a glider. She looked up when she felt his presence and smiled at him.

“How are you, really?” He knelt beside her.

“I think I am still in a bit of a shock over it all. I think deep down, I knew. Just as I knew they were dead, I had a feeling it was because of me. It explains why I couldn't face the truth until you confronted me about it. Even in the throne room, I had a quick glimpse. I didn’t want to believe it. You pushed me to face the truth, to stop holding onto the lie that they would return. The lie I made up for myself.”

“You've always been strong in the force. You didn't have control over your powers. It’s not your fault.”

“But it is. I didn't want them to leave me. I remember they tried to leave me somewhere right before Jakku. I don't really remember much, but they couldn't leave me wherever it was… Not until they found Plutt on Jakku. I didn't want to be alone. I just wanted them back.” She looked down at the nursing babe with his dark brown eyes. “How could anyone do that to a child?”

“They were sick Rey. The need for alcohol was so bad that they would sell their child.”

“I shouldn't have killed them.”

“My darling, take a moment and think back. Remember everything: how you felt emotionally and physically. And tell me if you meant to end their lives.”

She took a deep breath through her nose and closed her eyes.

_“No! Come back!”_

_“Quiet girl!” Plutt yelled as he pulled on her arm. Rey panicked as the ship got further and further away. Tears streamed down her small cheeks, sun burning her arms, shoulders, and her face which already stung from the salt of her tears. She began to reach for the ship. ‘Come back' she thought to herself over and over again. Then she felt a pull. She felt the ship stop. She curled her fingers, and it slowly came backwards before trying to move forward again. Feeling it slip through her fingers, she grasped harder and pulled her arm back slowly before it finally exploded. She screamed watching the ship burn in the air. Black smoke filled the sky above it, the heavy pieces falling apart on fire. Scavengers around the area began to run for the fallen ship in hope to find something salvageable._

_“What the bloody hell was that?!” Plutt looked down at her. “I outta turn you in. There is a new army out there, the First Order, looking for witches like you. They'll destroy you and pay me handsomely." He began to drag her back to his shop as she resisted him. “For someone so small you are strong. Now stop being a pain in the ass… now wait a minute…I can get thirty thousand for you… or… you crawl into the smaller places… and get the hard to reach tech, wires, metals… you'll make more than you are worth. And you ain't an ugly human. So… in a few years I can sell you off for a good asking price… time to get to work girl! You will earn your keep around here!”_

She snapped her eyes open to find Ben's still studying her. “I wanted them to come back. I tried pulling the ship back. Well, I kind of did pull it back." She bit her lip. "I just missed them.”

He raised his eyebrows. “You tried to pull the ship back?” She quickly nodded. “If you are comfortable, show me.” Through their bond she began to show her memory everything she remembered that day. He closed his part of the bond during the beginning part of the conversation with his uncle. He wanted Rey to remember on her own and felt as it was a private memory; she didn't need him invading her mind. He held still as he saw her memory, felt her desperation, felt her little arm move as she reached into the force. He was amazed at her strength at such a young age. He sensed no malice in her actions. “Rey, tell me what you felt.”

Her eyes were once again filled with tears that threatened to spill over. “I just wanted them back. I didn't know- I didn't know I killed them by pulling on the ship like that.”

“You just wanted them back. Is that all?”

She sniffled as large tears fell down her face and hiccupped a yes for an answer.

“There's your answer. You just wanted them to come back. You didn't mean to kill them. You didn't do it out of anger. You were lonely, desperate for your family.” He began to wipe her tears away with his thumbs. “I'm not trying to tell you how to feel. I want you to work through your emotions. I’ll be here for you if you need me. If you want me to stay out of it, let me know. If you want to speak to one of our ship's counselors, do it. I don't want you to try to bare this alone. Even though I just said I’ll stay out of it if that is what you wish.” Ben usually doesn't stumble on his words, and their roles are usually reversed. Rey normally helps Ben work through his inner turmoil. Ben has been there for Rey, but this revelation cut deeper than he expected and didn't know how to approach her.

She moved her face just a touch to kiss the palm of one of his hands. “I have more than what I could have ever wished for: the most devoted husband a woman could ask for, our amazing child. I do feel it may take some time to accept what I did- I guess? I mean I do accept it, as well as accept what your uncle did. In a weird way things did work out, luckily. I don't know how we got so lucky considering everything we both went through.” She handed Alex to Ben as he was done nursing. She let out a soft laugh. “Oh goodness… Ben, could you imagine how annoyed and uncomfortable you would have been if I came to the temple, an annoying ten year old for you to try to boss around? I can guarantee as I grew up, I would have had a crush on you and followed you around.”

“Yeah, I would have had to beat you away with a stick. It was bad enough most of the padawans feared my power, let’s add a girl much too young for me into the mix... I think we would have been friends in the beginning… and I can bet when you turned eighteen I would have hoped your crush on me hadn't faded. Hmm that sounds weirder than I meant. What I mean, is… I would have waited for the right time, obviously. One because I am not pervert, two with the ten years difference between us I would have made sure you knew what you wanted. Perhaps we definitely met when we were supposed to. I couldn't imagine you forgiving me for burning down the temple, killing the Jedi… I wouldn't have been able to hurt you if you were there.” He laid Alex down in his crib. “Anyways, this is about you. And you know that I wouldn’t have needed a stick, just stick my arm out to keep you away. I would have been a giant next to you.”

She wrapped her arms around his large frame. “I think you are right. We met when we were supposed to. I was much too young to meet you, and you were so hurt and conflicted after leaving your uncle's temple. We were always destined to meet. I believe that. And of course we are a dyad, having glimpses of one another through the years.”

“So what is next? We got over our biggest hurdles. What is my Empress ready for? You're technically still on maternity leave.”

“Honestly. I’m ready to get my Kyber crystal, just like we talked about. As you said, I'm technically on maternity leave. You can take me where I need to go; I find my crystal, build my new lightsaber, and then you do what you feel you need to do with your grandfather's saber.”

“Oh, not Luke's saber? My grandfather's now? I have referred to the saber as that, and you just ignored me.” He said playfully into her ear.

“I’m still angry with him. Technically the saber belongs to you. Remember?”

“It called to you.”

“It's yours. I’ll keep it on me in case your fucking knights come back around.”

This brought a laugh from Ben. “They are bound to show up sooner than later. For now my love, I think it’s best we rest. You had a hard day.”

She nodded and stood up. Slowly removing her garments as Ben did the same. He went over to his closet and pulled out his pajama pants and slipped them on. When he turned around he noticed Rey decided to forgo her sleepwear. Smirking, he said “I'm serious Rey, you need your sleep.”

She slightly turned her head and winked. “We'll see.” She moved the sheets down a bit before crawling onto the bed. Her eyes never left his.

He bit his lip while watching her. He really wanted her to try to relax and just sleep. Then again, sex did seem to relax and wear her out. She was watching his features change as he had the conflict within himself. She lightly padded the bed next to her while smiling at him. A groan escaped him; he couldn't help it. He quickly threw off his clothes and jumped onto the bed next to her, climbing under the sheets she dared cover herself with after she tempted him. She squealed with laughter watching him do so, then felt him climb over her as he cupped her face passionately kissing her. 

“You. Are. So. Stubborn.” He said in between kisses. “One of the many things I love about you.” He grabbed her by the legs and slid her down just a touch before she wrapped them around his waist. “Are you sure you're not tired?” He ran a hand along her clavicle.

“I slept earlier! Now who is being stubborn?” She wiggled herself against him.

“I can never say no to you.”

  
  
  


The next morning Ben held Alex while Rey ate, rather scarfed down, her breakfast. She hadn't had any food since the previous morning. Ben smirked at Alex. “I imagine you'll be just as ravenous as your mother when you are older, especially if how much milk you get from her is any indication.”

“I’m starving! After yesterday's events and then last night, I’m just ravenous.” She took a sip of her tea. “Can you believe how much Alex has changed already?” She said looking at the boy in Ben's arms. He had gained weight and grown in length. His movements weren't as jerky as they once were and of course was more alert. As if he knew his mother spoke about him he let out a long coo that prompted Ben to make the same face back at his son. “You two are so sweet. I can’t wait until he is a little older, and we can try for more. I want lots of babies!”

“I agree. I love being a father. I love being your husband of course, but something about being a dad… it's just a whole new feeling. A new life that was brought out of me. I’m sure you feel the same.” She nodded as she took another bite of eggs. “I think we can definitely wait longer. But I do love all the practice we are getting.” He reached over and took a sip of his caf. “So, your Kyber crystal, we can go to Lothal or Tython.”

“I've put it off for too long. Let’s set the course for Tython first. I feel I’ll have better luck there finding one. I honestly cannot wait to find my own. I’m curious about the color…. What about you?”

He looked up from Alex in confusion. “Me?”

“Yes. Your crystal is cracked, and you bled it. Have you ever considered maybe healing it? Or maybe finding a new one? You are not who you used to be, not in the amount of pain you were in. The conflict within you was really coming to a tipping point when you found your crystal. There could be a different one for you at this stage of life.”

“I haven't really thought about it. I’d rather we concentrate on you now. I made my choices and mistakes years ago. It's probably too late. You on the other hand are long overdue for your own crystal, for your own saber.”

She smiled as she finished her food and reached for Alex. “If you insist. I think it’s something we could look into. It's never too late.” She cuddled Alex against her. “Just think, if I thought it was too late for you, we wouldn't be here with this perfect being in my arms.”

He stood up and stepped over to her. Leaning down he softly kissed her lips “I love you. Once we are finished with your journey, then we will look into your idea. Thank you for loving me, for never giving up on me, for still believing in me. But now, focus on you. Like you said, you put this off for some time now. I’ll send the orders to Captain Peavey.”

  
  
  


Back on Ajan Kloss Leia and Luke sat drinking their caf while Finn ran the training course.

“He reminded me of Han yesterday. He was so protective of her. I’ve never seen him so full of love or life for that matter.” Luke said before taking a sip of his caf. “He's come a long way.”

“He has. I held onto hope for so long and almost gave up. I knew my son was in there somewhere. He just needed the right person to love him unconditionally.” She sighed looking out into the woods. “I honestly didn't know what to expect after she joined him. It was just days after he killed his father. I was convinced she fell to the dark as well.”

“I wish I could change what I’ve done. I don't exactly regret what I did to Rey. Who knows who Plutt would have tried to sell her to. Snoke would have found her eventually I guess. With her powers suppressed, I am convinced he didn't detect her force signature until right before she met Ben. But my actions with Ben, that moment of weakness, nothing I do or say can ever change how I betrayed him. The look in his frightened eyes will haunt me forever. I will try until my last breath to make it up to him.” He smiled at Leia. “He also reminded me of you. Quick to defend Rey, to put people in their place. He has grown to a fine young man.”

“He is a great man. I love him so much. My son has gone through so much more than most people could handle. I can't constantly think about what I should have done differently, or I would go mad. I wish I quit the Senate earlier. He needed me the most as a child, and I thought he would need me as an adult. If he would come back. Turns out, Rey was who he needed most. And you're part of the reason he went to Snoke and Knights of Ren… asshole. It’s a good thing you never reproduced.”

“I feel once Finn completes his training here, he needs to go to them and learn the gray code. They have proved me wrong; not everything is light or dark. The true balance is accepting there is both in everything. The Jedi were blind to it.”

  
  
  


Several hours later the Finalizer came out of light speed with Tython right outside Ben's and Rey's view port. Rey carried Alex over and looked down at the planet. Her heart sped up with anticipation. Ben wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head. The next part of her journey was about to begin. The next part of their lives as husband, wife, and as parents was about to begin. As their child changes and grows, they too will grow. Determined not to repeat mistakes of the past, the planet below them represented a new chapter in their lives. Ben smiled and looked down at Rey. “Are you ready?”

“I am. Will you be with me?” She returned his smile.

“I will always be with you.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm a bit emotional as I put an end to this part of the story. Thank you for sticking with me and leaving the kudos and comments. It helped me continue on when there were times I wanted to quit. I have obviously left this open for more to come. The requests I got for a sequel have encouraged me to go forward with that. After I get my prequel in 😉. I really appreciate the encouragement I got from you all!  
> 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [ ReyloEndGame🦋](https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan) for being my Beta!
> 
> This is only a **sneak peak** of the sequel. I have been blessed with some very amazing readers who check in every so often to see if I started on the sequel.
> 
> In honor of this fic hitting over 10,000 hits and because my AMAZING Beta went through the previous 16 chapters and helped point out the countless errors and mistakes, I have decided to upload this tid bit.
> 
>  **Those who followed the story** please take note I changed the planet from chapter 16.

"You'll want to bring extra clothes. Tython is known for its temperate climate. However, you'll want to be prepared if you sense your crystal near the Meridionial Ice Cap." Ben said, placing light kisses on Alex's head. "The planet itself is also rich in the Force. It's been said if the Force shifts too far to the dark or to the light the atmosphere becomes unstable."

"Oh? I didn't realize." She looked at Alex in Ben's arms. "I was going to carry him in the wrap." She saw Ben start shaking his head no. "How am I going to attend him if the weather is unstable? Or too cold or wet?" 

"My dear, I'll stay behind on the shuttle with him. Aside from the wide variety of weather, there are also carnivores you will have to be on the lookout for." He walked over to her and rubbed her arm seeing her distress on her face. "What's wrong?"

"I was away from him for hours just yesterday. I'm neglecting him! My Kyber crystal can wait-"

"Rey. You are _not_ neglecting him. There's plenty of pumped milk for him, and if it becomes clear he only needs you I'll let you know." He carefully handed Alex to Rey. "Here, hold him; smell that sweet baby smell." He laughed as she had already placed her loose along his face sniffing him.

"He smells so sweet, and it calms me." She replied trying to suppress her embarrassed laugh. 

"I know. That's why I handed him to you. You are the perfect mother: loving and kind. Remember that." 

Her hand was cupped behind Alex's unsteady head; her lips grazed the baby's forehead then she smiled at Ben. "Thank you, my love." The baby let out a soft coo. Ben and Rey lovingly smiled at their child.

"See? He agrees you are perfect."

Rey finally handed Alex back to Ben twenty minutes later. Dressing in comfortable pants and a long sleeved shir,t she grimaced when the pants didn't fit just as they did before pregnancy. She almost felt vain for feeling ashamed of her postpartum body.

She found her snow boots, gloves, hat, and a long jacket and packed them in a bag in case they went to the ice cap. She almost jokingly asked for Ben's tattered cowl he once wore. 

She found Ben slowly walking around their living room, Alex sound asleep against his shoulder. His little mouth gaped open as he slept. Ben kept a hand on Alex's shoulders, anticipating the baby to just wake up and roll his head back. He would never admit it, but watching how babies have no head control gives him anxiety. 

"We'll take the command shuttle and have our security team with us for safe measure." Ben softly said to Rey when he began walking to her. "Are you ready?"

"I am. I think I should feed him first." Her eyes looked over the little boy before going back up to her husband's eyes, his eyes twinkling with amusement. "What?"

"You would dare to wake our sleeping child?" He jokingly asked before kissing her forehead gingerly. "If that is what my Empress wishes."

"No, I'll let him sleep." She replied sheepishly. 

Ben delicately handed Alex back over to Rey. 

"You will take all the time you need. We will not leave until you say it. Even after we arrive on the shuttle if you need to take care of our son, do it. We have all the time in the world, my love." His thumb stroked her cheek. She lovingly leaned against his hand and let out a relieved sigh.

"Let's board the shuttle." She whispered to Ben then softly kissed Alex's soft cheek.

  
  


Ben and Rey's shuttle along with two other shuttles full of Stormtroopers flew close to the planet's surface while Rey channeled the Force to help her select a location among the many caves in the surrounding area. She looked down at Alex's sleeping face and smiled at his contentment. 

She jerked her head back up. "Here. Please stop here." 

"Right away, Empress." The shuttle slowed to a halt, and Rey scanned the area ahead of them.

"Fly us as close to that cave as you can." She pointed to a cave to their right. "I can sense something calling to me." She whispered to herself and adjusted her hold on Alex, bringing him up closer to her shoulder. Smelling his sweet scent as his soft baby hair grazed her chin. She smiled at Ben as Alex began to coo.

"He is talkative this morning." Ben softly ran his fingers up Alex's back. 

"That he is. He is becoming so alert lately." She looked down at her small son then back up to Ben. "Do you think he'll notice I'm gone, again?"

Her previous concerns were emerging once more. Her fingers caressed the back of Alex's head as she slightly swayed her body to keep him in motion, to help keep him (and her) calm.

"My darling, he will miss you dearly. But he will be so proud of you, more so than he already is." He tilted her chin up and softly kissed her lips. 

"My Emperor and Empress, we have arrived." General Hux announced as the shuttle came to a stop. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I stated earlier, this was only a sneak peak of what is to come!
> 
> And one more shout out to [ ReyloEndGame🦋](https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan) for being my Beta and helping me fix Just Breathe!
> 
> I'm primarily going to be focusing on Long Live. While I'm nearing the end of that story, I still have a lot to write for our favorite space couple.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter[ @Chibinator](https://www.twitter.com/Chibinator)
> 
> Feel free to check out my other works!
> 
> [ **Just Breathe**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467488) \--Canonverse-- Complete
> 
> [ **Long Live**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346875) \--Canonverse-- Complete
> 
> [ **Now We Wait**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070941) \--Canonverse-- Complete
> 
> [ **A New Life**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845026) \--Canonverse-- One shot
> 
> [ **Love At First Scent**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537660) \--Canonverse-- Complete
> 
> [ **I've Seen This Dream Before**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858876) \--Complete
> 
> [ **Swim**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002159) \--Canonverse-- One shot
> 
> [ **A Cur's Weakness**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555812) \--Canonverse-- WIP
> 
> [ **Rollin'**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597707) \--Canonverse-- One shot
> 
> [ **You'll Be The One To Turn**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885290) \--AU--Complete
> 
> [ **Paradise**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221734) \--Modern AU-- Breylo one shot
> 
> [ **Chasing Cars**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604910) \--Modern AU-- Complete
> 
> [ **Thirst For Me**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622924) \--Modern AU-- One shot
> 
> [ **Mirror**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672688) \--Canonverse-- One shot
> 
> [ **All I Want For Christmas**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221642) \--Modern AU-- One shot
> 
> [ **Titanium**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703415) \-- Canonverse-- New WIP
> 
> [ **Ethics of Psychology**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904001) \-- Modern AU Breylo WIP
> 
> [ **The Silencer and the Whisperer**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414295)\--AU Breylo


End file.
